Adventires Of A Goblin Kid
by Pricat
Summary: After meeting a sweet but shy little goblin girl, he adopts her leading to adventures among other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This story is related to the head canon my friend and I have, relating to Jareth adopting Deadly and his twin, Dudley but this idea is adorable so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this story, Deadly comes across a female goblin youngster and adopts her, meaning she becomes the Princess of the Labyrinth since Deadly is the new ruler, plus being a parent leads to adventures.**

* * *

"What the heck is going on?" Deadly asked, while doing fashion related besides magic things since the others were doing auditions for new members of the group, seeing Piggy there.

"A really cute blue furred and haired little kid ran in here, trying to audition, which did not go well as she froze up." she said making his purple eyes widen sensing another magical aura besides his.

"No way, he or she is a goblin, but let me handle this, since magical things are my area of expertise besides fashion, since the otjers might frighten the kid." Deadly said.

After she left, Deadly was using his magic to sense where the kid was hiding, wondering what a goblin was doing here knowing she might need help, besides he was the King of the Zlabyrinth so he had to he,p.

"Hello little one, don't be frightened, do you know who I am, but why're you here?" Deadly called out gently as not to upset it.

"My name is Kaley, and grew up here in this world alone, until I saw there were auditions to join the Muppets, your majesty." he heard the kid say making Deadly get it, seeing him or her appear from out of nowhere through her growing magic.

He saw her curious about him, as he guessed the kid could use somebody like him, getting an idea, seeing tne others and Sam there making the blue haired and furred youngster hide behind his back, making him get it, he or she was shy knowing somewhere they could go, where those weirdoes couldn't making them annoyed.

Piggy smiled, finding it sweet that Deadly cared about that little kid, hoping the light blue skinned dragon male could help seeing the others leave.

* * *

Deadly was smirking, at the blue haired and furred goblin kid's reaction to being in the Labyrinth, making him guess she had been living in the human world since it was a babe, yet he was curious about Kaley seeing the kid in a hooded jacket with jeans but no shoes plus had a tail which made him or her lok very cute, seeing the kid hug his leg, making a strange but good feeling emerge like being around Piggy.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk, alright?" Deadly said, seeing the kid nod yawning.

He knew he had a lot of explaining to do when he got back to the studio later, however the kid had not done any harm, plus guessed the kid was ready for an nap and could let her, seeing her impressed by the fact he lived in the castle beyond the Goblin City seeing the Fire Gang running amok, feeling shy.

"This isn't the time for antics, I have important things to do!" Deadly said impressing Kaley, seeing the Fire Gang run off.

"How did you do that, make them go away?" Kaley asked making him grin.

"I am tne ruler of this kingdom, but hang out in the human world sometimes, but it's alright." Deadly said.

"That'spretty cool, Mr Deadly but are we in tne Labyrinth?" Kaley asked him.

"Yes, we are, and are you male or female, sweetie?" Deadly asked being gentle like with Gloria Stefan.

"Female, and smart but shy, and wanting a family." Kaley said making him get it, while having a snack of milk and cookies letting her tell him a few things about herself, or as much as she wanted to right now, already imprinting with her emotionally along with her with him.

He saw her rubbing her eyes with a blue furred hand, which meant she was sleepy and wanting to take an nap, singing something that Jareth used to sing to him and his twin brother, Dudley when they were little but sleepy seeing her asleep putting her on a couch in the library, seeing his niece, Crystal curious letting the newcomer be, hearing him say he was going back to the studio.

"Just let her sleep, as she had a long day, alright?" Deadly said softly to the magenta haired and furred girl who was reading.

Deadly was relieved returning to the studio, seeing that the others had calmed down, after Kaley's appearing here hoping that Kaley was alright until he got back to the castle making them get it.

"I hope she's alright, until I get back." he muttered.


	2. Her First Night In the Castle

Afyer a while, Kaley began to,stir from her nap finding herself in a library and a magenta furred and haired goblin kid that was a bit older than her reading books, wondering where Deadly was feeling shy hoping she was nice making Crystal guess that the younger blue furred and haired goblin girl wanted her uncle.

"Where's Mr Deadly, did he have work to do?" she said, making Crystal get it, because Deadly had told her a little about Kaley that she had told him, seeing she was shy which Crystal got, as she was like that too.

"He went to a certain studio, to help Piggy with her show, he'll be back soon, but I'm Crystal his niece." she to,d her.

"Ohhhh that's where we met earlier, he's pretty awesome, Crystal." Kaley said making Crystal giggle.

She was reading to her, which she was loving, unaware Deadly's twin brother, Dudley was watching, very curious wondering what was going on guessing that Deadly would tell him later, letting them be.

After a few hours, Deadly returned, after helping out besides talking to his best friend, Constantine about Kaley which the master thief related to knowing it was like him when he first met his little thief, Sneaker realising Dudley had seen Kaley, explaining impressing him, knowing he could do it.

"Yes, Constantine also approved, but some of the others didn't." Deadly replied realising it was pretty late since days in the Labyrinth were thirteen hours long, so was guessing it was his newly adopted daughter's bedtime.

"Crystal was reading to her while you were out, after she woke up from her nap." Dudley said seeing Kaley in pyjamas which was adorable seeing her hug his leg, making a grin cross his light blue skinned face, leading her upstairs to the room he had made for her with help from some of the servants, tucking her in kissing her forehead, seeing her out like a light.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Kaley was lying awake in her bed as she was still getting used to a lot of new things plus did not like sleeping alone, hoping that Deadly would not mind if she slept with him opening the door of her room, leaving going to find Deadly's room, opening the door softly walking in, seeing Deadly asleep in a large bed making the girl smile, because it felt comfy and safe lying down on the other side which Deadly could sense.

"Aww, she must not like sleeping alone which I get, as it is her first night here." he said softly letting her be.

The next morning, Kaley stirred after sleeping peacefully guessing Deadly was already awake, getting up leaving the room, hoping he was alright finding him in the kitchens and saw pancakes on the table.

"Good morning, and see you're awake, you just are still adjusting to things." Deadly said seeing her nod.

"Yes, but we'll get used to it." Kaley replied to him, feeling awkward, sensing Deadly was feeling the same, sensing he was getting used to this too, seeing Crystal join them, hoping Kaley had slept alright hearing her uncle say that she had seeing Kaley quiet which the magenta furred girl got being like this too.

"Things will get better, you just need to get to know each other." Crystal said to the blue haired and furred goblin girl seeing her loving the pancakes, making Crystal realise the servants had not made them, impressed by her uncle's efforts.

"I just felt like it, it is a special occasion." Deadly told her, making her get it, plus Deadly had to go to the studio deciding to take Kaley with him which made her anxious the adults we mad at her seeing Deadly get it knowing meeting the other kids there might help her a little.

"They won't be mad, Uncle Deadly probably told them what happened, plus you'll get to make some new friends in the other kids." Crystal assured her making Kaley more curious than frightened relieving Deadly, getting ready for the day.


	3. Making Her First Friends

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who favourited the story, and glad you're enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Kaley makes friends with the Muppet Kids after they help her feel comfortable, plus Deadly helps her to like her room.**

* * *

Kaley heard laughter while she was exploring the studio while Deadly was working on things, seeing a frog girl in a hooded cloak doing karate, a light blue skinned amphibian female with shoulder length blue hair in a kimono, a female blue feathered eaglet shaking her head, a dog kid watching and an orange skinned kid playing a handheld video game, seeing them curious abut the new kid.

"Whoa she loojs cool, and probably from where uncle Deadly lives!" Sneaker said.

 _What if they don't like me, or think I'm weird?_

"Yeah I'm from the Labyrinth, my name's Kaley." she told them softly.

They could see she was shy, but they were a pretty friendly bunch, even if Sneaker was Constantine's daughter so knew that Kaley was Deadly's adopted daughter, so we're wanting to help her, seeing Crystal was doing her own thing here making Kaley curious, seeing Deadly there surprised.

"That's good you're hanging out, but Sneaker, take it easy on Kaley." Deadly told them.

"We're just hanging out, Mr Deadly, they're nice so far, I think." Kaley replied.

"That's Sneaker, Sora, R.J, Zeus and I'm Yoko." Yoko said introducing them to her, making Kaley relieved, seeing Crystal joining in seeing her younger cousin having fun, being with Sneaker and her cousins hoping that Sneaker would not involve Kaley in her antics.

* * *

Deadly was giving Kaley a bath, because she along with Sneaker had been having a mud fight as it had been raining outside the studio, so the light blue skinned male dragon was giving her one, so she did not catch cold because he did not want her to get sick hearing her relaxed putting on pyjamas but in her room.

After giving her a bath, Deadly was in the throne room figuring out things, like getting Kaley to like her room since he didn't mind her cuddling him sometimes remembering she did not like sleeping alone, getting an idea

"I think that's a great idea, since sleeping with Scales always helped you sleep at her age, so it might help her too." Dudley pointed out.

Deadly was seeing Kaley trying to use magic, after seeing Crystal use her powers impressing him, making him chuckle.

"Learning to use your magic takes time, but keep trying, Alrigjt?" Deadly said to her.

He realised it was getting pretty late, and Kaley was a growing goblin girl needing her rest, besides she had an exciting day, making some friends hearing her yawning, knowing it was bedtime leading her to her room, seeing her eyes widen, finding a stuffed dragon on her bed hugging Deadly's leg, making him grin explaining to her.

He was tucking her in, kissing her goodnight, leaving her room closing the door softly, feeling good about being a father making the servants get it, seeing Crystal making hot chocolate to help her sleep or fall asleep as she had school in the morning, impressing him.

"Is Kaley alright, did she fall asleep?" she asked him, seeing him nod.

He also knew that Kaley would have to start school, so was not rushing her, because she was still getting used to things plus she did not know she was a princess or that he was the ruler of the Labyrinth making Crystal get it surprised he had given Scales to Kaley knowing he was helping her sleep.

The next morning, Kaley began to stir, realising she'd slept in her room the whole night, cuddling Scales getting ready for the day, leaving her room going to the dining room impressing Deadly that she had slept the whole night making her smile.


	4. Adventures In Camping

"This is gonna be great, going camping with daddy, even though I've never done it before like living in a castle and being a princess." Kaley said while in her room packing.

She, Crystal and Deadly were going camping but the blue furred and haired goblin girl was very excitable because it would be family time seeing Crystal get it, helping her out.

"Yeah camping' the best, which you'll see." Crystal said.

"Crystal, Kaley you ready?" they heard Deadly call.

"Yeah, we're coming uncle!" Crystal said as she and Kaley were leaving the room, grabbing their stuff, coming downstairs seeing Deadly there with his stuff ready to go, knowing this would be fun since he and Crystal always went camping, knowing Kaley would love it especially roasting marshmallows.

Deadly was opening the portal to the human world as they went through appearing in the forest he and Crystal went camping all the time making Kaley excited, seeing the local wildlife like deters among other animals doing their thing making Crystal smile at her cousin's excitement of discovery making Deadly smile.

"We found the perfect place to set up camp, you know?" he told them, making Crystal and Kaley excited, seeing him trying to set up a tent making Crystal guess her uncle might need help, unaware Kaley had went to find firewood like Deadly had said she could do to help making the magenta furred goblin girl hope she was safe, since some things in the forest were dangerous.

"I'll be back uncle, Kaley might need help." Crystal said making Deadly agree.

"I just hope I can set this up alright, because I want to make her first camping trip perfect." Deadly said.

Crystal was in the forest hoping her younger cousin was alright in the forest, hearing her giggling making her relieved, seeing she had gotten a lot of firewood in her arms, making the magenta furred girl impressed with it being her first time camping.

"Is Dad alright, did I get enough?" Kaley asked seeing Crystal nod.

"He's still trying to put up the tent, you know?" Crystal told her as they were going back hearing Deadly angrily trying to set up the tent making Kaley and Crystal exchange a look, getting an idea.

"We don't need a tent, we could just camp in our sleeping bags, daddy-" Kaley said making Deadly choked up, liking that idea putting the tent away that had been irritating him.

* * *

Later that night, Crystal, Deadly and Kaley were sitting aroubd a roaring campfire, which was making things bright in the dark of the night, so after eating dinner, they were roasting marshmallows but telling stories especially about Bigfoot which made Kaley curious, unaware said creature was listening, plus smelling the smores making himself known, impressing both Crystal and Kaley, only Deadly was freaking out.

"I think he wants some smores, uncle but this is pretty cool." Crystal told him.

Kaley was giving Bigfoot smores seeing him run off after that, relieving Deadly breathing deep,y, because he had not expected that to happen, on their first camping trip together hearing Kaley giggle at this.

After a while and the excitement had died down, they were getting into Tneir sleeping bags, making Deadly smile seeing Kaley out like a light, guessing everything that had happened today besides tonight, kissing her blue furred forehead.

He was asleep after a while, along with Crystal hoping things would go well, them being a family.


	5. Thanksgiving Antics

"So you're telling me, I can have coffee without being under the table, which normally happens?" Deadly asked seeing Constantine nod because he was hanging out with him, while Kaley was hanging out with Sneaker and the other kids.

It was mid-November and nearly Tbanksgiving, which would be Kaley's first Thanksgiving with the family but Constantine knew he couldn't handle coffee, so was telling him about decaff coffee which excited Deadly as the master thief was making him a cup of it right now, seeing him drinking but still alright.

"Thanks Constant, since we're going to need it during the Ho,idays." Deadly said.

"No problem comrade, as it's good." Constantine said to him seeing the kids in football gear including Kaley, making Constantine chuckle guessing his friends's little one needed an nap making her decaff coffee seeing the blue furred and haired goblin girl drinking up, feeling sleepy.

"Let's go take an nap, alright?" Deadly said carrying her making Sneaker sigh.

Deadly was putting his little one on one of the couches in the break room, letting her be after kissing her forehead like at bedtime knowing being little, kids her age took naps going to do things until she woke up drinking more decaff coffee liking it.

"Thanksgiving should be fun, and guess you're having it at your castle?" Constantine asked seeing Deadly nod in reply.

"Yes plus Kaley is very excited about her first Thanksgiving, you know?" Deadly replied to him.

He saw Dudley and Piggy getting ready for Thanksgiving, plus Dudley was ordering a fancy turkey making Deadly roll his eyes at that making Constantine get it, so was letting things be, so was drinking a Russian fudge latte making Sneaker grin knowing that Deadly had a weird relationship with coffee.

After a while, Kaley woke up, wondering what her dad was doing, probably something cool wanting a snack getting up off the couch making Deadly relieved she was in a better mood after her nap, so was having milk and cookies for a snack.

"I was just hanging out with Constantine, while you were keeping, sweetie, plus preparing for our first Thanksgiving as a family." he told her making her excited.

* * *

It was now Thanksgiving morning in the castle beyond the Goblin City, Kaley was smelling pancakes guessing her dad was making breakfast again, as she got out of bed leaving Scales in her bed, going downstairs running into the dining room seeing her dad putting plates of turkey shaped pancakes, besides maple syrup, whipped cream and sprinkles, pouring decaff coffee into a mug for himself making Kaley grin.

"Uncle Deadly bought a butt load of decaff coffee, after Constantine let him try it." Crystal told her, seeing her younger cousin squirting whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over her stack, despite eating sprinkles from tne bowl.

"Mmmm, best breakfast ever, daddy, plus dinner's going to be awesome too." Kaley said.

"Thanks sweetie, and yes it will be you know?" Deadly replied chuckling.

After breakfast, Kaley was getting ready for the day, wearing robes like what her dad wore and opening a portal to Earth so she could hang out with her cousins making Crystal agree, guessing Sneaker probably already was causing antics as they appeared in the studio seeing Sneaker skateboarding, impressing Kaley.

"Yeah I'm an natural at it, p,us your dad put an indoor half pipe." Sneaker replied getting an idea to teach Kaley but Crystal convinced her it was a bad idea, plus Deadly might flip, if she got hurt.

Kaley was then playing at wizard duels because Deadly being into Fantastic Beasts and Harry Potter, he had been recently reading the illustrated versions to her at bedtime, besides them watching the movies and had seen the second Fantastic Beasts movie hoping they could have Butterbeer at Christmas, which Deadly liked the soubd of..

"You should stay for Thanksgiving dinner, it would be awesome!" Sneaker said

"That would be cool, but my dad is working really hard on Thanksgiving dinner at home." Kaley to,d the chubby but mischievous amphibian female making her other cousins get it, seeing Crystal nod knowing her uncle would fall victim to the dreadedThanksgiving food coma, making Kaley get it, after she told her.

"Ohhhh but he slept all night, you know?" she said yawning.

She was going to take her nap here since her dad was probably busy preparing dinner, seeing her older cousin working on a centrepiece for their table making her impressed plus her pet beast was at home, just in case hoping he wouldn't fly around the castle while she was here, making Crystal get it.

"I'm pretty sure the servants know, go take an nap." she said.

Kaley also had her p,ush wand just in case she had a bad dream, as her dad was busy preparing dinner, lying down on one of the couches hugging her p,ush wand imagining being at magic school or playing with magical beasts like her pet thunderbird relieving Dudley.

After her nap, Kaley was co,ouring and drawing her family while having a snack, hoping her dad would Le it, seeing her cousins having fun and zKermit and Sam yelling, guessing Sneaker was being hyper humming nearly done impressing Crystal seeing what her younger cousin had drawn.

"Yep and hope daddy is alright, organising dinner." Kaley said seeing her nod.

"He's doing good, and almost ready." Dudley assured her making her happy.

After a while, Tney were at the table eating a big holiday feast, but afterwards, Deadly was on the couch feeling sleepy from eating that much food, zoning off making Kaley smile because it was cute, seeing Crystal gree.


	6. Enduring A Storm

"Is everything okay, how come we're not going home?" Kaley asked Deadly clutching her plush wand tightly.

"A bad storm started so it's safer to stay here at the studio, so we don't get hurt, but maybe a thunderbird is causing it." Deadly replied seeing his daughter's eyes widen in awe at his words, which was inflaming her imagination.

There was a bad storm raging outside the studio so everybody including the kids were staying until the storm died down which might not happen until morning, making Crystal get it but it was like a sleepover seeing Kaley drawing while using a flashlight, because Deadly had inspired her, relieving Deadly.

"That's good she's calm, as I was worried the storm would scare her." Deadly said.

"Well you made her feel better, you know?" Dudley told him.

Sneaker was using this oppournity to pull pranks on the adults especially zKermit, making Deadly smirk, warning her not to scare Kaley, as she was happier right now about the storm, making the Chibby but mischievous amphibian female agree seeing Kade joining in

Plus the adults were ordering food for everybody, making the kids excitable seeing Kaley in Hogwarts robes which Dudley had made her which she looked adorable in according to the adults, wondering what they were going to eat.

"We're handling it, sweetie, don't worry alright?" Deadly assured her seeing her nod going to play.

Dudley knew how good Deadly was to Kaley hoping things would be alright, hearing laughter because Sneaker was pulling a prank seeing Kaley hiding because it had scared her which Crystal sensed seeing her uncle comforting her younger cousin.

"Sorry uncle, I didn't know she was there." Sneaker said feeling bad.

"It's alright sweetie, Sneaker was trying to scare Kermit." Deadly assured her.

Kaley was feeling better being aroubd her dad, as her imagination was running wild right now, and her wand had activated impressing her cousins so we're on an adventure looking for the thunderbird that was causing the storm, so they could calm it down.

"I think it's outside, we should go after it!" Sneaker said making the other kids shocked by what she just said, seeing Kaley going outside feeling the wind blowing through her short light blue hair and the heavy raindrops soaking her robes.

"Uncle Ceadly's gonna flip, when he sees she's out there!" Zeus said seeing Deadly shocked realising Kaley was outside rushing out there scooping her up gently, feeling she was soaked to the bone, needing to warm her up going back inside glaring at the kids going to tend to his daughter, knowing Dudley would have to wash her robes.

* * *

Kaley's eyes fluttered open a while later realising she was back inside plus a warm blanket was wrapped around her remembering going outside to look for the thunderbird that had caused the bad storm that was trapping everybody including her dad in the studio, seeing Deadly relieved hugging her gently, hearing sneezes.

"Awww your sneezes are adorable, don't ever scare me again, alright?" he to,d her.

"Sorry daddy, I guess the thunderbird got away before I could find it." Kaley said.

She was on his lap but starting to not feel so hot which Deadly was sensing hoping it was just sniffles from being in the storm reading to her from Fantastic Beasts which was making her happy unaware Crystal was there, relieved her cousin was alright, knowing Kermit had yelled at Sneaker for getting Kaley to be outside in the middle of a storm.

"Is Kaley alright, how did she get outside?" Crystal asked.

"Sneaker got her to, but I'm looking after her." Deadly told her


	7. Under the Weather

It was now the next morning after the storm, but Kaley wasn't feeling so hot after being out in the storm as her light blue furred head was stuffed up along with her nose, sneezing and coughing but not feeling so good hiding it from her dad along with her cousins making Sneaker feel bad because making Kaley go outside in the storm was her idea hoping Deadly would not be mad.

"I'm fine, besides I can handle myself, like a big kid." Kaley said to them, following them into the kitchen sluggishly making the adults especially Deadly worried, guessing his little one was sick.

He saw her picking at breakfast, despite drinking juice making his parental instincts wild, keeping an eye on her seeing Crystal agree hoping that her cousin was alright, seeing Kaley cuddling her plush wand whimpering because she was not feeling good going to pkay making the other kids exchange a worried look.

"We should tell your dad that you're not feeling hot, he might be able to help." Yoko said.

Kaley was walking feverishly aroubd the studio, waving her plush wand casting spells unaware her dad sensed something was off with her, catching her, as she passed out feeling how warm she was, knowing for sure she had a bad cold needing to take her home to their family castle making the others get it.

"She'll be alright, she just needs to rest among other things." Crystal said.

After getting home, Deadly was bringing Kaley to her room, tucking her into her bed, putting a cold compress on her light blue furred head to bring the fever down, going to make juice plus would get her medicine because he was worried about her because he loved her, seeing Dudley there, sensing he was worried.

"It's just a bad cold, everybody gets sick or hurt sometimes, but she will get better." he assured Deadly.

He saw him looking at the last Royal portrait of them with their adoptive father, making Dudley get it, letting him be knowing how much he cared about Kaley.

* * *

"Why do I feel so icky, and how come we're home?" Kaley asked weakly, after waking up later, finding herself in her bedroom seeing her dad walk in with juice, relieved she was awake wearing a doctor's mask so he would not catch her germs.

"You caught a bad co,d after being out in the storm last night, so I brought you home because you need to rest and I'm wearing this mask so I don't get sick." Deadly said hearing her sneezing and coughing making Deadly frown.

He was giving her tissues seeing her blowing her nose, making him relieved seeing her throw it in the trash lying down cuddling her plush wand so he was reading to her which was helping her feel a little better, making Deadly smile for the first time that day, because he had been worried about her.

"Sorry I made you scared, daddy." she said softly.

"It's not your fault, this time of year, a lot of people and magical creatures get sick, but they get better, so don't worry alright?" Deadly assured her seeing her sleepy lying down so was letting her be, knowing in a few days, she would be back to her normal self.


	8. Meeting Another Cousin

It was a week later and after being in bed with a bad cold, Kaley was feeling better but heard mischievous laughter thinking Sneaker had gotten into the castle somehow, seeing a light blue skinned dragon boy in a suit making her curious but shy hoping that things were alright seeing Deadly and Dudley exchange a look.

"This is your cousin, Jareth who has been at Auradon Prep for most of the year." Deadly told her.

"Who's that uncle, as I've never seen her before?" Jareth asked making Dudley chuckle.

"She's my daughter, that I found a few months ago, but she makes me happy, so be nice." Deadly said.

Kaley was excited to have another cousin making Crystal get it, knowing that Jareth was mischievous which was why he attended Auradon Prep, hearing him ask, if his new cousin went to school making Deadly face palm.

"Not yet, your uncle is thinking about it, Jareth." Dudley pointed out seeing him go play, seeing Kaley go after him seeing him walking on the ceiling making him smirk.

"Yeah I can do a lot of cool stuff, plus I picked up new tricks." Jareth said just as Dudley walked in, seeing what was going on, telling Jareth to get down, seeing him do so excited they were going to a certain studio, so he could see Sneaker and his cousins but moreso Sneaker seeing Kaley surprised, being as young as she was.

Deadly was seeing them ready to go, as they were leaving and at the studio, Sneaker was very happy seeing Jareth there hugging him, making Kaley and the other kids relieved, since the chubby but mischievous amphibian female had been causing mischief as usual, wondering where her light blue skinned dragon prince had been.

"He was at a sleep away school, Sneaker." Kaley said making Sneaker get it.

"Go play alright?" Jareth said making Kaley surprised.

Crystal knew the light blue furred and haired goblin girl had just been telling Sneaker, seeing her playing with her plush wand, making Crystal smile knowing Jareth was only visiting for the weekend, so knew Deadly would give Kaley attention or play with her seeing Kaley nod yawning because it was nearly her nap time, which Crystal got reading to her.

* * *

"Is Kaley alright, as I see Jareth left her out?" Deadly said seeing Crystal nod.

"Yeah, he got mad at her, for telling Sneaker where he was." Crystal replied.

It was early afternoon and Deadly was wondering where Kaley was, realising she was taking her nap which made him happy because he cared about her, she was his little girl after all.

He would talk to Jareth about including his new cousin in what was going on, making Crystallike that sentiment, hoping Jareth would take what he would say to heart seeing Kaley asleep cuddling her plush wand, but saw Jareth near her waking her up making her upset beside Deadly shaking his head.

"Jareth, that was not a great idea, as Kaley has to nap." he said sternly to him.

"Why did he do that, is he annoyed by me?" Kaley asked soubding grumpy.

"He just doesn't know you yet, sweetie." he said to her relaxing her back into sleep.

He hoped that Jareth would not do that again, as Kaley like that worried him, since being little she took naps so was leaving her be going to help Piggy sighing seeing Crystal's pet Niffler, Tamatoa hoping it had not caused too much trouble.


	9. Finding A Wand

"Woah, somebody dropped their wand, but it looks familiar, I wonder... Wingardium Leviosa!" Kaley said swishing and flicking the wand as the chair hovered in the air, making her purpke eyes widen.

"It must have came from where Newt lives, but I shoukd keep this a secret from daddy or uncle Dudley, as they might take it off me." Kaley said putting it in her pocket.

It was Monday afternoon in the castle beyond the Goblin City and Deadly and Dudley were busy plus Crystal was doing homework so Kaley was left to her own devices so had found a wand so was hoping nobody had lost it but wondered how something like this had found it's way into the Labyrinth even though it was a magical world, just like the Wizarding world which her dad read to her about.

"Proncess Kaley are you alright?" one of the servants asked her seeing her nod.

"I'm alright, don't worry or get my dad as he's busy." she replied.

She was running around the castle using said wand, using spells she knew besides ones she made up, hoping her dad and uncle would not be mad if they saw what she was playing with, hearing Deadly searching for something making her wonder, if it was her dad's wand which made her curious putting it back into the pocket of her robes.

"Hey sweetie, you haven't seen a wand lying aroubd, have you?" Deadly said making her sigh, showing him, relieving him.

"I foubd it on the floor, but is it from the Wizarding world?" Kaley to,d him, making him grin.

"Maybe it is, who can say, thanks for finding it." he said seeing her go play making Deadly chuckle going back to the throne room relieving Dudley guessing Kaley had found it, or had been playing with it.

* * *

Kaley was very hyper that night because she'd had cake, just as Deadly walked into her room amused by her antics knowing she was just being a kid and that she would calm down soon, seeing that beginning to happen, seeing her on his lap so they were having cuddle time.

"It's good that you're calmer as you need your rest, to grow big and strong, you know?" Deadly told her seeing her no enjoying the cuddles as this was one of the favourite times of the day plus her dad was reading to her but after a while she was sleeping, making Deadly smile tucking her into her bed, kissing her light blue furred head.

"Is she alright, after all that excitement?" Dudley asked him, after he left Kaley's room.

"Yes after cuddling and reading to her, but she is very cute, and dad would have loved her." Deadly said.

They were getting ready for bed but Deadly was up late reading among other things, as he was an night dragon drinking decaff coffee hoping that Kaley would sleep the whole night humming softly to himself softly.

That next morning, Dudley sighed finding Deadly asleep knowing his twin brother had been up all night, hoping Kaley would get it when she saw that.


	10. Decorating The Family Christmas Tree

Deadly grinned, as he and Dudley were bringing a Christmas tree into the throne room, as it was the beginning of December meaning Christmas was not far away, plus with it being Kaley's first Christmas, Deadly wanted it to be perfect making Dudley shake his light blue skinned head at that sentiment from his twin brother since right now, Kaley was outside in the snow.

"I can try, Dudley, to make it special for my girl." Deadly replied asking a servant to bring down the tree decorations from the attics, which he used to play in and had made his lair when he was little, making Dudley get it.

"We haven't used these in a long while, you know?" Dudley said making Deadly agree, hoping Kaley would like this seeing the light blue furred and haired goblin girl come in after a whille seeing tne Yree.

"Woah, is that for our house?" she asked seeing Deadly nod.

"Yep plus it looked like the tree was trying to eat your uncle, when we were getting it in here, which was hilarious." Deadly told her making her giggle hysterically making Deadly smile.

"We're going to decorate after dinner, alright?" he said making her excitable as they were having lunch making Kaley excitable to decorate the tree after dinner with her dad, Crystal and uncle Dudley plus had found her dad's wand playing with it.

"Does Uncle Deadly know that you're playing with that? Crystal asked, seeing her nod.

Crystal was happy about the holidays along with decorating the tree after dinner, seeing Deadly smirking seeing her playing with his wand taking it off her before she did anything crazy using it, which Kaley got being as smart as she was.

* * *

That early evening after dinner, the family were decorating the family Christmas tree, and having fun doing it besides Crystal and Deadly along with Dudley using their magic which Kaley was impressed by, also tapping into her growing magic, which Deadly was impressed by, plus had gotten an Elf on the Shelf for Kaley since it was her first Christmas and he had read her the book about it, naming it Sarah which Deadly was surprised by along with Dudley, which Crystal got.

"Sarah was the name of our adoptive step-mom, which is why it's cute you chose that name." Dudley told her.

It was also nearly Kaley's bedtime so the family were having hot cocoa and cookies after decorating the tree which was helping Kaley relax for bedtime, relieving Deadly so was carrying her to her room, on his back tucking her into her bed seeing her cuddling the stuffed dragon he had given her putting on the night light leaving her room.

"Is she asleep, you know?" Dudley asked him seeing Deadly nod seeing Crystal agree.


	11. Bonding With Her Human Grandma

"What's she doing here, I'm King now?" Deadly asked Dudley, seeing Sarah, his and Dudley's human step-mother was here as he could hear Kaley coming down the hallway making him anxious.

"She is family Deadly, and the holidays are about family." Dudley told him, just as Kaley came running into tne room, being her usual self, making Sarah wide eyed hearing the light blue furred and haired girl call Deadly dad.

"He adopted Kaley a few months ago, and she was not wished away and makes him truly happy." Dudley told her making the black haired woman get it, seeing Kaley shy.

"That's Sarah, mine and Ubcle Dudley's step-motner so in a way, she's your grandma." Deadly told her as she was hiding behind his back making Sarah curious about the girl that her mischievous son had adopted noticing the Elf on the Shelf doll.

"She named it Sarah, which is cute." Dudley whispered to Sarah.

Deadly remembered that he wanted to paint Kaley's nails, guessing she had came up with ideas which was why she had came in here seeing her nod in reply making him smile at her idea, making Sarah curious.

They were leaving them be, making Crystal surprised that Sarah was here hoping that her Ubcle didn't know she was here, hearing Dudley say he already knew making the magenta furred and haired girl surprised, getting that Kaley was probably shy aroubd her, seeing Sarah nod in reply saying Deadly was doing Kaley's nails making Crystal grin.

"Deadly adores her, and Kaley adores him." she told Sarah.

* * *

Sarah was looking after Kaley, while Deadly, Dudley and Crystal had stepped out for the night, and at first Kaley had been shy aroubd Sarah but after a while, the light blue furred and haired goblin girl was beginning to trust her making Sarah happy remembering that Deadly had not trusted her at this age, so was enjoying this time guessing Deadly was doing Christmas shopping which made her smile.

"Crystal was telling me things about you, and you make your dad happy." Sarah told her, seeing Kaley nod in reply as they were hanging out which Kaley was loving making Sarah get it, knowing the holidays were a very special time of year noticing the huge Christmas tree noticing none of the candy canes had been tampered with, or knocked off making Kaley curious.

"When your dad was little, he was always taking the candy canes off the tree, and sometimes broke ornaments doing so." Sarah said making her giggle.

"Yeah daddy has a sweet fang, like trying to take a bite out of the gingerbread castle, that the chefs were making, and blaming it on uncle Dudley." Kaley told her making Sarah laugh sensing Deadly had not changed one bit.

"Yeah he's the best dad ever." Kaley said yawning making Sarah guess it was the girl's bedtime, following her to her room which was big, along with the bed, tucking her in but telling her a story just as Crystal got back, surprised her younger cousin was in bed knowing her uncles would be impressed.

"You should watch her more often, Aunt Sarah, as she has driven many sitters mad." Crystal said making Sarah guess Kaley was picking things up from Deadly, hoping she was alright.

Deadly was surprised returning sensing a peaceful aura, guessing Sarah had put Kaley to bed hoping his little princess had caused mischief, seeing Sarah shake her head.

"She was fine, and yes I put her to bed, so you're welcome." Sarah said before leaving


	12. Magic Carpet Joyride

"Wow, that's a pretty cool rug, I wonder?" Kaley said sitting on the red rug with orange rims and tassels as she loved stories involving magic carpets, so hoped this one was, since somebody had sent it to her dad as an early Christmas gift.

Suddenly it took off like a rocket making the light blue furred and haired goblin girl giggle, because it was fun not scary, making the servants panicking, needing Deadly, seeing Crystal surprised.

"Of course somebody would send him a magic carpet, I need uncle Deadly's help." she said seeing Deadly there, sensing commotion seeing Kaley on a magic carpet, since he had been reading Arabian Nights to her recently guessing she was wanting this to happen.

"Don't be scared, sweetie!" Deadly called to Kaley hearing her giggling, as he was turning into his full dragon form, impressing Crystal, guessing he only did this when he had to, seeing him go after her cousin.

Dudley was shaking his head, knowing sending Deadly a magic carpet was a bad idea, because this kind of mischief would ensue hoping Deadly coukd catch Kaley before the carpet flew out of the castle or Kaley got hurt making Crystal get it and knew Deadly cared about Kaley seeing the servants cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Deadly was flying fast, catching up to the magic carpet, scooping Kaley up onto his back, seeing the goblin girl worrying about the carpet feeling her dad's heart pounding faster, out of his worry over her, flying back into tne throne room landing feeling Kaley hug him of sorts which was making him feel a little better seeing her get off gently, impressed seeing him transform back into his normal self.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just having fun." Kaley said.

"It's alright, everything's calming down, plus I need to rest after doing that." Deadly said.

Dudley knew that doing that tired his twin brother out, so saw him going to his room to rest making Kaley hope her dad was alright making Crystal get it.

"Using magic like that tires him out, so taking an nap helps him recharge, like when you take an nap." she told her, making her get it seeing Dudley tell a servant to bring Deadly warm milk and cookies to lull him into slumber.

Kaley hoped her dad was alright, because she had not meant to scare him, she just had been curious following her uncle to her dad's room hearing him saying that he knew that Kaley had just been having fun, plus his tail hurt making her want to hug him doing so, surprising him and Dudley, seeing her appear.

"I felt bad about worrying you, because I was using the magic carpet." Kaley told him.

"It was not your fault, but just relax." Deadly said soothing her

He saw her getting sleepy lyimg on the side of his large bed, which he was finding adorable, letting her be knowing the evening's excitement had wiped them both out of energy falling asleep.


	13. Igniting Protective Magic

It was late night/early morning in the Goblin City and in a certain castle, everybody was sound asleep in bed only in his room, Deadly was awoken by this feeling that his little girl needed him, seeing his light blue skin gleam with some kind of magic which he was unsure of but it was telling him, to help, leaving his room running down the many hallways of the castle which he knew like the back of his glowing hand.

He could hear whimpers entering Kaley's room, seeing she was tossing and turning, making him concerned for his little girl placing a glowing hand on her shoulder gently, seeing her begin to stir, her Purpke eyes fluttering open widening in awe at her dad glowing like a very powerful being.

"Daddy, you can turn into a Patronus, was becausecI said the spell?" Kaley said.

Deadly chuckled at her thinking that, guessing she had an nightmare, seeing the light blue haired and furred girl tell him making him feel bad that he had read the Chamber of Secrets to her, seeing her cuddling him which was helping her relax besides cuddling her plush wand hearing him singing softly, which was soothing them.

"Me glowing like this happened, because I could sense you were scared, but I like you think that I can turn into a Patronus." Deadly said yawning, carrying her on his back to his room, unaware that Crystal could see her uncle glowing when going to tne bathroom wondering what kind of magic he had activated, guessing he could tell her later.

* * *

Later that morning, the servants and Dudley were worried, not seeing Deadly or Kaley at the table in the dining room like normal which was odd until Crystal told him what she'd seen earlier making Dudley impressed, that Deadly coukd now use protective magic, the way Jareth had with them grinning, wondering what had activated it, hearing Crystal tell him, that Kaley must have had a bad dream.

They then saw Deadly there, looking tired as he was making himself a mug of decaff coffee after what had happened plus Kaley was too sound asleep to wake her now, after using that strange magic to help her, and sooth her fear, making Dudley impressed saying that Jareth used that same magic, when they had been that age.

"You mean Kaley helped me ignite it?" Deadly asked yawning seeing Dudley nod in reply guessing he needed more sleep.

"We can talk more, after you sleep." Dudley said seeing Deadly leave the room.

He was going back to his room, seeing Kaley still sleeping, which made him smile but looking at himself in the mirror, because of what Dudley had said about him unlocking protective magic like Jareth, unsure on how he did it.

After Kaley woke up, they were having brunch, only she noticed her dad deep in thought, guessing it was about how he was able to glow like he had earlier guessing it was Patronus magic making him smirk at her way of thinking guessing she had a point, dropping it until it happened again, or imagined it had happened, despite Kaley had seen it too.


	14. Break An Arm

"Woo-hoo this is going to be awesome, going to a trampoline park, since Sneaker told me how awesome it is." Kaley said to Deadly as they were in the dining room of the castle since Deadly was taking his girl to a trampoline park, which Constantine had told him about.

"I know sweetie, but just be careful alright, as I would hate to see you get hurt." Deadly told the light blue haired and furred goblin girl just as Crystal and Dudley walkedinto tne room wondering what the excitement was about, hearing Deadly say making them impressed.

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome, plus Sneaker taught me some moves." Kaley told them making Crystal smirk knowing this would be inttesting to watch while drinking coffee.

"I'll rell you later, but have a good day." Deadly told the magenta furred and haired girl, seeing her open a portal using her magic disappearing despite Dudley being worried for his twin brother in case he got hurt, seeing him roll his eyes, seeing Kaley ready to go making him chuckle as they were leaving for the day appearing at the indoor trampoline park, seeing Constantine and Sneaker there.

"My dad and I come here a lot, since we have a lot of energy, compared to incle buzzkill." Sneaker said making Kaley giggle at this, because it was true bouncing around despite doing backflips like Sneaker had shown her, impressing Constantine but worrying Deadly in vase she got hurt.

They were also jumping around, with Constantine doing ninja moves and Deadly being himself, enjoying going high, until landing hard, hurting his arm worrying Kaley hoping her dad was alright as Sneaker joined her, knowing that Deadly would be alright, seeing him needing it checked out since Constantine was here, she could stay and hang out with Sneaker until her dad got back, making Sneaker get it.

"Hey I get it, but your dad is awesome, plus getting a cast is like a badge of homour, especially for us kids." Sneaker assured her.

She and Kaley were having fun, jumping around, making Constantine smile because he hoped that Deadly was alright, because they were good friends making Sneaker agree.

"Da she is right, since it happened to her sometimes." Constantine said to her making Kaley get it, plus wanted to make her father's cast sparkly like when Piggy had broken her leg making Sneaker impressed as she was tellimg her, just as Deadly returned with his arm in a cast huggimg him gently making Sneaker get it.

* * *

"Are you alright dad, does it hurt pretty bad?" Kaley asked later, as she was drawing on the cast on his arm, since they were back in the castle beyond the Goblin City after what had happened today, hoping that Dudley would not freak out too much, if he saw the cast.

"Yes it hurts but it was fun, plus you were pretty impressive on those trampolines." he told her just as Crystal and Dudley were home, stunned seeing Deadly's arm in a cast hearing Kaley tell them, surprising them, making Dudley know this would happen because he cared about his brother.

"At least it's just your arm, you know?" Dudley said seeing Deadly roll his eyes at that, so was taking pain killers makijg Crystal get it, knowing how it happened was very sweet making Kaley agree, as it was nearly her bedtime and all the fun at the trampoline park had tired her out so was ready for sleep compared to other nights which the servants appreciated seeing Deadly agree, because he cared about her.

He was walking into Kaley's room, seeing her in her purple pyjamas, tucking her into bed while telling a story kissing her forehead seeing her out like a light leaving her be getting ready for bed himself as the adventure had tired him out climbing into bed, out like a light just as Dudley walked in checkimg on him letting him be knowing today had been fun for him and Kaley, hoping Piggy would not mind that Deadly's arm was broken.

"Yeah, she has broken her leg from what Deadly told us." Crystal said seeing Dudley nod in reply


	15. Borrowing Her Dad's Cellphone

It was now the beginning of December and snow was beginning to fall in the Goblin City but in the castle beyond it, Kaley had been stirred by the chill from outside making the light blue haired and furred goblin girl happy seeing it was snowing deciding to go outside and play in the snow even if both her dad and unle were still asleep along with her cousin, Crystal because they could all have snow fun together later, sneaking out of the castle, even though she was in her purple pyjamas.

She was already making a snow goblin like in the stories that her dad had told her about when he and Dudley were little dragons knowing he would love it and wanting to take a photo, going inside finding her dad's cellphone grinning mischievously, like Deadly when he was up to something hilarious.

"Daddy won't mind, plus I'll bring it back." she said to herself grabbing the black and purple cased phone rushing outside so she could take a photo of her snowy masterpiece knowing Deadly would like it, taking a photo using tne phone's camera grinning with pride, she went back inside noticing her dad, uncle and Crystal were up plus Deadly was surprised Kaley had his cellphone, guessing she had been playing with the camera.

"My phone is not a toy, alright but I get it, human kids like them too." he said after she gave it back, impressing both Crystal and Dudley wondering why she had used her dad's phone for, hoping not prank calls seeing her shake her head.

"I just used the camera, to take a picture." she admitted making them curious.

Plus Dudley had been persuading Deadly to think about letting Kaley go to school either here in the Goblin City or in the human world, but it maxe the light blue skinned dragon male anxious, even if his little girl did not know how to read or write yet despite getting good with her magic so was hoping maybe Deadly had made up his mind on the subject while in the dining room seeing a huge grin cross Deadly's face showing the photo.

"Yeah I got inspired, from the stories that dad told me, when you played in the snow." she told him making them impressed since the holidays were approaching meaning more family time together.

* * *

In her room in the castle, Kaley was doing art stuff after being outside in the snow, making holiday cards for her family, because when she'd been at the studio with Dudley, she'd heard the others singing holiday songs which she had never heard before Deadly had adopted her, loving them when she and Sneaker had explained how the holidays worked of sorts, which she liked so hoped that her family liked the cards, and was a bit hyper from drinkimg soda which Deadly had no clue about belching gigglimg, making the servants hope that she was alright.

"She must have had either candy, or soda when at the studio." Deadly told them, makimg Crystal hope that her younger cousin was alright or hyper down makimg Dudley face palm at this and at least Kaley was in her room, makimg Deadly was amused and hoped for chaos because his little girl was hyper off soda but after a while, Kaley was sleepy and lying on her bed zoning out, just as Deadly walked in so he could check on her.

"Is she alright, as she got quiet after a while?" Dudley asked him seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes she's taking an nap after earlier events." Deadly replied to him grinning while drinking Martini making his twin brotjer worry, as Deadly still had his arm in a cast after what happened at that trampoline park a few weeks ago.

"I'm being careful, besides this helps me relax." Deadly told him.


	16. Talking To Her Future Self

Kaley was in her bedroom playing but sensed magic in the air, which was not hers or her dad's making the light blue haired and furred goblin girl curious leaving the room, finding the aura was coming from the throne room making her enter as her purple eyes widened seeing a light blue haired and furred woman wearing a tiara with a purple suit makimg her curious seeing her grin at Kaley, knowing the girl did not know who she was until she heard her giggle.

"Whoa, you're me from the future?" Kaley asked seeing the light blue furred and haired woman nod in reply, knowing her younger self would be curious and have lots of questions that she could answer without spoiling things for her, seeing her younger self surprised that she was the goblin queen

"It was dad's idea since we became his daughter, after he retired, we inherited the throne and at first we were scared, but dad and the court helped." Future Kaley said making her impressed hoping her dad could see, how cool she looked as a grown up making her older self giggle.

"Oh he will, trust me sweetie." she assured her making Kaley grin, at her words as they were hanging out despite the fact it was way past her bedtime, since Deadly was attending to regal things so he did not mind.

"Fad is a pretty good king and a good dad, you know?" Kaley said yawning making her older self smile, knowing her younger self was tired and it was bedtime despite her saying she was not tired, as she was tucking her into bed hoping nobody saw her.

"I hope we can hang out again, big me." she said fallimg asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kaley awoke in her room remembering what had happened last night, talking to her future self that was the goblin queen, hoping it had not been a dream since she had been up pretty late last night rubbing sleep from her eyes, getting out of bed smelling breakfast was ready going downstairs to the dining room, making both Deadly and Dudley happy to see she was awake despite her still in her pHamas, when she was normally dressed wondering what had happened.

"My future self came to visit, and she was pretty cool so we stayed up." Kaley said making Deadly impressed by what she had just said and Dudley thought that maybe his niece had been dreaming, seeing the light blue furred and haired girl shake her head at her uncle saying that.

"Besidesdaddy talks to Grandpa Jareth a lot, and you're alright with that, uncle." Kaley said making Deadly grin at what she just said, because he had told her about that so he believed her that she had been talking to her future self, making her happy eating pancakes and drinking juice so it was helping her wake up mentally because she was tired, and could take an nap.

After a late brunch, she was in her room playing goblin queen, which her older self had inspired, but after a while she was sleepy lying down on her bed, lying on her side cuddling the stuffed dragon her dad had given her, just as Deadly was checking on her grinning because she looked cute right now, letting her be.

"Why're you're smirking, did something happen?" Dudley asked him.

"Oh nothing, Dudley." he replied.


	17. Helping Her Dad Feel Better

Deadly was not feeling good waking up, meaning he had a dragon cold which he was trying to hide from Dudley and Kaley getting up weakly going to tne dining room, despite Kaley noticing something was off with him, guessing he was sick and not telling anybody else since Dudley was noticing that something was off with Deadly along with the servants, despite Deadly saying he was fine, making Deadly shake his head.

"I'm not buying it, he is sick but hiding it, as usual." he said to Kaley making her guess her dad was sick hearing Deadly sneeze making her giggle because it was cute and saw her dad going back to his room, as he needed to rest.

"Is he alright?" Kaley asked her uncle seeing Dudley nod in reply.

"He has a dragon cold, which happens this time of year, he just needs to rest." he said to her, making the light blue haired and furred goblin girl want to help her dad feel better which the servants thought sweet, that she was wanting to help her dad feel better because he was pretty special knowing that orange juice and soup helped when somebody was sick, going to the kitchens

She was making soup for her dad hoping that Dudley would not see, because he would freak thinking she might get hurt so was making her dad a thermos of soup going to his room, hearing sneezing, coughing and whimpering entering his room seeing Deadly in bed.

"Aww dad looks cute sleeping, but I should leave the thermos where he can find it, when he wakes up." she said putting it on the becside table leaving her dad be to sleep so was going about her dat like playing goblin queen in her room, besides playing with toys quietly as not to wake Deadly.

Dudley was relieved by that because the servants were wanting Deadly's opinion on things because he was the king, so right now Deadly needed to rest to get over the cold noticing Kaley had made Deadly a card.

* * *

A few days later, Deadly stirred feeling better making tne light blue skinned dragon male relieved, but grateful to the servants, Dudley but also Kaley for helping him feel better when he was sick the last few days, seeing Kaley happy that her dad was better, because she had been worrying about him which made him smile hearing her happiness, going to get breakfast relieving the servants and Dudley that he was back on his feet, making Crystal happy as she had been worriedabout him too.

"I'm alrigjt, it was just a cold despite being a dragon one, but thanks." Deadly said making them happy, because everybody had been worried about him, and his health so happy he was feeling better.

Plus they were hanging out, and having fun, which Dudley found sweet because he had been worried about his twin brother knowing it had just been a cold which happened this time of year so was letting them be, going to help Piggy with things.


	18. Up All Night Doing Magic

Deadly chuckled, as it was late night or early morning and he was still up but using his magic, which he always did every night aroundthis tome, besides Crystal, Dudley and Kaley were sound asleep so they had no idea he did this, which made him happy only tonigjt he had no idea that his daughter was watching and very impressedby what he was doing, wanting to wake Crystal and Dudley up, so they could see too.

 _Why does he do it now, as he is the best king and dad ever, plus we have magic, so why is dad using his now?_

Deadly after sensing somebody was up, stopped what he was doing, hoping nobody had seen him, because if he got too carried away with his magic, he could do damage guessing it was late, going to bedfor now, unaware that Kaley had seen.

Later at breakfast, Deadly could hear Kaley excitedly talking about something, making his eyes widen with shock realising she had seen him doing magic earlier guessing she would be curious seeing Crystal grin at what her younger cousin was saying.

"Yeah he was doing cool stuff, but why do it late at night when nobody ccan see?" Kaley said making Dudley sigh, letting Deadly explain to her later, sensing his twin brother needed more sleep after being up all night, which was a good idea, seeing Crystal going to the castle library, her favourite place in the castle hoping Kaley wouldnot be too loud while playing so Deadly could sleep without waking up grumpy and everybody walking on eggshells around him.

Later that afternoon, Deadly stirred from his nap feeling much better, hoping Kaley was alright, because she was just being curious which was a good thing to be in his opinion.

He was seeing that Kaley was taking her nap, so was letting her be, knowing that like him, she got grumpy when her nap got interrupted letting her be.

* * *

It was later that night/early morning but Kaley was awake, leaving her room so was sensing her dad's aura in the throne room, and saw her dad using his magic which was impressing her making her eyes widen in awe, sneaking into there watching unaware Deadly could sense his daughter guessing like Crystal, her curiousity had gotten the better of her.

"You can come out, I know you're there as I can sense your aura." he told her, seeing said light blue haired and furred goblin girl appear seeing her look impressed making him impressed by that she was impressed by what he was dping.

"Daddy why're you doing this so late at night, as your magic is awesome?" Kaley asked.

"Sweetie sometimes I get carried away with my magic, so I do this late at night, so I can unleash my magic without causing damage." Deadly told her making her still impressed since she had growing magic, which Crystal and Deadly helped her with so she liked that her dad was practicing his own magic late at night plus Deadly was teaching her some new spells making her impressed.

That morning, Crystal and Dudley noticed that Kaley was tired, wondering why she was so tired, but she had promised her dad to keep what he was doing a secret seeing her drink juice so after breakfast was going to take an nap like Deadly going to her bedroom lying on her bed cuddling Scales zoning out


	19. Fending Off A Snow Goblin

It was December and a week closer to Christmas, and it was snowing outside the studio so Crystal and also Kaley wer playing in the snow because Kaley had noticed it was snowing so Deadly and Dudley felt it was a better idea if they went outside than stay inside being under their and the others's feet but both goblin females were having a blast throwing snowballs, building snow dragons among other things, until the snow started picking up in coldness.

 _What in the Labyrinth is happening, as it should not be this cold, and hope Kaley is alright._

"How come it's getting super cold, was it pur fault?" Kaley asked hugging the magenta haired and furred goblin girl since she had learnt from her dad that penguins did that to keep warm, hearing evil laughter seeing a snow goblin girl making Crystal annoyed.

"Well, well Deadly's niece and his little princess out here on their own." she sneered making Kaley scared, as her dad had told her about Frost and her trying to freeze the entire Labyrinth, making Crystal being protective of her younger cousin, creating a protective bubble around Kaley so that Frost could not hurt her, so was fighting Frost using her magic, unaware that her uncle was sensing that something was wrong, appearing at once.

"I got this, uncle just watch out!" Crystal warned him, but Deadly was helping her scare Frost off relieving Crystal passing out making Kaley worried as the protection bubble faded, feeling her dad hug her and relieved she was safe.

"Crystal made sure I was safe, but what about Crystal?" Kaley asked him, as he scooped her and Crystal up, disappearing but reappearing in the studio, making the others wonder what had happened yet Deadly was ignoring them getting both Crystal and Kaley warm which was important to him, makimg hot chocolate after putting Crystal on one of the couches in the break room after wrapping a blanket around her gently.

"She just used too much of her magic, to fight but also protect you." Deadly assured Kaley eskimo kissing her nose which he had taught her with Gloria Stefan's help which was making them both feel better, hoping that Crystal was alright humming softly seeing Dudley there wondering what had happened.

"That's impressive that Crystal was able to fight Frost." he said seeing Deadly agree wiping a few tears away.

* * *

A few hours later, Crystal was beginning to stir, wondering why she had a blanket around her, remembering that Frost had shown up and had tried to hurt Kaley yet she had protected her using her magic besides Deadly helping her, hoping that Kaley was alright and not scared after what happened, seeing hot chocolate there which had not gotten cold along with holiday cookies which she and Kaley had helped Deadly bake smiling, as she was feeling better.

"You're awake, and alright, as I was worried about you, even though daddy said that you would be okay, thank you." Kaley said hugging her makijg Crystal surprised even though she loved hugs and giving them.

"Thanks for saving me from Frost, as daddy fought her before, so he was also scared when you passed out, as we're family." Kaley replied to her unaware that Deadly was watching finding it sweet, as it reminded him of Dudley and him at that age, plus the holidays brought out good feelings in people, also Muppets too which was a good thing seeing Sneaker and the other kids back from school, wondering what had happened.

"Frost showed up, but Crystal took care of her." Kaley said impressing Sneaker hoping she was alright seeing Crystal nod in reply hopimg that Frost would not come back hearing Deadly assure her that it would not happen


	20. Coffee High

"You sure this is a good idea, my dad said that stuff is mud, Sneaker." Kaley said, seeing Sneaker roll her eyes at the lightblue haired and furred goblin girl because they were hanging out at the studio.

"Your dad was saying that, so that you would not want to try, besides my dad let me try coffee around your age, you'll be fine comrade." Sneaker encouraged making a caramel latte seeing her sip but gulp it down making Sneaker amazed seeing the goblin girl's magic activate, like turning herself into a dragon so she could fly, belching smoke rings but giggling and hiccuping.

"Oh no, not good, Sneaker as uncle Deadly will flip because coffee makes some magical creatures drunk, likeuncle Deadly and she's gonna want more." Crystal told the chubby but mischievous amphibian female making Sneaker excited to see what Kaley would do next, feeling tne ground shake.

"Sneaker Bad Frog, did you give Kaley coffee and now she's fifty feet tall?" Deadly said worriedly seeing Kermit and the others hiding at a fifty feet tall goblin girl giggling and on a coffee high.

"It's alright, just don't step on anything sweetie." Deadly said to Kaley seeing her pick up Crystal like a doll putting her in her jacket pocket going outside making Deadly nervous, in case his sweet girl got hurt, by the authorities, making the others wonder how this had happened, seeing Deadly pointing at Sneaker.

 _I know how to calm her, as she's just a little kid whose magic got out of control because Sneaker tricked her into trying coffee, as music soothes the savage beast._

He was going after Kaley but singing something through a megaphone, that Jareth used to sing to him and Dudley when they were too full of beans to sleep which was working seeing her shrink to her normal height seeing Crystal appear beside him unharmed scooping Kaley up gently, going back to the castle beyond the Goblin City so Kaley could rest, using his magic to make an ice pack putting it on her furred head, knowing she would have one heck of a headache besides a tummy ache from all that coffee.

"I'm so sorry this happened, but maybe decaff will be good for you, like when I drink it." Deadly said softly to her while she was sleeping seeing Crystal ask if Kaley was alright seeing him nod in reply, as he was telling her that Kaley was just sleeping off the caffeine.

* * *

"Owwww my head and tummy really hurt, what happened?" Kaley said, after stirring after a while relieving Crystal and Deadly because they had been worried for her explaining what happened makimg the light blue furred and haired girl feel bad about what had happened.

"It was not your fault, as coffee does thst to your dad, which is why he drinks decaff coffee." Dudley assured her as he hsd been worried about his niece after hearing what had happened relieved no harm had came to her.

"Sneaker got quite the talking from me and Kermit, about giving Kaley caffeine." he told them relieving Deadly at that plus was hoping that Kaley would lose her first baby fang anytime soon which Didley got because it had been a big deal when they had been little making Crystal amused.


	21. Getting Her First Loose Fang

_"Why're you biting things like cushions, is it to scare mommy?" Dudley asked Deadly, as his twin brother had been biting things like cushions making him surprised seeing his brother had a loose fang, his first one meaning when it came out, the creature that brought gifts to kids in the Labyrinth gifts when they lost baby teeth or fangs would bring Deadly stuff._

 _"We should tell mommy and daddy, about this as this is a big deal." Dudley told him._

 _"I showed daddy already, and he got excited and wants to know when it comes out, mommy will just flip out, she's not magic like us." Deadly replied as the loose fang was making him sound different, which Constantine had found cool along with Dudley guessing he wanted to make his loose fang come out faster making Dudley shake his light blue skinned head._

 _"Deadly, you just have to wait, until it comes out, alright?" he advised._

 _"Alright, but it's gonna be a while." Deadly told him as Constantine had told him, how to get his loose fang out faster makimg Dudley nervous because it meant chaos seeing Deadly getting his pranking tools_

* * *

Kaley was impressed hearing her dad telling her a story about when he lost his first baby fang because he realised that his little girl hadher first baby fang which was making him excitable like when he had his first loose fang, hoping that she would not try to make it come out faster like he had tried to at her age knowing she loved his stories besides Dudley was helping Piggy, so he was having some cuddle time seeing Kaley touching where her loose fang was, making Deadly chuckle.

"Sweetie I know you're excited for your first loose famg to come out like I am, but you just have to wait for it to come out by itself, like what Grandpa Jareth told me." Deadly said to her stroking her hair with a finger seeing Dudley there guessing Deadly had been telling her stories especially the loose fang one, because Kaley had her first loose fang which Crystal had noticed the other night.

"Yeah and daddy had the same problem at my age." Kaley said making Dudley smile at how cute his niece was, seeing Crystal back from school knowing because Kaley did not go to school yet, Deadly was spending a buttload of time with her knowing when she did start school, he would be sad knowing after the holidays that might be happening and knew this might happen, like her getting her first loose fang so was deciding to start a scrapbook documenting Kaley's firsts which Crystal and Dudley found sweet.

"Yeah as she is very sweet, but I know she is growing up, just not too fast, I hope." he said softly which only Dudley had heard getting that his twin brother had a big heart which Kermit and the others did not get seeing Kaley hug him, because she sensed that he had needed it.

"The holidays are going to be fun, daddy, plus Santa will bring you gifts, and probably on the nice list." Kaley told him, which was makimg him feel good inside making Deadly guess it was the Christmas feeling that Kermit and the others were singing about in the studio.


	22. Watching Christmas Home Movies

It was Christmas Eve morning, and Kaley was already up, because she knew that Santa was coming tonight getting out of her room, going to her dad's room hearing him snoring like a bear making her giggle softly sneaking into there, noticing a painting of her grandpa with her dad and uncle at her age knowing how much her dad and uncle missed their dad, so had an idea for their present needing Crystal's help, as she was bigger and had better control of her magic jumping on the bed awakening Deadly, making him chuckle knowing it was Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, plus I have an idea for your gift, after seeing that painting." Kaley said to him, after getting off the bed, leaving the room making Deadly confused about what she meant hoping it would be cute since they would be opening presents in the morning smelling pancakes, going down to the dining room sitting down at the table as Crystal and Dudley were joining them makijg Kaley curious, asking Crystal to help her with her dad's gift.

"I guess I can try, but what were you thinking?" Crystal asked while she and Kaley were in the library after breakfast as Kaley had asked the magenta furred goblin girl to help

"I was wanting daddy to see Grandpa Jareth again, for the holidays." Kaley said which made Crystal amazed by her younger cousin's idea as it was very sweet knowing how her uncles missed their dad hugging her, making the light blue furred and haired girl giggle helping with the spell.

"It's ready, and he's gonna love it, as he misses seeing Jareth, so this was a good idea." Crystal said to her.

A gift wrapped box was in Kaley's blue furred hands, as she was leaving the library, running to the throne room where the family Christmas tree was putting her gift for her dad under it, hoping he would like it, realising there was going to be a Christmas ball later tonight meaning she would have to get dressed up fancy deciding to have some fun in the snow, since her dad, uncle and the servants would be too busy to notice.

"Yeah let's go, as daddy won't mind." she memtioned as she was outside, hoping Frost was not out here but remembered her dad had banished her from the Labyrinth which was good hoping the servants had not noticed she had went outside to play.

"Yeah, snow fun rocks!" she said goggling makimg snow angels just as Deadly was there grinning, guessing Kaley had just wanted to play while they were setting up te ballroom for the ball so he was getting her to come inside, so she could get ready for the party seeing her excited seeing Sarah there hugging her leg making her giggle at her grand daughter.

"Somebody has to get ready for the party, alright?" Deadly said seeing them go upstairs.

* * *

During while tne ball was going on, Kaley was not a big fan of crowds, and was seeing Crystal and Dudley watching something, hearing her grandfather's voice and seeing him with her dad and uncle and they were around her age, making her giggle at her dad being mischievous surprising Crystal and Dudley guessing she had gotten bored of the party.

"It's alright, but we're watching old home movies, as normally on Christmas Eve, your dad and I watch these, but Deadly would be happy, that you like them too and find them funny." Dudley told her making the light blue haired and furred goblin girl smile revealing baby fAngus.

Later Deadly heard laughter, realising what they were watching, and were keeping a certain tradition alive, seeing Crystal and Dudley nod, seeing how happy he was looking that Kaley was loving these home movies too getting an idea, since she was part of the family now, so it would be fun plus she would be able to watch them back as she got older wiping tears away before Kaley noticed feeling her hug him.


	23. Talking To Santa

It was late night Christmas Eve and the ball was over, yet Kaley was still hyper from eating treats making Dudley chuckle because it reminded him of his twin brother at that age, hyped up from treats when their father used to host said ball so hoped she would settle down soon before Santa got here giving Sarah an idea because when both Deadly and Dudley were little and too excited to sleep on Christmas Eve, telling stories helped relax them, so that they would want to fall asleep hoping that Deadly would let her.

"I guess you can try, but she had a lot of treats at the ball, plus it being Christmas Eve, she is super excited." Deadly said after he told Kaley to get ready for bed seeing her go upstairs to her room to get ready for bed, as she was very excited because Christmas was tomorrow getting into pyjamas after brushing her fangs like she normally did, surprised seeing Sarah enter.

"Grandma you alright, is something wrong?" Kaley asked makimg her giggle assuring her that everything was alright, so was telling her a story that was relaxing the youngster into sleeping lying down in bed, but afterwards Sarah kissed her goodnight before leaving her room.

"Is she asleep, after telling stories?" Deadly asked nervously seeing her nod in reply, saying that Kaley was out like a light after everything that had happened tonight seeing him and Dudley going to bed too, because tney had a big yet fun day tomorrow seeing Sarah agree knowing they had been watching home movies earlier knowing Jareth would be proud of them, especially Deadly.

* * *

It was early morning and Kaley had been sleeping soundly, until hearing an noise on the castle roof awoke her from her slumber, knowing only one person that could do that springing out of bed, leaving her room, going downstairs to the throne room hearing somebody in there but peeking in there made her purple eyes widen in awe seeing Santa putting gifts under the huge tree, making her excited knowing her dad, uncle and grandma would be surprised when she told tnem later, giggling seeing him eat the cookies which she and her dad had made.

"I know you're there Ms Pimperton, you don't have to hide, just like your dad, when I visit." Santa said impressing the light blue furred and haired goblin girl knowing Santa knew everybody in the entire world along with everybody in the Labyrinth making him smile.

"I see you brought my family presents including my dad, as he is the best dad, and a good king of our realm." Kaley replied to him as he nodded in reply saying that Deadly had worked really hard to get onto the Nice list making Kaley smile yawning as it was pretty late going back upstairs to her room, snuggling back into her bed cuddling Scales going back to sleep, knowing her dad would be impressed when she told him and her family later.


	24. Merry Christmas

"Wake up my girl, it's Christmas, it's here." Deadly said, waking Kaley up because it was indeed Christmas morning making Kaley excitedly wake up, leaving her room hoping that Crystal and Dudley were already awake, going downstairs to the throne room where the beauitful but huge Christmas tree with loads of giftsunderneath impressng Deadly.

"I guess we were all on the Nice lit's, eh even you dad?" Kaley said making Deadly smile at her words, just as Crystal and Dudley entered while in their pyjamas very impressed by the gifts, opening but Deadly was stunned, opening his daughter's present as magic swirled around him seeing somebody who he and Dudley had not seen in a .omg while, their adoptive father Jareth.

"It's so good to see you both, tnat you're doimg well, and that Deadly is a very good ruler." Jareth said seeing Deadly nod in reply, as he was choked up by this making Kaley surprised, because she thouvht this would make him happy, not sad which Crystal got because both goblin youngsters were letting this happen, not intervening seeing Jareth disappear after a while seeing Deadly hug Kaley.

"Tnanks as you know how much we missed him." he said wipimg away tears makimg Sarah get it, knowing Kaley knew about her grandfather from the stories that Deadly had told her, so that had been a very sweet idea, as they werr going on with opening gifts.

That afternoon they were having Christmas dinner, but having fun, eating treats, laughing and just being a family plus Deadly and Dudley were drinking wine which was loosening them up, making Sarah hope they were being careful making Crystal and Kaley chuckle, because they were having fun plus it was Christmas

* * *

"Did you enjoy today, sweetie?" Sarah asked Kaley as she was tucking the light blue furred and haired goblin girl into bed after the excitement of today plus Deadly and Dudley were pretty rowdy from the wine, so she was tucking Kaley into bed, for Deadly.

"Yep I did, plus I am glad that daddy liked my gift, and hope he's alright." Kaley said to her.

"He did, and it was very sweet of you and Crystal to do that." Sarah replied makimg her feel good, as she was cuddlimg Scales because Christmas was a long day of craziness and family which the holidays were about, seeing her out like a light leaving her room.

She was joining Deadly and Dudley in the throne room, as they were drinkimg coffee, but Deadly was drinkimg decaff coffee relieving Sarah because Dudley had told her what happened when Deadly tried drinking normal coffee, so was telling them that Kaley was asleep makimg Deadly hope she was alright, seeing Sarah nod noticing that Deadly was quiet because of that amazing gift that Kaley had given him.


	25. A Bit Shy

Kaley was wondering where her dad was, because it wasnearly New Year's Eve meaning there would be another party at their castle going to ask Crystal where her dad was since she was bigger, she might know where he went going to the castle library where the magenta furred and haired girl loved being finding her helping the librarian wondering if Kaley was doing here, hearing her ask where Deadly was, making Crystal get it.

"He went to visit his new friend in China, but he'll be back soon." Crystal told her making Kaley happy that her dad had a friend and hoped they were nice making Crystal get it after helping clean up the library going to get a snack hearing laughter from the throne room asthey entered seeing a female Chinese dragon in a kimono with shoulder length hair with Deadly beside her.

"There you are, I was looking for you, this is my friend, Lotus from China." Deadly told them making Crystal impressed but Kaley was feeling shy around Lotus which Dudley and Sarah got knowing she might be like that, when she started school, so had to help her feel comfortable around new people or kids, magical or human.

"Aww it's alright, let her take her time." Lotus said seeing Deadly abree, plus he could help her with her social skills before she started school, plus they wer about to have tea knowing Kaley liked having tea plus Lotus had brought yea with her making im excited to try.

"Kaley will warm up to you, she just is shy." Crystal told the female dragon, seeing Kaley drinking yea quietly and being quiet while eating snacks hearing Deadly raving about the tea making Dudley smile at this.

Deadly saw Kaley go to her room after a bit, so would check on her later after Lotus left, making Sarah get it so she would help him with that seeing the light blue haired airl playing tea party which was cute letting her be for now.

"Is Kaley alright?" Deadly asked her seeing her nod.

"Yes she's in her room playing tea party." Sarah told him relieving him, so would talk to her later or at bedtime about this, hopimg that her first day of school would go well.

* * *

"You know it's alright to be shy or taking your time around new people or ,ids, but there's nothing wrong with making friends magical or human, besides daddy never had any dragon friends until meeting Lotus." Deadly told Kaley.

"How cpme as you're funny, nice and brave?" Kaley asked him.

It was later that nigjt and almost Kaley's bedtime so Ceadly was in his daughyer's room sitting on her bed, with Kaley on his lap because they always had cuddle time like this, and was talking about makimg new friends after her reaction to meeting Lotus earlier.

"Because they were mean, and bullies, but Lotus is very nice, so you can trust her." Deadly assured her hearing her yawn guessing it was time for sleep tucking her in, kissing her forehead going to sleep leaving her room seeing Dudley and Sarah wanting to know how things went.

"We talked about earlier, so things should go smoother when Lotus visits in a few days." Deadly said to them, making Dudley and Sarah happy about this since warming up to Lotus might help prepare her for starting school, so saw him go to bed because he was tired makimg Dudley and Sarah proudof him.


	26. Learning From Her Cousin

Kaley was playing in one of the forests near the Goblin City, when she heard sounds making the light blue haired and furred goblin girl curiousfollowingthe soundsmaking her purple eyes widen in surprise, seeing an unicorn as Crystal had read her stories about them, so was wanting to befriend it seeing it shy wanting apples from the tree climbing up it, getting one for it seeing the unicorn eating making her happy.

"It's alright I'm not goingto hurt you, since I am a princess of sorts." Kaley told it making it happy realising that it was following her but she had to go homebefore her dad or uncle got worried arriving at the castle before lunch relieving her, unaware the unicorn had followed her home.

"You should go back to the forest, before my daddy or uncle finds out." Kaley told it as Crystal was surprised that an unicorn was in the castle guessing her younger cousin had let it in, making her want to help her get it out before her uncles saw.

"I did not mean for t, to come here as I fed it an apple." Kaley told her making Crystal get it, so wasleading the unicorn out back to the forest, relieving them, going back to thecastle before anybody knew they had left, making Deadly and Dudley wonder what they hadbeen up to hearing Crystal say that they hadbeen waiting for them makimg Deadly relieved, hoping they were alright.

Plus later, Crystal was going to a sleepover, makimg Kaley curious guessing it would just be her and her dad tonight because Crystal was going to her sleepover sinceshe did not have many friends so was helping her cousin get ready as itt was helping her learn about sleepovers, making Deadly happy that was happening hoping that if she did makefriends when she started school, she would go to her first sleepover.

"Yeah it will be fun, plus we get to stay up late among other other things." Crystal told her as they were seeing that Lotus was coming over for dinner makimg Kaley happy about that making Deadly happy about that, because they had been working on social skills, seeing Crystal agree leaving for her sleepover opening a portal to the human world using her magic, going through.

"Maybe she'll tell us about it, when she gets back tomorrow." Deadly told her as they were getting ready for Lotus coming plus Kaley was getting cleaned up for dinner plus was putting on her best clothes because it was decorum for these kinds of things plus was excited for the dinner party, along with Deadly and Dudley.

A few hours later, sje heard that Lotus was here, leavimg her room, goimg downstairs, seeing Lotus here makimg her happy, making the female Chinese dragon happy that the .ight blue haired and furred goblin girl wasnot so shy, hearing Deadly say they had been working on Kaley's social skills.

"That's good as she is very sweet, and adores you." Lotus told him as they were goimg to the dining room along with Dudley and Sarah seeing Lotus had brought desserts makimg Kaley curious, making Lotus giggle at her being cite.

* * *

It was the next day or mornimg, so Deadly, Kaley and Dudley werr having breakfast in the dining room, having pancakes which Deadly and Kaley had put a lot of chocolate and sprinkles over makimg Dudley chuckle, knowing they both had a sweet fang, which was cute.

"You think Crystal had fun at her sleepover?" Kaley asked while eating, makimg Deadly chuckle at her, because it was cute knowing he was just as curious as his daughter.

After breakfast, Kaley was running around the castle as she had a of energy, so wasburning some of it off, as she was hyper just like Deadly at her age which amusedDudley, hoping that she would not play with the cannons like her dad, or try to at her age, hoping Kaley was smarter than that.

He heard that Crystal was back later from her sleepover, making Kaley and Deadly curious about how it went, makimg the magenta haired and furred goblin girl giggle, telling them, knowing they were curious, about things plus guessed that Kaley had pancakes for breakfast, making the light blue furred and hairedgoblin girl surprisec that her bigger cousin knew what she had for breakfast.

"You always have that for breakfast, along with Uncle Deadly which is very cute." Crystal told her making Kaley grin, as she was listening to her telling them about the sleepover.


	27. First Day Nerves

"Ready for school, in a few days?" Deadly asked Kaley, seeing the light blue furred and haired goblin girl quiet whenever he or Dudley mentioned school or about her starting school guessing that she was scared about starting school making him feel a pain in his heart about that, so wanting to make her feel better remembering how they had met when she had tried auditioning for the Muppet Show had made her freeze up, guessing she was worryimg about thay happening at her first day.

 _Maybe I can help, as Dudley said that I was like that about my first day of school too bug she just needs help._

"Daddy you surd it's a good icea to go to school, what if I'm not smart enough, or the other kids don't like me, tne food not good?" Kaley said making Crystal, Deadly and Dudley exchange a look woncering where she was getting this wofried.

"That's what Jareth told me, despite Sneaker saying he was making it up." Kaley admitted making them get it, knowing a lot of kids her age got like this about tndir first day of school, so would assure her she had nothing to worry about as Deadly agreed, plus he had found a prophecy stating that Kaley would become the goblin queen when she was an adult, but deciding to wait before telling her.

"Sneaker is right, school is fine, Jareth was just being a moron." he assured her, as they were going to have tea, making Kaley wonder if everything wasalright with her dad, making the other kids guess Deadly had something to tell Kaley making Jareth curious seeing the kids ive him a look.

Kaley giggled as she saw her dad using his magic to make the teapot and cups appear, making Deadly grin at that knowing how she thought he was awesome, seeing her eyes widen, hearing she would become queen when she was an adult, seeing Deadly nod.

"We need to keep this a secret, alright?" Deadly told her seeing her nod, as she knew that Crystal and Sneaker would be impressed, plus Jareth would be annoyed gigglimg drinking tea, and eating snacks, plus he was going to help her on her first day of school, making Kaley geel better about this seeing Dudley there guessing Deadly had told her about the prophecy seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes but we're keeping it a secret." he replied to him which Dudley thought was a smart idea, but was seeing her sleepy guessing it was time for her nap, seeing her zone out letting her be and was going to help Piggy seeing Sneaker being her usual self.

* * *

It was the night before her first day of school and Kaley was in pyjamas playing, but despite her dad makimg her feel better about school, she was still nervous hoping what her dad had told her about school was true, rather than what Jareth had told her plus it was almost her bedtime so Deadly was helping her calm down for sleeping, plus was reading to her.

After leaving her room, Deadly was going to bed to get ready for his little girl's first day of school in the human world, getting into bed but was out like a light, and unaware that Kaley couldn't sleep because of her anxiety so was leaving her room, going to her dad's room and getting into his bed near him, which was relaxing her, drifting off to sleep so by morning, Deadly was surprised, or not surprised since she had been anxious.

"Aww it's alright to be anxious, but what the heck did Jareth tell you, that has you anxious?" Deadly asked her.

"He said that the other kids were big and mean, that there's a drill made of fire, a toilet where everybody goes at tne same time, that the food is from trash cans and the teacher is a terrible beast." Kaley admitted making her dad surprised by the things kids came up with these days.

"Sweetie they don't make kids eat trash, there is a fire drill but it's not a drill made of fire, but a safety thing, plus the kids are probably nice once you get to know them, and the teacher will be nice." Deadly assured her making Kaley feel better as she was getting dfessed, while they were making breakfast plus Deadly was making Kaley her lunch making Crystal and Dudley get it.

"You're doing a good job, preparing her for her first day of school." Dudley told Deadly.

Yeah but a little nervous, because she almost did not to go, plus slept in my bed." he said making them get it.

They then saw Kaley enter dressed in her signature look, making Deadly proud of her, knowing today was a big deal for her and also a big parenting deal for Deadly, as he was her father eating breakfast, and after that, Deadly was using his magic to open a portal to the human world, where Kaley's school was, seeing her there.

"I'm ready to go, I think." she said as they were leaving.

"She'll be alright, plus Deadly is with her." Dudley said.

Deadly and Kaley then appeared outside her elementary school, seeing a lot of kids in the playground which was relieving Kaley as they were going inside, going to the principal's office making her curious and nervous hearing her dad and the principal talking seeing her hug her dad before going to class.


	28. A Bad First Day

"You think the new kid is from outer space, or something?" Kaley heard one of the kids in her class say, which made the female light blue furred and haired youngster nervous because she wanted to make a good first impression.

"Leave her alone" she's not from outer space, but somewhere awesomer." she heard a familiar sounding vouce say, seeing Sneaker there and that tne kid that had been nosy about her was afraid of her favourite cousin, seeing tnem run off making Sneaker giggle.

"You alright, Kaley, did those losers bother you?" she asked seeing her shake her head.

It was recess and Kaley's first one, but despite her being her normal friendly and curious self, the other kids were wary of her, which Sneaker had heard from those kids that had been asking questions knowing Deadly would know how to make Kaley feel better, seeing her other cousins including Jareth there, yet he looked concernedfor her which was odd, as one of the things he had said was true.

"It's alright, you can talk to her later, we gotta go to class." Sneaker told the light blue skinned dragon boy as tney, Kaley and the other kids were going inside and back to class.

At lunch, Jareth noticed his younger cousin sitting by herself, which made him feel bad, making Kaley surprised hearing him tell her he and Sneaker's first days of school were rough yet intresting surprising the female goblin youngster by his kindneas.

"It'll be alright, plus uncle Deadly will know how to help, he always does." Jareth said.

During afternoon classes, Kaley was quiet but paying attention to the teacher, hoping Jareth was right, that her dad would know what to do to make her feel better about her first day of school not going so good.

* * *

Dudley was noticing Deadly pacing back and forth in the throne room, as Kaley's school had just let out for the day, so he was excited to hear about his little girl's first day seeing her and Crystal home from school seeing Crystal had a good school day, yet sensing that Kaley had not had a good first day as her aura seemed a little sad so was going to her room bringing milk and cookies, seeing her on her bed with Scales on her lap.

"Somebody didn't have quite the first day we imagined, you want to talk about it?" Deadly told her.

Kaley was telling him, making him get it, feeling bad that she had a bad day, assuring her that things would get better, seeing her do homework making him proud of her letting her be, seeing Crystal and Dudley ask if Kaley was alright as Deadly was telling them.

"We should help her, as she is sweet and friendly." Crystal told them seeing Deadly agree.


	29. Just Having Some Fun

"Uncle Deadly, Uncle Dudley, I think somebody taught Kaley a bad word." Crystal said makimg Dudley worry but Deadly impressed.

"Let me guess, Sneaker taught her, right?" Dudley told her, as they were in the studio as it was New Year's Eve so both Deadly and Dudley were helping out, and Kaley was with her cousins despite still wearing her Slytherin robes she had gotten for Christmas from her dad.

"Sneaker what have you been telling Kaley, nothing bad?" Dudley said trying to probe Sneaker, seeing tne mischievous amphibian female would not crack like Constantine, hearing Kaley saying something in Russian, making Dudley confounded, yet Constantine and Deadly were laughing hysterically as it was a bad word Sneaker had taught her only in Russian, unaware Constantine had taught, or teaching him Russian, in case any Russian goblins visited.

"I'm just helping her out, you know?" Sneaker replied to Dudley making Deadly get it, because his little girl was having trouble making friends at school, making Dudley sigh at that, because he believed that Kaley should just be herself.

"Says the dragon in bellbottoms, as she's just having fun." Sneaker replied.

Deadly was right, seeing them playing on the indoor play equipment, while Sneaker was skateboarding, doing stunts which impressed Kaley wondering how she was so good at that, hearing Sneaker say that she could teach her, hearing her excited about that, making Sneaker hope that Dudley would not stop them, as he was more over protective than her dad sometimes which even Jareth got, as Dudley got mad at him for his antics.

"Yeah, do it as it might help her with her social skills at school." Jareth told Sneaker plus Deadly would let Sneaker teach Kaley go skateboard makimg the other kids impresxed with the chubby yet mischievous amphibian female teaching the light blue furred and haired goblin girl to skateboard which she was doing good at, makimg Dudley surprised his niece was alright, after Sneaker teaching her to skateboard.

"I'm very impressed that she did that with jer, but Kaley is happy." Dudley said to Deadly.

"Yes, as she is having trouble making friends at school." Deadly told him, as they were going back to what they were doing.

* * *

It was later that night and Kaley was still awake despite Deadly and Dudley being asleep, yet she was just exploring plus maybe that migjt help her sleep running aroubd just playing unaware that was makimg Deadly stir, as he found his daughter still up shaking his head asking why she was still up hearing her say that she coukd not sleep, making Deadly guess she was like him at night, wired in energy so he knew what to do like when he was little and Jareth had noticed that he was still up at night.

"Warm milk normally helps when I couldn't sleep at your age, so it might help you." Deadly said as they were in the kitchens, making Kaley guess that her grandfather did that with her dad, so was drinking up which was soothing her into sleep which Deadly was noticing, picking her up gently carrying her back to her room tucking her in, kissing her head before leaving her room.

The next morning, Crystal and Dudley noticed a sleepy Kaley at the table in the dining room, guessing she like Deadly was up all night, guessing Deadly had given her warm milk to sooth her seeing Deadly nod as he saw her putting stuff all over her pancakes, making him chuckle, guessing she might need an nap, plus was teaching her to use her growing magic, which Crystal liked helping with.

"Yeah, she does, but she just wants to have fun." Deadly replied to them hearing Kaley yawning which they thought adorable.


	30. All Poxed Up

_Why do I feel all itchy, like I have fleas, but hope it's nothing bad, right?_

It was after Christmas break and morning, but Kaley was feeling itchy, really itchy while she was getting ready for school hoping that she was not catching something, going downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, sitting at the table drinking juice, picking at her food which was making Crystal, Deadly and Dudley wonder if she was alright hearing her say she was fine, yet Deadly sensed something was off.

"Daddy I'm alright, plus I have to go to school." Kaley said grabbing her backpack, unaware spots were starting to appear on her light blue fur, making Deadly nervous as his little girl had goblin pox making Crystal and Dudley get it, knowing they would probably have to pick her up from school hearing Deadly humming Grim, Grinning Ghosts from the Haunted Mansion, his favourite ride at Disney World.

"We should let him be, as he gets worried when these things happen." Dudley said to Crystal seeing her grabbing her messenger bag, leaving for school, so Dudley was keeping an eye on Deadly because he was worrying about Kaley

Right now at school, Kaley was feeling weird and warm, making the kids in her class giggle, plus the teacher noticed the spots over her fur guessing she was sick needing to phone her father makimg Kaley sigh, coughing leaving the classroom with the teacher, making the other kids restless like when there was a susbitute teacher making Sneaker and Kaley's cousins worried, thinking she was in trouble.

"She's covered in spots, oh boy uncle Deadly's gonna freak!" Sneaker said but jnew that Deadly cared about Kaley deeply, so picking Kaley up with her being sick would frighten him so hoped that Kaley would be alrigjt as the recess bell rang.

Deadly was frantic with worry, showing up at his little girl's school, after the nurse had called him, gping there, his heart aching seeing Kaley had goblin pox which was natural for goblin kids her age, placing a hand gently on her forehead feeling it was warm hot, scoopimg her up gently

He opened a portal back to the Labyrinth using his powerful magic, going through with Kaley on his back appearing in the castle making Dudley guess his theory had been right feeliing bad for his niece, seeing Deadly taking Kaley to her room, putting her in her bed putting Scales near her seeing her cuddle the stuffed dragon in sleep making him leave the room needing a doctor to check his little girl out.

* * *

"Yep, she has goblin pox, your highness, she just needs to rest, and not scratch." the doctor told Deadly making him relieved, as Kaley was still sleeping so he had summoned the doctor to check her out, making Deadly and Dudley relieved, seeing Crystal back from school later wondering what was going on, why her uncles looked worried.

"Kaley has goblin pox, but we're taking care of it." Deadly told her, making her relieved, knowing that her uncles could take care of her younger cousin, going to do homework after having a snack, hoping that Kaley was alright.

"Goblin pox is normal for goblin kids your cousin's age, despite her feeling terrible which makes me feel nervous." Deadly replied to her making Dudley get it, knowing how much his twin brother loved Kaley, so was basically being a caring parent seeing him go check on Kaley going into her room, seeing her begin to stir still feeling terrible.

"What's wrong with me, why am I itchy and sick?" Kaley asked sounding miserable, making Deadly feel bad for his little girl, sitting on the bed near her, feeling her head, that she was red hot, making him frown, like when the others annoyed him.

"You have goblin pox, which is normal for little goblins your age, despite my being worried when the school called." Deadly said after putting an ice pack on her head to bring down tne temperature plus had brought her juice to help her throat plus hoped that she was not getting him sick, hearing him say that he was fine.


	31. Peanut Butter and Jealous

"Why is Jareth always weird around me, or does not want to play?" Kaley asked Crystal, making the magenta furred and haired goblin girl taken aback by her younger cousin asking her this, wondering why she had not asked her dad about this seeing thehe girl in her Hogwarts robes.

"My dad is busy doing King stuff, and somewhere in the Labyrinth and Dudley is helping Piggy." Kaley replied makijg Crystal guess that she was in charge while both her uncles were not in the castle, guessing Jareth was at a certain studio hanging out with Sneaker.

"He must be peanut butter and jealous of you, and no, he did not turn into a PB and J sandwich, it's just another way of saying that somebody is jealous." Crystal told her making Kaley impressed by what her cousin was telling her.

"Jareth and uncle Deadly are pretty mischievous, so he encourages his antics, but after you came, he was spending a lot more time being with you, helping you so Jareth has not had much time, to be mischievous." Crystal told her.

"I did not mean to do that, I did not know he liked playing with my dad." Kaley said, feeling Crystal hug her saying that Jareth needed to figure it out for himself, but they were hanging out and Crystal was reading to her which she lover.

Jareth was having fun with Deadly, surprised that Kaley did not need his uncle, which confused the light blue skinned dragon boy so was just having fun seeing that Dudley had baked cookies, going to get some, making Deadly wonder where Kaley was going to the library seeing his girl asleep, plus Crystal told him that she had explained to Kaley, why Jareth was jealous of her, making him guess that was why Jareth was happy.

"That was nice of her, but I care about Kaley, just because my nephew is jealous, I can't drop her." he told Crystal making her nod, hopimg that Kaley was alrigjt and that Dudley had made his famous cookies, as they were delicious so let Kaley finish sleeping.

"Yeah, we should let her be." Deadly said going to the kitchens seeing Dudley wonder where Kaley was, hearing she was still taking her nap makimg Jareth surprised, that his cousin had let him have fun with his uncle, wanting to talk to her.

* * *

Later that early evening, Kaley was in her room playing and in pyjamas, sensing Jareth's aura, wondering what her cousin wanted, hoping he was not mad at here hoping it was not mischief, hearing him ask, why she had let him hang out with his uncle, when Deadly did things with her hearing her tell him that Crystal had explained that he was peanut butter and jealous so had let him have some fun, surprising him by this.

"Thanks, you know?" he replied seeing her nod in reply, seeing Deadly there wondering what his nephew was doing in here, guessing it wasabout earlier making the light blue skinned dragon boy nod leaving his cousin and uncle be, going to his room.

"That was nice of you, what you did for your cousin, as I know he gets a little jealous." he said seeing Kaley nod, explainingwhich impressed him, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight while turning on her night light before leaving feeling good about being a father making Dudley get it, proud that his twin brother was doing agood job at fatherhood, so was seeing him drinking decaff coffee, as his twin brother had drafted a schedule for his king stuff, including a power nap.

"Yeah, but I can still do stuff with Kaley, even with your crazy schedule." Deadly replied going to bed making Dudley relieved.


	32. An New Addition To Their Family

"Is Eclipse alright, after you talked daddy, as she seems to trust you?" Kaley asked Deadly, meaning tne female dragon that looked like her dad, that had been living with Tex but Deadly had helped her realise that Tex had been lying to her, so Deadly was letting her stay with him and his family.

"She'll be alright, she just needs time, but she wants to be part of our family." Deadly told her makimg Kaley grin at that because they could help Eclipse out, making Deadly agree with her, hoping Eclipse was getting settled in at the castle, kissing her goodnight and turned on her night light, before leaving her room.

He saw that Eclipse was still up, guessing she was not used to sleeping in a castle, and getting used to being part of their family, seeing the light blue skinned dragon female shy which he understood, guessing Tex had filled her with fear, yet being here and around him and Dudley was helping her feel better since the other night when they had talked and Deadly had adopted her as his sister which had surprised her at first, beginning to get it.

"You want some warm milk, as it might help you relax?" Deadly asked her, seeing her nod, in purple pyjamasthat Deadly hadmace for her, besides the outfit that she had first worn, which surprised her, until Crystal had explained to her which impressed her, that her brother was gifted but her purple eyes widenedseeing cookies because she had never had them before, stunning Dudley, because he knew his twin brother had a sweet fang, seeing Crystal up.

"Wow, you're having a late night snack, including uncle Dudley's fampus cookies?" Crystal asked seeing Deadly nod making Eclipse excited, eating, loving them making Deadly chuckle because that was like him, when it came to sweet giving Deadly an idea, seeing her loving sweet things.

After a while or earlier that morning, Eclipse was asleep, relieving Deadly because he cared about her, like with Crystal and Kaley, so was letting her be, going to bed himself.

* * *

"Sweet, you want me to use the Gut Grower on your sister?" Sneaker asked Deadly, the next day at the studio because Eclipse was at the studio or in the kitchen baking because Dudley had given her the recipe for his cookies, so she was wanting to try which the kids especially Kaley were smellimg making them excited.

"Yes I do, but do not let the others know, especially Kermit." Deadly replied to the chubby but mischievous amphibian female as she went to get it from Bunsen'slab making the kids wonder what Deadly had asked Sneaker to do plus it was nearly Kaley's nap time so was calming her down for sleep knowing she would be able to enjoy cookies when she woke up, kissing her forehead seeing her out like a light, relieving him.

Sneaker grinned, hitting Eclipse with the Gut Grower, as a beam shot out, hitting said female dragon in the belly, altering her metabolism, so that she would slowly gain weight without being full or being sick in life making Sneaker chuckle, knowing that Kaley would be curious, going to put said ray back, but Eclipse was feeling hungry, really hungry after putting the cookies on tne cooling tray, and cleaning up, going to the break room, making Deadly grin.

He was keeping this a secret from the others, knowing what they would say, helping Piggy with her outfits, asking him why he was distracted hearing the male dragon explain making her get it, hoping that Kaley was alright because she was curious about Eclipse.

Later after waking up from her nap, Kaley was with her dad having a snack, impressed by how good the cookies were, making Deadly smile, knowing Eclipse would appreciate that.

"Is mommy alright, as her cookies are good?" Kaley asked surprising Deadly, but getting it, which he thought adorable, not minding her thinking of Eclipse as her mom since she was family now, seeing Kaley drinking milk. which was very cute in his opinion, hoping that Eclipse was alright plus maybe baking was her thing, but he could help her with her magic.

After a while, Eclipse was awake but drinking decaff coffee, because Deadly had told her, that normal coffee made tnem drunk, which the female dragon was understanding, but saw Kaley hug her making her giggle, which surprised Deadly. guessing she was feeling good, which was making him happy because they were becoming family, hoping the others wouldunderstand, if he told tnem like he told Piggy.

"We should get going soon, you know?" Deadly said to her looking at Kaley makimg her get it.


	33. Turning Her Aunt Younger

Deadly had taught Kaley transformation spells recently, so she had an idea to turn Eclipse younger so she could grow up happy, so was going to find her making Crystal wonder what her younger cousin was up to, seeing her going to find Eclipse who was in the kitchens helping making Kaley happy focusing, saying the spell her dad had taught her, as magic swirled around Eclipse.

"Woah, you turned her into a baby dragon, but why?" Crystal asked confused, hearing her cousin explain, while getting chocolate milk seeing her older cousin get her dad seeing her age regressed aunt drinking up, knowing she was chubby seeing her dad surprised yet finding what Kaley had done cute.

"Is it a permanent thing, what she did, uncle?" Crystal asked Deadly, while he held Eclipse in his arms gently, like Jareth with him and Dudley at that age which Crystal thought cute.

"No, as only strong magic can do that, it will wear off." Deadly said despite Eclipse imprinting with him, knowing what Kaley was thinking when casting said spell, as he was rocking his age regressed sister to sleep, making both Crystal and Kaley impressed with how good he was.

"I have had practice in being a father, you know?" he said as he was leaving them be, making Crystal get it, as she was going to do her own things.

Later that evening, Deadly was feeding Eclipse which Dudley thought very cute, knowing that Deadly would miss this once the soell wore off seeing him nod changing his sister's diaper which was a good idea, because she had gotten messy.

* * *

"So, Kaley cast a spell and turned me into a baby, for the last few days?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes, but you made an adorable baby, and we had fun, you know?" Deadly replied to her a few days later, after the spell had worn off, with Eclipse her normal age again confused about what had been going on, until her brother had explained yet she got why Kaley had done it, eating cake.

"Somebody's sweet fang has returned, which is cute and helping your belly grow, besides when you get cuter, I can make you bigger clothes." Deadly said seeing her nod as he had explained about that, knowing she loved it.

"Yes and I would like that, you know?" she said gigglimg which made him grin, because he liked hearing her happy along with the rest of his family making Eclipse get it, feeling sleepy after eating which always happened to her now she was growing so Deadly was letting her sleep, since Kaley was taking her nap so rightnow the castle was kind of calm right now, yawning going to take an nap himself.

He guessed that he could use an nap, since being not just a father, but also the King of the Labyrinth could be tiring sometimes so these quiet times wasa welcomechange lying on the couch, zoning out, as Dudley walked in, sensing the calm aura right now, guessing Eclipse and Kaley were sleeping, so guessed that Deadly was taking an nap as well to recharge, leaving things be.

He'd also seen that a bakery had a flyer asking for help, and knowing how good Eclipse was at baking, he figured that would be perfect for her, so would run it past Deadly later, hoping that he would agree going to do his own thing.


	34. Calming Her About The Future

"Wow, so mommy might be working at a bakery, asthat would be perfect for her, right?" Kaley asked Deadly as it was the next morning plus Dudley had talked to him about that, Eclipse working at a bakery which Deadly was alright with, knowing his sister would be happy when she found out.

"Maybe sweetie, and we have to wait and see, as she loves baking, you know?" he replied while drinking decaff coffee seeing Eclipse coming into the kitchen hearing her brother tell her, making her eyes widen in surprise, since she called Kaley her little pop tart which Deadly thought cute seeing her making crepesfor everybody for breakfast.

"Are you gonna take the job, mommy?" Kaley asked her, seeing her nod.

"Yes my little pop tart, as it might help with money." Eclipse replied making Crystal impressed, that her aunt was taking on a job at a bakery in the human world, seeing Deadly agree, knowing the bakery would be lucky to have her, seeing Dudley agree.

"Yes they will be, you know?" he told her, as they were getting ready for the day, plus it was a school day for both Crystal and Kaley which was a good thing seeing them get their stuff before Dudley opened the portal to the human world, seeing both Deadly and Eclipse hug them before leaving, going through the portal with their uncle plus Deadly saw Eclipse ready for her first day at work, making him nervous for her, despite being hopeful.

"I'm ready to go, but hope I can handle this." she told him as he opened the portal to the human world through his magic, appearing outside the bakery seeing her hug him before leaving, making him hope her first day would go alright, heading to a certain studio.

At school, Kaley was nervous because the teacher had assigned a project about what the kids in class wanted to be when they grew up, making her confused hoping her dad or her cousins might help her figure things out plus knew her dad was worrying about Eclipse'sfirst day at the bakery, hoping the female dragon washaving a good day.

* * *

Deadly wondered why Kaley was so distracted during dinner, because they were talking about their day, like Crystal getting a good grade on her English homework, plus Eclipse had just gotten home from work, so was tired making Deadly get it, seeing her sitting at the table, drinking decaff coffee wondering what was going on.

"We were just talking about our day, and uncle Deadly thinks that something is wrong with Kaley." Crystal answered he noticing that Kaley was quiet which was odd since her cousin was always talking during dinner, which Deadly was noticing hoping that nothing had happened to her while at school seeing her shake her head guessing she might tell him later at bedtime, when it was just the two of them, which Dudley thought good.

At bedtime later, Deadly was surprised that a project was bothering her especially about what would happen when she grew u, assuring her that she would figure it out, maybe become queen which surprised her, makimg Deadly chuckle at her reaction.

"I can't rule forever, sweetie, so maybe that will maybe you will." he told her making her curious, getting sleepy which was a good thing because she needed her rest letting her be yawning, as he was tired.


	35. Figuring Out A Mystery

Kaley giggled as after hearing Sneaker telling her other cousins about making her room into a girl cave, the light blue furred andhaired goblin girl was doing the same hoping her dad would not mind, plus had grabbed a bean bag chair from the library, used lights to make it comfortable plus had her books and comic books on the table near the reading light, plus wondered what her aunt was up to, that made hertired during the day and had asked, but her dad had told herit was a secret.

 _Maybe she's a spy, and daddy knows, since she is his sister._

"Kaley Pimperton what are you doing to your room?" she heard Dudley ask, surprising her.

"I was making a girl cave, like what Sneaker did." she replied plus was surprised, that her dad was going to let her have a cellphone since her cousins had them, even Crystal so was excited plus was wanting to start her own video blog which Jareth thought a cool idea, knowing that Deadly might flip.

"Kaley you ready to go, sweetie?" she heard her dad call as she was grabbing her messenger bag, which was on the back of her door leaving her room making Deadly relieved that she was ready, opening a portal to the human world going through, which Crystal watched close.

"Your cousin is getting a cellphone, which Constantine talked him into, since her cousins all havecellphones." Dudley answered seeing Eclipse making herself coffee.

"Yeah I've been sleeping all day, and guess my sweet niece is with my brother, eh?" she asked seeing Dudley nod, knowing Kaley was curious about what her aunt was doing at night, which Eclipse got, as she only had told Deadly what she was doing because he had helped her build her lair which was under the castle.

Later that afternoon, Kaley was showing her cousins her new smartphone which was in a case so it would not get broken, plus Deadly had set parental controls so she would be safe impressing Sneaker and her other cousins putting their numbers into her phone, making her happy, plus Jareth asked her, if she was still going to do her idea, making Sneaker impressed since she had GulagTV, which was her video blog.

"Yeah, since people would be curious, about the Labyrinth, plus I have a mystery, about my aunt, because she is being mysterious and my dad is helping." Kaley said making them get it, adding more fuel to her imagination, making Crystal sigh, knowing they should leave Eclipse alone.

"But what if she'sin trouble, or Tex is bothering her?" Kaley asked her, making Sneaker curious, as she had heard about that guy from Kermit.

"Uncle Deadly can help if Aunt Eclipse needs it, we should let them be." Crystal replied to her.

"Alright, but the Avengers or the Guardians of the Galaxy would not let their family get in tneir way, if somebody needs help." Kaley replied seeing Kade and Sneaker agree with her while Crystal was doing her own thing.

Later that late night/early morning, Kaley heard footsteps getting out of bed, seeing somebody tnat looked like the superheroes in her comic books, making her put two and two together which equalled awesome, seeing Deadly and Eclipse surprised the girl had followed them.

"I knew you were doing something awesome, but Crystal said not to bug you." Kaley said excitedly.

"Yes we're magical superheroes but nobody else on the castle or our family know, so you have to keep this a secret, you can do tnat?" Deadly admitted seeing her nod in reply calling them Guardians of the Labyrinth, making Eclipse giggle at her niece, as they were leaving making Kaley grin going back to bed.

* * *

The next day, Crystal and Dudley wondered why Deadly, Eclipse and Kaley were tired, but they were not saying, plus Dudley was noticing that crime in the Goblin City had eased along with reports of two mysterious superheroes, making Kaley wink at her dad and aunt, making Dudley wonder what was going on.

"Pleading the fifth, uncle, you know?" Kaley replied eating breakfast, making Crystal guess that her younger cousin had figured out the mystery but just not telling her or her uncle, hearing Deadly and Eclipse saying they needed an nap

"Thanks sweetie, for keeping our secret, plus the entire city is impressed too." Deadly replied to Kaley making her proud, because she thought what they were doing was cool.


	36. Making Her First Friend

"What the heck, Ambroius ate my homework, dogs can really do that, not just a crazy thing kids say?" Kaley said after showing her dad who was tired after doing superhero stuff with Eclipse last night, so had been curious, hearing his daughter flip out.

"It's alright, these things happen, but the other kids in your class will be impressed, that it happens." Deadly replied as the light blue furred and furred goblin girl was getting ready for school, so was leaving with Crystal and Dudley, after hugging her dad hoping the teacher would not be too mad at her as Crystal knew it had just been an accident going through the portal making Deadly chuckle.

At school in class, Kaley was nervous, hearing the teacher ask her where her homework was, hearing her say what had happened making everybody in class laugh hysterically at her reason hearing that she was in detention making her sI gh.

Jareth and Crystal were surprised that Kaley was late getting out of school hearing her say, that she had been in detention because the teacher thought she had lied about what happened to her homework making tnem get it as Crystal opened the portal home using her magic, unaware kids in her class had seen impressed because Crystal was secretive about where she lived, or about her family.

Deadly was seeing they were home, seeing Kaley annoyed hearing her tell him, making him annoyed because she was telling the truth seeing her go do her extra homework which made Deadly mad yet impressed that his girl was taking it well seeing Dudley agree with him.

After doing homework, Kaley was in the forest near the castle where she played by herself, hearing gentle growl like giggles making the goblin girl curious seeing a dark gren scaled dragon girl in a hooded top nit had short hair and wings making Kaley curious seeing the dragon girl in question become unseen making Kaley get it.

"Hi, I'm Kaley, don't be frightened, I am pretty friend.y." she said seeing the dragon girl reappear.

"You're princess Kaley, as a lot of kids in the Labyrinth talk about your family, my name is Hearther Dragon, my mom and I live in Dragon City along with my dad." she said making Kaley curious, because her dad, aunt and uncle were dragons making Hearther excitedly describe the city, which she was picturing in her imagination making a wide grin cross her blue furred face as the two were talking becoming fast friends, until they saw one of the servants, guessing it was dinner time.

* * *

"Is Crystal alright, why is she flipping out?" Kaley asked the next day, after she came back from school, seeing her dad and Crystal scared plus she guessed she would have to wait before telling about her new friend.

"Some of her classmates followed her here, which is not a good idea, but your dad will handle it, he is the king after all." Eclipse assured her as she went to do her homework hoping Crystal was not in trouble, hoping Hearther could come to the castle sometime.

In the throne room, Deadly was asking Crystal's classmates why they were here, hearing they were just curious after seeing the magenta furred girl using her magic making him scared deciding to use his magic making Crystal guess what he might do seeing magic swirl around them endowing them with magic telling them that if he ever saw them again, he would turn them into goblins seeing them leave through the portal he oowned, making Crystal sigh.

She could hear Kaley talking to herself in her room, unaware about her new friend, going to cool down, after what had happened.

At dinner, she was quiet which bothered Eclipse, Crystal, Deadly and Dudley because she was chatty during dinner, hoping nothing ws bothering her, making her relise they thought something was wrong swallowing before speaking telling them about her new friend astounding them asking about her, hearing she was from the Dragon City, making Deadly's eyees widen.

"I never knew there was a city of dragons in the Labyrinth." he said as Kaley nodded proudly.


	37. Anxious About Her Dad

Eclipse was nervous hearing that her brother was not talking, making Dudley realise that his brother was not talking, making him worry seeing Deadly writing on paper using a Sharpie and then showing it to him.

"You lost your voice and have a chest bug?" Eclipse asked seeing Deadly nod, hoping that Kaley did not know, because he did not want to frighten her making Dudley and Eclipse get it, plus was getting honey, because he knew that it was good for sore throats seeing Kaley there.

"Is daddy alright, is he sick?" Kaley asked seeing Dudley and Eclipse exchange a look, telling her, making her get it, along with Crystal while eating breakfast and getting ready for school making Deadly relieved that Kaley was not scared, because Dudley and Eclipse had explained.

"We should get going, as we don't want to be late." Dudley said to the two of them, after opening the portal to the human world going through, yet Eclipse was making sweet tea using honey as she hoped that might help him feel better, seeing him drink while going to the throne room making her nervous in case anybody requested an audience with her brother.

"Deadly, I know you love being a king, but right now you are sick, so you need to rest." she said to him.

Deadly was nodding in reply, writingon more paper showing her making the light blue skinned dragon female relieved, seeing him leaving the room, knowing he would feel better soon.

"How is he feeling, the honey helped?" Dudley asked Eclipse, as she sighed.

"I don't know, he's been asleep all day, go check." she replied to him, seeing him go upstairs, to Deadly's room, sliding open the doors, seeing his brother asleep, knowing that resting was a good way to help heal when sick, so was leaving him be,

Later that afternoon, Kaley was home along with Crystal wondering if her dad was feeling better hearing her uncle say, that her dad was sleeping making her get it.

* * *

"Don't worry, as your dad will get better, as everybody human and magical gets sick, plus the doctor prescribed him powerful medicine that should help him feel better in no tiMessage." Eclipse assured Kaley as it was later that early evening and Kaley's bedtime, yet the youngster was worrying about her dad.

"I hope so because he i the best dad ever, and a good king." Kaley replied yawning getting sleepy as her aunt kissed her goodnight before leaving her room and doing what she and Deadly got up to at night, hoping her brother would feel better knowing how much their family cared about him seeing Dudley nod since Crystal was still up doing her own thing, unaware after a while, Kaley had left her room, going into her dad's room and climbing into his double bed.

Later that morning, Dudley was surprised finding his niece there, guessing she had been worried about Deadly, which he got leaving her be, as she needed her sleep making Crystal and Eclipse wonder if things were alright hearing him tell them, which Eclipse thought was cute, guessing that she might be missing school seeing Dudley nod.

Crystal was getting ready for school, but opened the portal to the human world, going through by herself making Eclipse impressed by her niece doijg it seing Dudley sigh, knowing that Deadly would be surprised that Kaley had not went to school, knowing Sneaker would be impressed that she did that, making leftovers of breakfast for when his niece woke up.

"Hey, she's just worrying about her dad, you know?" Eclipse assured him.

Dudley guessedshe had a point, but was hearing Deadly coughing, making him and Eclipse relieved, guessing the medicine was starting to work, making them happy so was making him decaff coffee, to help him warm up going to his room, seeing him smile realising that Kaley was sleeping in his bed, guessing she had been worrying about him, because he was sick.

"Yes she was, and missed school for the day." Dudley said to him hearing him coughing

"It's alright Dudley, we are pretty close." Deadly said softly, while drinking coffee.


	38. Learning An New Spell

"Whoa, what's going on, why is there crying?" Sarah asked herself, but was surprised walking into the throne room seeing Crystal, Deadly, Dudley, Eclipse and Kaley had turned into babies, wondering how in the Underground this had happened, seeing her age regressed family looking at her.

 _I have a feeling this was one of Deadly's spells, but I have to take care of them, until the spell wears off before chaos ensues._

"Hey it's alright, I got you guys, as it must be a curse, or something." she told them, seeing they were having accidents because they being babies again, they had no bladder control so she was getting them diapers, so was able to put most of them in diapers, just Deadly was being mischievous, like the first time until he relented relieving her putting them in a play pen in the throne room.

"What happened to us, why we like this?" Deadly asked them while they were playing.

"The shiny spell thingy didit to us, it flew into our rooms, we need to tell mommy." Kaley said.

"She can't understand us, to her it's just baby talk." Deadly said making them curious, seeing the spell thing flying around, as it had been a demigoddess that was jealous of Jareth and his family, so had cursed them which Sarah realised, revealing her annoying her trying to curse her, yet she was not affected annoying the demigoddess.

"Change my family back to their normal selves, unless you want banished, once Deadly realises what you did." Sarah said making her gulp, reversingtne spell hearing her family back to normal, wondering why they were wearing diapers, looking at Deadly seeing him shake his head.

"It was a demigoddess that did it, but I made her fix it." Sarah said surprising them, especially Deadly hearing her say that nobody messed with her family seeing Crystal and Kaley hug her making Sarah smile at this knowing they were very close plus Deadly had found out something that he wanted to show Crystal and Kaley, which involvedgoing to the library making both female goblin youngsters curious.

* * *

"Whoa, we can turn into animals, that's so cool!" Kaley said making both Crystal and Deadly chuckle at herreaction.

"Yes as it was how your grandfather used to get around in the human world." Deadly replied to her.

He was teaching them how to, but they needed to practice, in orcer to do it, seeing both females nod in reply, making Dudley wonder, if thid was such a good idea seeing Deadly roll his eyes, saying they had to learn these things, unaware that Kaley wanted to master it so she could go on adventures or to Japan, without her dad knowing.

"Deadlt's right, besides Kaley wants to learn, you know?" Sarah said stunning Deadly.

"Let's hope so, or he just gave them a way to get into trouble." Dudley told her, unaware that Kaley had turned into a light blue cat and had snuck out on her own, hoping the adults would not flip.

Later, Deadly noticed panthat Kaley was tired, plus saw she was in a kimono making him realise, she had mastered the spell he had taught her and Crystal hearing her brag about going to Japan plus she had brought back Japanese candy, telling her not to leave the castle without telling him where she was going, impressing Crystal that her younger cousin had left the castle.


	39. A Family Snow Day

"Yes snow day, meaning no school and antics, but gotta get out there before everybody wakes up!" Kaley said as she'd just woken up realising it had snowed in the LabyEinthoven, moreso the Goblin City getting an idea, focusing and turning into her cat form.

She was outside playing in the snow, building a snow goblin after turning back into her normal goblin self, unaware her dad and uncle along with Crystal and Eclipse were up, wondering where she was, finding her outside in the snow making Deadly guess she had used a certain spell again.

"She probably woke up, saw it had snowed and could not wait to get outside." Crystalsaid.

"I-I guess, b-but it's t-too cold!" Deadly said shivering, as Crystal and Eclipse along with Dudley were hugging him as if they were penguins like Gloria Stefan, which was making Deadly feel a little better, as they were going inside.

They were having breakfast, including pancakes and decaff coffee, plus Dudley noticed, that Deadly was quiet guessing the snow day had thrown his schedule off whack so would try to distract him, seeing him wearing his pink cardigan, which Kaley thought adorable.

"Daddy the snow day is gonna be awesome, plus maybe our cousins will want to have fun." she said to Deadly as they saw Jareth there along with Sneaker, saying there was a snow day, so Jareth had brought Sneaker to hang out, making Kaley excitable, wondering if Crystal was going to join in the fun seeing tne magenta furred girl shake her head going to the library, which was the warmest place in the castle right now.

"Don't worry about that, at least we're going to have fun." Sneaker assured Kaley, plus they were getting sleds for sledding which was making Kaley excited turning into her cat form, impressing them.

"It was something my dad taught Crystal and me, but I love doing it." Kaley said to them, which Sneaker agreed with, as they were having a blast along with the other goblin kids in the city, plus Sneaker told them she was a goblin of sorts making Kaley giggle at this.

* * *

"It's the first snow day in history, and you're not out there causing mischief, or a massive snowball war, that does not sound like you?" Dudley asked Deadly findinghimself still inside.

"I would like to, but it would be weird for me doing that, now I'm the King you know?" Deadly replied to him.

"You can still be the King and have fun at the same time, so go have fun." he replied to Deadly.

Deadly was going outside seeing Kaley and the other kids playing King or Queen of the Mountain, joining in much to tneir delight, knowing how much Deadly liked being mischievous sometimes, even though he was the King of the Labyrinth making Kaley giggle at her dad's antics.

Later that afternoon, they were inside having hot cocoa to warm up, amusing both Crystal and Dudley with the details of the snow antics, seeing Jareth agree with hisuncle because they had also snowboarded, which they were pretty good at, especially Sneaker as she was awesome at skateboarding, plus she had wantedto snow wrestle but Deadly thought that was a bad idea.

That evening, Kaley was in her warmer pyjamas, because it was a retty cold night, seeing her aunt bring her hot chocolate, thanking Eclipse making the female dragon chuckle at her niece's sweetness, hoping that Deadly was alright.


	40. Calming A Scared Goblin Girl

"Kaley looks exhausted and a little jumpy, is she alright?" Eclipse asked Deadly, as it was breakfast time and a school day, yet Kaley looked exhausted resting her light blue furred head on the table and on pancakes.

Deadly knew why his little girl was like this, because the other night, he had been telling ghost stories to the other kids even though he knew they might scare Kaley, she still listenedto him so it made him feel terrible, stroking her back jolting her awake seeing Crystal and Eclipse giggle making her wonder what was so funny, as there was maple syrup all over her face, making her scent unique.

"Somebody smells good enough to eat!" Crystal joked making Deadly face palm.

"No I'm not, I don't want to be a monsyer snack!" Kaley yelled leaving.

"I wasjust kidding, you know that?" Crystal said.

"Yes I know, but it's odd that she ran off like that, something must have spooked her-" Dudley said noticing Deadly trying to sneak out, realisingsomething had happened getting his twin brother to spill the coffee beans, so they could make Kaley feel better.

"When I wastelling the other kids ghost stories, Kaley thought she could handle them, and it loojs like she is scared out of her mind, but I feel bad." Deadly admitted making them get it, hugging him.

"Maybe we can make her feel better, you know?" Crystal said seeing her younger cousin going to school in her pyjamas despite being ready which Deadly thought cute taking her to school knowing her teacher would have something to say, about this arriving seeing Sneaker impressed by what Kaley was wearing noticing she was tired.

"That's why she came to school in her pyjamas, but I hope she's alright." Deadly told her.

He was going back to the Labyrinth, but quiet because he wasworrying about Kaley, hearing Eclipse ask, if Kaley was alright.

"She's at school in pyjamas right now, if that's what you mean?" he said while drinking decaff coffee, racking his brainson how to scarethe fear out ofKaley, realising he wasthe Phantom, grinning making Dudleynervous hearing him maniacally laughing.

"He figured out how to fix Kaley, I think, but his phone just buzzed." Eclipse said seeing it was Kaley's teacher making Deadly annoyed, as Kaley had fallen asleep in class again which happened with Sneaker going down there, making Dudley and Eclipse exchange a look hoping it was nothing too crazy, or Kaley might not want to sleep again.

"I've got a plan, to help her." Deadly replied to them.

* * *

That night in her room in the castle, Kaley was having trouble sleeping, tossing and turning waking up, with the bedcovers over her head hearing her bedroom door open, until she sawtne Phantom making her feel a little better, which was relieving Deadly seeing her do tnat, knowing his approach was working telling her that he had dominanceover all tne monsters and spoky things that lived in the castle, so they could not hurt her, without risking hiswrath.

Dudley was recording this using his twin brother's video camera, and would it onto Deadly's Youtubechannel, knowing a lotof parents with kids Kaley's age would appreciate it, seeing his niece out like a light cuddling Scales herstuffed dragon, impressingDudley.

"Yeah that was my plan, as she loves me besides me being the Phantom." Deadly replied making Dudley grin.


	41. Telling Them About Her Friend

Kaley grinned just like her dad, because it was the middle of the night on the weekend, and she had borrowed her dad's laptop editing an entry for her blog, which Deadly hadno clue about just like the rest of her family, just like how she kept her new best friend, Jessica Dragon a secret too who was with rhe light blue furred goblin girl in her hugeroom.

"What if you get into trouble with this, or your dadsees?" the hooded top wearing female dragon asked.

"I askedif I couldborrow his laptop, besides humans make this stuff on Youtube all tne time, even my dad." Kaley replied, seeing the video was uploadedto her Youtubechannel, which Sneaker had helped her with, after watching a lotof Youtube bloggers her age, so she figured how hardcould it be?

"Relax, I'm putting the laptop back, plus my dad will never know, or my family." shesaid leaving the room.

Deadly was relieved that she had brought back his laptop, guessing she had been watching Youtube on it, ashe had something for his own blog to pist, until he sawsomething on tne Youtube homepage, making his purple eyes widen in surprise, that his daughter had her own Youtube channel and blog seeing it was attracting attention making Dudley surprised.

"King Deadly, there is an intruder in the castle!" one of the guardssaid ashe went to check, seeing a hooded dragon kid who was a little olderthan Kaley, putting two andtwo together, telling the guards it was alright, relieving Jessica and making Kaley nervous.

"I can explain, this is my friend, Jessica Dragon, but it's not just about that, right?" Kaley said seeing the lok on her dad's face.

"I saw a certain Youtube channel of yours, I thought I said you couldn't do that until you were older, you have no idea what kindof people could be watching." he said making her nod, knowing this was like the time she had snuck off to Japan in her cat form making Jessica impressed by that.

"Just go to your room alright?" Deadly said seeing her go do that, and Jessica leave, because she did not want her friend, to get in more trouble.

* * *

"Darnit, I can't waych any of the stuff I normally watch on Youtube, as daddy put parental locks on!" Kaley grumbled later the next day but had an idea because maybe using magic could help her, doing so amd worked, making her very happy, but making it look like the locks were still on, plus had done another entryfor her blog which she was posting onto Youtube, since Sneaker did the same thing and her parents let her.

"Brunch isready, you coming?" Crystal asked her, seeing her nod as she was going to the dining room relieving Deadly, because he hadn't meant to yell at her especially in front of her friend seeing she was in a good mood unaware of what she had figured out to do.

"I get it, but just sleepy you know?" Kaley replied to him while eating and saw her dad drinking mamosas saying that they were for adults, which she agreed with despite the orange juice in it making Dudley chuckle at her curiousity hoping she was alright because Deadly had told him what had happened earlier along with Eclipse plus surprised she had a friend seeing Kaley quiet.

"Jessica is nice, plus lives in the Dragon City, plus she's a little older which is cool." she said making Deadly get it.

"That's very good sweetie, that you have a friend you know?" he replied to her making her happy, hoping Jessica was alright, seeing her there later asking her if she was in trouble.

"My daddy was just surprised, about you, besides the blog thing." Kaley said relieving the dragon girl.


	42. Meeting Dreadly

Kaley wondered why her dad and uncle were setting up a room, unaware that her cousin, Dreadly was coming to stay making her curiousabout her cousin because she thought that Jareth and Sneaker besides her cousins were her family, until Deadly said that Dreadly was from his and Dudley's family so Eclipse was makimg treats to celebrate Dreadly coming, which Kaley had been helping with.

"I hope she likes mischief like daddy, and books like Crystal, or likes baking like you, Aunt Eclipse." Kaley said making Eclipse giggle.

"She's very different from what your dad told me, and anxious, so we have to make her feel welcome." she replied to her.

They saw Jareth running in, wanting to sample some of the treats, making Eclipse shake her head at her nephew, saying they had to wait until dinner, making the light blue skinned dragon hoy annoyed leaving.

Deadly hoped that Dreadly would feel comfortable enough, to come out of her shell, plus excited to hear what Paris was like, so was going through the portal to the human world so he could pick Dreadly up from the airport, seeing a female dragon wearing a beret with short hair, wearing a hooded jacket and trousers with a shoulder bag looking anxious, making Deadly get it, hugging her.

"Awww somebody needs to relax, like at my castle." he told her. to her.

"O-Okay cousin, let's go." she said getting her suitcases surprised seeing him opening a portal to his castle, impressing Dreadly following him through making the rest of the family making Dreadly shy, making Dudley get it, seeing Crystal, Eclipse and Kaley happy to see her.

"I-I brought you gifts from Paris, I hope you like them." Dreadly said shyly, making Kaley get that her cousin was shy, hearing her yawning hearing Deadly say that Dreadly was jet lagged after her trip, making her get it, seeing her dad leading her cousin to her room, seeing Eclipse sense that Dreadly could use a friend while here which Deadly and Dudley thought a good idea, plus saw Kaley getting ready for school.

"I hope Dreadly is alright, because she is part of our family." Kaley said as they were leaving the castle the next day"

"She's just very shy, sweetie, but she'll come around." Deadly said to her, as he was dropping her off at school, hoping she would have a good day going back to the castle seeing Dreadly awake and in pyjamas, which he thought cute seeing her go to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, impressed by the food especially the pancakes making both Deadly and Dudley chuckle.

"Mmmm they're really good, did Eclipse make them?" she asked softly, making them grin.

"Yes like the desserts she made which we had last night, plus did you sleep alright?" Dudley asked.

"Y-Yeah despite it being a little hard to get adjusted." Dreadly replied drinking coffee.

"Awww that's alright, it is hard to get used, to new things but we can help." Deadly assured her.

They were talking, plus Deadly was telling her a lot of things, including how he Kaley came to be part of their family, which impressed the shy dragon female at her cousin's kindness stunning Deadly by her words, seeing Dudley agree with her seeing Deadly going about his regal day, impressing Dreadly.

* * *

"Is Dreadly alright, after we left for the day?" Eclipse asked Deadly, as it was early afternoon and she was back from her shift at the bakery, seeing Deadly nod in reply because he had noticed that Dreadly had been really quiet, since breakfast so Eclipse being back might make her happier, going to where Dreadly was seeing her drawing, doing art stuff.

"Eclipse is back, you want to help her in the kitchen?" Deadly said to her seeing her nod, going downstairs seeing Kaley curious about her seeing her going to the kitchens as her dad and uncle Dudley were going to acertain studio, telling her that she should stay, making her get it hoping maybe to bond with her shy clysine.

"Hey Kaley, whatcha you doing?" she heard Jessica say, making the light blue furred and haired goblin girl happy to see her best dragon friend getting an idea on how to help Dreadly, hearing the dark green scaled youngster ask, where the delicious smellswere coming from, letting Kaley lead the way to the kitchens.

"Plus my mom says, I get to go to the same school as you." Jessica replied making her excited, hoping they might be in the same class or grade making Dreadly giggle which surprised both youngsters, that Dreadly was coming out of her shell a little relieving Eclipse.


	43. Tipsy

"So, Kaley's friend got Dreadly to giggle, which is good?" Deadly asked over dinner, as he and his family were sitting at the table in the dining room, plus the servant had opened some of the French wine which Dreadly had brought Deadly from Paris, unaware that Kaley was drinking wine, getting giggly.

"Yes she did brother, but what's going on, with my sweet niece?" Eclipse asked him, hearing Kaley hiccuping and giggling while drinking from her goblet as Deadly smelled wine off his little girl's breath, stunned she was drunk, guessing that kids in Europe could drink wine, compared to America.

"It's alright Dreadly, anybody can make that mistake." Eclipse assured her making Dreadly feel bad, excusing herself making Deadly sigh because he wasn't mad at her as it had just been a mistake, so was tending to Kaley, so would calm Dreadly down in a bit.

He was putting Kaley into bed, preparing for her being hung over, getting an ice pack and pain killers hoping that she would be alright going back to dinner, hearing Dudley ask, if everything was alright seeing him nod.

"Yes Dreadly is in her room listening to music, but we should let her be, asshe feels bad." Deadly said to him.

"Yeahit was just a mistake, plus this stuff is alright, where she comes from." Crystal pointed out.

"Yeah, we should save her leftovers, in case." Eclipse said to him.

* * *

Dreadly was feeling bad about what had happened at dinner, tempted to pack her things seeing Deadly surprised, that she was even thinkingthat, just because of onelittle mistake seeing her surprised, that he was not mad at her, saying she just did not know how things worked here hearing her ask if Kaley was alright.

"She's sleeping alright, but it was funny, seeing Kaley like this, as Sneaker does stuff like that." he replied making Dreadly smile a bit.

"That's good, as I was worrying you were mad at me." Dreadly said softly avoiding eye contact feeling her cousin's arms around her in a hug, feeling she was shaky, but it was relaxing her seeing her sleepy passing out as he was tucking her into bed letting her be leaving her be.

The next morning Kaley stillfelt weird after last night, so Deadly was letting her stay home, plus was making decaff coffee to help her, seeing Dreadly wantto bring it to Kaley which he thought a good idea, seeing her going to Kaley's room seeing the light blue furred and haired goblin girl surprised seeing her.

"H-Hi I brought you some breakfast, as it was my fault, you got tipsy." Dreadly said shyly.

"Aww it's alright Dreadly, I knew it was an accident, besides my cousin Sneaker is a kid, and drinks wine, plus I get anxious a lot too, yet my daddy helps me feel braver about things, maybe he and aunt Eclipse can help you." Kaley told her, stunning the female dragon by her words just as Deadly walked in to check on her.

"Kaley is right, Dreadly, but you'll get used to things." he told her seeing her nod in reply letting her be, since her friend, Jessica Dragon was here, because she was wondering if Kaley was alright, plus needed her help to get ready to go to school in the human world wondering if the goblin girl was sick, her eyes widening hearing Kaley tell her what had happened.

"It was just a mistake, Jessica, plus Dreadly was talking to me, about it." she assured her.


	44. Curing A Bad Day

_I hope she's alright, as she was a little sad coming home, and hope that nothing too bad happened?_

It was the next day/late afternoon and Deadly, Dreadlysaidshyly, Eclipse noticed that Kaley was home from school, seeming sad about something making tnem wonder if something had happened so were making snacks, going to the female goblin youngster's room hearing her annoyed because thepencil she'd been using had brome while doing or finishing homework, making Deadly worry.

"Sweetie is everything alright, because you're not your normal self?" he asked her, stroking her short light blue hair hearing her say that she had a bad day at school, which he and the others got, especially Dreadly, surprising Kaley by this.

"SometimesI have a bad day, like screwing up, or spilling coffee over my clothes, but I find ways to cheer myself up." she said seeing her fixing thebroken pencil using her magic, impressing Kaley and the others, seeing the shy dragon female smile shyly stunning them guessing they were helping her out.

"Thanks Dreadly, you gave me an idea for something to make me feel better, after the bad day that I was having."she said leavingher room.

"Thanks as you really helped Kaley, as we were worried there, for a bit." Deadly said after hugging Dreadly, making her feel good inside, going with Eclipse to help her in the kitchens as he went to get cleaned up before dinner, now that his little girl was feeling better.

* * *

"I'm glad you're feeling better sweetie, but why were you upset when you came home from school?" Deadly asked Kaley, as it was late night/early morning but Kaley was still awake watching him do magic, or showing Dreadly how to use her magic with confidence, despite the fact it was a school night.

"I had a bad day where nothing went right, like falling at recess, getting questions wrong, wrecking a project I wasenjoying making, plus them runningout of my favourite food at the lunchroom, but it's alright after what Dreadly said, along with hanging out with Jessica." Kaley explained making him get it.

"I'm sorry you had a bad o day sweetie, and good that Dreadly helped you out, because we were worried about you." he told her kissing her goodnight after tucking her in and leaving her to sleep seeing Dreadly and Eclipse wondering if Kaley was alright.

"Yeah, she's asleep right now, but told me about her day, and why she was upset when she came home, saying that Dreadly helped herfeel better." Deadly said surprisingDreadly seeing Eclipse grin at this, so they were making slow progress with her.

"Y-Yeah it's good being here as I don't have many friends back in Paris." Dreadly said surprising Deadly guessing she had been shy to try and make friends, so they wouldhelp her with that, seeing her nod, seeing it was late as they were drinking decaff coffee.


	45. Breaking An Arm

_Woah it's a snow day, which is awesome, as my cousins and I got out off school earlier, but maybe Dreadly would want to have some snow fun"_

It was indeed just a typical day but it had turned into a snow day, for Kaley and her cousins so school had let out early much to the surprise of their parents and right now, the kids were outside playing in the snow like building snow forts, epic snowball fights, plus Sneaker and the other kids had their toboggans for sledding races along with Kaley who was having a blast, wanting her cousin Dreadly to come outside because Deadly and Dudley had brought her to the studio which had made her jumpy.

"Are you sure she'll want to play, she seems a bit shy?" Jareth asked her, seeing the light blue furred and haired goblin girl nod.

She knew that all kids, human, goblin and muppet loved snow days and all the fun they brought, so she could not stand the thought of somebody missing out on the fun going inside surprising Kermit, because he knew she and the other kids were having fun outside.

"We are, but I want Dreadly to come and join in the fun." Kaley replied to him.

She found Dreadly colouring and surprised seeing her cousin there, wondering if something was wrong seeing her shaking her head saying she wanted her, to come outside and have fun in the snow with her and her other cousins making Dreadly unsure because she didn't know them like Kaley did.

"I can introduce you Dreadly, plus our cousins are a lot of fun, just trust me." she said.

"Okay, I guess I can try, since I am friends with Eclipse." Dreadly said following her outside.

But she was surprised seeing Sneaker using a rocket boosted sled, knocking her over into the deep snow, making the other kids and Kaley surprised that Sneaker just did that seeing Jareth helping Dreadly up seeing her hold her arm, making Kaley guess her cousin had gotten hurt.

"Oh boy what happened, and have a feeling Sneaker wasinvolved?" Deadly said seeing Sora nod.

"She was using a rocket sled, and knocked over Kaley's friend so she hurt her arm." Yoko replied.

* * *

"How are you feeling, after what happened?" Kaley asked Dreadly later, seeing the shy female dragon with her arm in a cast after coming back with Deadly to the castle just in time for dinner seeing Eclipse wonxer what had happened, hearing what had happened.

"Yes, but she was brave getting a cast, plus I convinced her, to try again with the other kids, when Sneaker isn't pulling antics." Deadly said making Kaley relieved by that, because it had been her idea for her cousin to try making friends with their other cousins.

"It was bad timing, you had no idea that Sneaker would use a rocket sled, how did she even get it?" Deadly assured her.

"Her friend Kade made it for her, but hope Dreadly is not afraid." Kaley relied to him.

Right now Dreadly was in her room trying to do art stuff with a broken arm, which was not going as well as she hoped, just as Kaley walked in, seeing her cousin hug her stunning tne light blue furred and haired goblin girl saying that she had been worried about her, hearing Kaley say she was alright.


	46. Becoming Magical Super Heroes Themselves

"Hehe I look like daddy, when he used to be the Phantom' which made him a legend." Kaley said.

She was playing dress up using the dress up and cosplay gear, which her awesome dad and uncle had put in the dress up crate in her room, which she lovedusing everyday but the little goblin girl realised her dad's Phantom of the Muppets outfit complete with top hat was in there wondering or guessing that her dad was letting her use it giving her an idea, making Dreadly jump as she came into her cousin's room.

"Kaley, why are you wearing that, how did you get your hands on it?" she asked surprised after she calmed down.

"I was playing dress up like I normally do, and this stuff was in my dtess up chest, maybe my dad wants me to have it asdress up." Kaley assured her seeing Deadly there amused that his daughter was dressed as a mini Phantom.

"Dudley made a kid version of my Phantom lok, since you like it." he said to her.

At the moment, Crystal had been introducing her to Marvel comics andsuperheroes which she and also Dreadly were loving along with Jessica, so Kaley was getting the idea about being a super hero as she had magical powers so could use them to help others in the Goblin City or at the studio when she hung out with her cousins wanting to tell Dreadly and Jessica when the adults or Crystal were busy making them curious, going to her room.

"Kaley this might be dangerous, besides we're just little kids, nobody would take us seriously!" Dreadly said making a frown cross Kaley's light blue furred face at her cousin's response, hoping Jessica would agree with her.

"I think it would be cool, plus we have magic, maybe being superheroes are what they're meant for." Jessica said, making Kaley smile at her dragon friend deciding to keep it a secret from the adults for now knowing they would try to stop them, if they knew, making Dreadly guess it could be fun.

* * *

"The city is abuzz about three mysterious kid heroes, which has us curious, you think that Dreadly, Kaley and her little dragon friend are them?" Deadly asked.

"No way would they be doing something like that, it could get dangerous, you know?" Eclipse replied to him unaware Kaley was listeningin her cat form.

It was a month later after she, Dreadly and Kaley had decided to become magical superheroes, so proud that her family had no clue what she was up to relieving her making Crystal wonder what her younger cousin was doing which was making her secretive so was keeping an eye on her.

"Do they know, or figuring out what we're doing?" Dreadly asked nervously, seeing Kaley shaking her head, after turning back into her normal form saying the adults were curious about what was going on.

"Just relax Dreadly, as we're awesome even if everybody thinks we're just little kids." she assured her hugging her, which was assuring the shy dragon female.


	47. Learning Something About Kaley

Unaware"Woah, you can talk, but how?" Kaley asked her stuffed dragon, Scales which used to belong to her dad.

"All toys can, Kale, I was just shy before." Scales replied to her, her eyes wide with delight.

It was the weekend and after staying up late, Kaley had slept in and the smell of pancakes had woken her up, so after discovering this awesome secret, she was going downstairs to the dining room, wondering if Scales ever talked when Deadly was a kid, when suddenly the alarms going off because of the oven was freaking the light blue haired and furred goblin girlout.

"Sweetie, are you alrigjt, it's the smoke alarms being loud, right?" Deadly said bending down to his daughter's level, stroking her light blue short hair.

He could hear sniffles from her, as the alarms stopped, scooping her up gently into his arms, calming her, which Crystal, Dreadlysaidshyly, Dudley and Eclipse found adorable seeing Kaley calming a little which relieved Deadly, knowing she might have Aspergers, because he noticed she had all tne traits, seeing Eclipse agree along with Dudley suggesting Deadly get Kaley tested.

"I'm not sure, because if you're right and everybody knows, they'll treat her differently, which would upset me." he replied.

"You care about her, love her, so you have to, so we can help her." Dudley replied.

Deadly guessed his twin brother was right, so was deciding to get his little girl tested seeing her earing chocolate chip pancakes which was making her feel better after having a panic attack along with Dreadly, and Crystal because they cared about their younger cousin, feeling protective of her, realising Sneaker was the same seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes she has Aspergers, as Constantine had her tested." he assured them so they could get Sneaker to help Kaley feel better.

* * *

"So Kaley got tested, because uncle Deadly noticed she has the traits?" Sneaker asked seeing Crystal nod.

"Yes as she freaked out during a fire drill in the castle amomg other things." Crystal replied seeing Deadly return with a sleeping Kaley in his arms, because she had a long day making Crystal guess that they found out, letting her uncle tend to her cousin who was in her Aladdin pyjamas which Sneaker thought awesome.

"It's one of her favourite Disney movies, plus she loves Princess Jasmine and she had a long day so let her sleep." Deadly replied softly making them get it hoping Kaley was alright going to get her snacks for when she woke up.

They could hear Deadly and Eclipse talking knowing that Kaley did have Aspergers, which Sneaker guessed was why Kaley had taken an nap leaving before anybody noticed they had been listening putting a platter of cookies with a tall glassof chocolate milk near Kaley seeing Scales in her arms.

After a while, Kaley sat up after stirring surprised finding snacks, guessing her dad had given them to her, making her feel a little better, after what she learnt about herself seeing Scales beside her.

"Are you feeling better, after what happened?" Scales whispered to her, just in case anybody walked in.

"Yeah, but the snack is also helping, and hope daddy is alright." Kaley said softly to him unaware her dad was listening, as he was figuring out ways to help her with her Aspergers.


	48. Wanting To Help

"Wow, so Kaley has Aspergers, is there anything we can do, to help?" Kermit asked Deadly, after he had told him and the others at the studio about what was going on with Kaley after Gonzo's cannon going off had freaked out the light blue furred and haired goblin girl, which Sneaker had told Deadly about what had happened so he had went to comfort her, so was surprised that Sneaker had told her uncles about Kaley having Aspethers.

"I don't know, but thanks as we're still getting used to it, plus I want to help her." Deadly replied.

It was the next day and Deadly had brought Kaley with him to the studio so she could hang out with her cousins, only a certain cannon going off had frightened her, making her have a panic attack, so the kids had seen Sneaker going to get Deadly, so he had calmed her down, and right now she was taking an nap.

"How is she, after what happened?" Dudley asked his twin brother seeing him nod, saying she was sleeping, cuddling Scales relieving him because he cared about his niece seeing Crystal had been reading comics hearing what had happened with her younger cousin knowing her uncle would know how to help.

* * *

"Mmmm, these cookies are really good, Aunt Eclipse!" Kaley said to her.

"Yeah you're welcome, plus Deadly told me what happened to you." Eclipse replied.

It was later that afternoon, so Kaley was back home in the castle beyond the Goblin City, yet she was feeling better after earlier, plus Scales was beside her, as he had been helping her feel better, after freaking out which Deadly had assured her was alright which relieved the light blue furred and haired goblin girl besides talking to Scales in secret, so that none of her cousins could see without freaking out, just as her dad walked in, seeing her hug his leg.

"Awww thanks sweetie, as I wasworried about you, and guess you were also talking to Scales, right?" he said to her.

She had the feeling that her dad knew Scales could talk, but that her dad needed help like she did, wondering why he had not told anybody, seeing Sarah was here, which made her very happy, hoping she did not know what was going on, hearing Scales ask who was here.

"Oh, it's jut Grandma Sarah, I guess she wanted to visit, I guess." Kaley replied softly to him.

She was also hoping that Jessica would understand, if she found out that Kaley had Aspergers, despite Dreadly saying it would be alright, making the goblin girl feel better going to see Sarah, hearing her dad and grandmother talking, hearing her dad anxious like her, wondering why he did not take that test.

"Your grandpa and I knew he had it, so we just let him be." Sarah said after Kaley asked, surprising Eclipse knowing Kaley would want to help, seeing Dreadly get her attention without going into the room, because she was unsure of Sarah which Kaley was alright with going to her room seeing Jessica there hugging her hearing the dark green scaled dragon female ask, if everything was alright.

"Aww of course we're still friends, even ifyou have Aspergers, it just means we can help, and bet your dad wants to help." Jessica said.

"Yeah, I was worrying about how you would react, but it's alright." Kaley told her, as she, Dreadly and Jessica were hanging out.

Deadly was watching finding that very cute, letting them be, going back to the throne room.


	49. Hide and Seek

"Why did you yell at my daddy?" Kaley asked, sounding upset makimg Dudley feel bad for yelling at Deadly because his twin brother had been carried away as usual with his antics and had accidentally wrecked an outfit that Dudley had been making so had blown his top at Deadly which had hurt his feelings but they could not find him which made Kaley upset.

"I didn't mean to, I made a mistake." Dudley said to her, seeing her leave the throne room, making Sarah get it, telling Dudley that Kaley would calm down, only he had to make amends with Deadly once they found him, seeing Dreadly go after her cousin to her room seeing her pacing back and forth, like Deadly and Dudley.

"We need to get Jessica so we can find daddy, tnen uncle Dudley can make up." Kaley said to her as she was putting on her superhero gear along with Dreadly callimg Jessica on her cellphone telling her to come or fly over.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" the dark green scaled dragon girl asked, hearing Kaley describe what happened making her get it, wanting to help relieving Dreadly and Kaley searching the castle using their magic, makimg Kaley's anxiety a little nervous until she heard soft singing making her relieved knowing it was her dad!

"Kaley, how did you and your friends find me?" Deadly asked softly as Kaley hugged him, along with Dreadly"

"We're smart little kids, plus uncle Dudley is sorry, for blowing his top." Dreadly said to him relieving him, as they were going to the throne room, seeing Sarah relieved that Deadly was in a better mood.

"We found my daddy, isn't there something you want to say?" Kaley said seeing Dudley nod.

"Sorry I got mad at you, I was just stressed about finishing on time." Dudley said.

Deadly was feeling better after that, relieving everybody, because they had been worried when they had not been able to find him, seeing Kaley going to play along with Dreadly and Jessica

* * *

"Thanks for looking for me, as I did hide pretty good, like when Dudley and I wer little." Deadly said, while tucking Kaley into bed.

"Yeah, Grandma Sarah to,d me about that, that it would take hours for anybody to find you, during hide and seek." Kaley replied as Deadly kissed her goodnight seeing her out like a light leaving her room making Crystal, Dudley, Eclipse and Sarah relieved, the goblin girl was sleeping.

"Yeah she is, but she is a very determined kid, you know?" Deadly said drinking decaff coffee.

"Just like you, at that age, you know?" Sarah said smirking making Dudley get it, only Kaley was not aswild as her father, despite wanting to join in with whatever he was doing, plus they were surprised hearing that when Deadly retired from the throne in the distant future, Kaley would become queen.

"We should keep it from her for now, as she still is a little kid." Deadly said hearing them agree.


	50. A Growing Father

"Mmmm cake makes good breakfast, heheI!" Deadly said as it was breakfast time so he was eating cake for breakfast which Kaley thought brillant knowing her daddy was getting or starting to slowly gain weight, becausecSneaker had accidentally used the Gut Grower on him, altering his metabolism so he would eat what he wanted without being full or sick in later life, besides he had fourteen hwarts.

"Umm, Deadly you alright, you're eating cake for breakfast?" Dudley pointed out to his twin brother who was using a big spoon, since Dreadly had brought treats back from France so she thought what her cousin was doing cute, instead of weird while Kaley was saying that being king was sometimes syressful so he was stress eating.

"Tbanks sweetie for tbat, are you gonna eat those?" he said as she gave him the rest of her pancakes becausr she could not eat anymore.

She remembered tnat Sneaker got really sleepy and took an nap after she ate a lot, knowing her dad would be doing that soon going to play plus she and Dreadly along with Dudley were going to the studio, so she could ask Sneaker how to help her dad get cite faster seeing Deadly sluggishly going to his room guessing he was taking an nap knowing it would make him feel good, when he woke up like he told her when she did not want one.

* * *

Sneaker grinned hearing Kaley tell her what her dad was eating at breakfast and that Dudley was worrying, making the chubby yet mischievous amphibian female frown because it had been like Kermit when she started getting big, even though a lot of humans were chunky too these days guessing Deadly was sleeping now.

"Yep, but how do we get him chubby faster?" Kaley asked making Sneaker giggle.

"It takes a few months before him being cute is nogives le, so be patient." Sneaker replied making the light blue furred and haired goblin girl guess it made sense knowing Eclipse could help with all the treatsshe baked, seeing Sneaker nod, as she loved them making her giggle.

When she got back home, she saw her dad awake and helping Eclipse by sampling her treats making him giggly which made her smile, knowing her uncle Dudley would get it sooner or later, seeing crumbs on her dad's shirt, feeling good hearing his princess tell him what Sneaker had told her.

"I can make it work, sweetie p,us it's almost your nap time, come on." he said, as they were going to Kaley's room so tucking her in, telling her a story about Candy Land making her smile, yawning as he kissed her head seeing her out like a light leaving her room, going to do king stuff.

He did not care what Dudley thought, as some humans and Muppets were hung up on looks, knowing Kaley thought what was happening awesome plus she was not copying which was one of Dudley's worries about this, which had made him roll his eyes yawning, finishing up things needing a power nap lying on his bed thinking about the story he had told Kaley, drifting off despite biting on his pillow making Eclipse grin.


	51. A Human in The Labyrinth

"Oh man, you have a rip, not good!" Kaley said worriedly, because Scales had a rip in his belly while they had ben playing outside.

"It's not a big deal, Kaley, and pretty sure your dad or uncle can fix it." Scales assured her, as they were going inside making Crystal wonder where the fire was with her younger cousin just as Kaley was rushing into Dudley's studio.

"Uncle Dudley, I need your help, or more Scales needs your help!" she said to him.

Dudley was there surprised but knew that she was careful with Scales, and knew he was alive because he had been like that, when he and Deadly had been little, impressing the little light blue furred goblin girl guessing that her grandfather did it, seeing Dudley nod.

"We were playing, and the ball got caught in a thorn bush, but sorry." Kaley said to him.

"It's alright, as these things happen, plus you are careful with your toys, which waswhy your dad gave you Scales." Dudley said telling her that he needed time to fix the rip seeing Kaley leave, so he could focus.

Deadly was taking an nap after eating and doing king stuff, making Kaley hope her dad wouldn't be mad, if he heard that Scales got a rip going to her room closing the door making Dreadly and Jessica wonder what had her nervous telling them, making Jessica hug her.

"It was just a mistake, plus kids have done worse things to their toys, and your unle can fix Scales." Dreadly assured her.

They were hanging out, and having fun which was making Kaley feel better hoping she could tell her dad what happened, seeing her nod, only she never slept without Scales so taking her nap would be hard, unless Dudley fixed him soon, sighing.

* * *

Deadly was surprised that Kaley had not taken her nap, unaware of what had happened to Scales which Dudley had told him about, so was not mad at her because of that so was taking her to her room to encourage her to take an nap, without Scales for today, explaining that it was good she had asked Dudley to help fix Scales making her relieved yawning but was telling her a story which was easing her into sleep, unaware that a human girl that lookedlike Sarah as a teenaver.

"Oh so she found her way here, as mom wanted her to, once she was old enough." Deadly muttered

He and Dudley knew about their cousin, but to Deadly and now Eclipse, Cherry was their half sister, making Dudley surprised, relieved for this distraction, because Deadly was unaware of what happened to Scales, so saw his brother leading Cherry to the castle.

"Sarah probably told her about our family, and Kaley will be surprised." Crystal told him.

After a bit, Kaley was awake hearing that Scales had been fixed, but recovering, seeing her dad with a human girl that looked like her grandmother only she looked around Crystal's age which confused the light blue furred goblin girl until Deadly told her, making her impressed by Cherry being Sarah's daughter

"We'll figure things out, go get a snack." Deadly said seeing Kaley leave the throne room, making Cherry smile because her family was just as quirky like in her mom's stories surprising Deadly, that Sarah had told Cherry stories about the Labyrinth yet knew that was a good thing hoping Sarah knew she was here seeing Cherry nod.


	52. Worrying About Her Cousin

"Daddy you okay, why scared, did you have a bad dream?" Kaley asked Deadly, as he looked frazzled.

"Crystal is unlike herself, like all girls that age at this time, they turn into monsters!" Deadly said.

Kaley noticedthat her favourite goblin cousin had been acting weird, being grumpy, eating a lot of chocolate but wanting to be by herself which being around Crystal's age, Eclipse understood what was going on with the magenta furred girl which was normal, knowing when Kaley got older, it would happen to her knowing that frightenedher brother.

"Crystal will be back to her normal, sweet self after a few days, so don't worry." Dudley assured Kaley making the light blue furred and haired goblin girl because she lovedher family which was a good thing, going to play hearing music from Crystal's room knowing her favourite cousin would feel better.

She was in her room noticing Scales hiding, as she hugged him, explaining that Crystal was not herself right now, but would feel better soon making a card, which Scales thought was a good idea, helpimg her while listening to their favourite music on speaker as Deadly came to check on her.

"Just making something to cheer Crystal up, because she is not herself." Kaley said making him smile.

He knew that his little girl was very sweet, and would hate to see that go away, once she hit puberty, knowing that was a long time from now relieving her, feeling Scaleshug his leg to assure him that Kaley would never change, relieving him.

"Maybe Eclipse can help, as she is Crystal's age." Kaley said making Deadly guess she was right.

"Thanksfor the idea sweetie, as Crystal is family." Deadly said

Kaley was sliding the card under Crystal's door as it was nearly her bedtime, hoping she would feel better soon, which Deadly agreed with her.

* * *

A few days later, Crystal was feeling better which relieved the entire family, especially Kaley because right now, they were in the library and Crystal was reading to her plus had explained of sorts to her what had happened to her last week without really telling her knowing she was a little kid and thought her view of it was cute unaware Deadly was watching them relieved that Crystal was back to normal, and that peace had been restored to the castle, dreading next month when Crystal got like that again.

"Oh hey uncle, can we help you?" Crystal asked him making him smile.

"I was just seeing, if you were alright, you know?" Deadly said to her.

They were just hanging out, after Kaley went to take her nap, plus Deadly noticed how quiet Crystal was being, guessingshe felt bad for worrying him and their family, feeling him hug her, assuring her that it was alright plus normal for goblin girls her age stroking her long magenta hair seeing her zone out into sleep on hislap makimg him smile just watching her sleep.

"Just let her sleep, as she was feeling bad about last week." Deadly said to Dudley makimg him get it.

"Yes as it was not her fault, plus Kaley was worrying, no thanks to you." he replied seeing Deadly sigh.

Kaley was surprised after waking up, that Crystal was takimg an nap, as Deadly explained they had been talkimg about things, makimg her get it, knowing her favouritegoblin cousin would be alright seeing the magenta furred girl awaken after a bit seeing Kaley hug her which was helping her.

"Thanks as it helps, along with uncle Deadly doing it too." Crystal said drinking milk.


	53. Connecting To His Inner Dragon

"Sailor Labyrinth!" Kaley giggled, as she was dressed like a Sailor Scout from Sailor Moon, her favourite anime show as thanks to Crystal, she was into anime especially Sailor Moon and some of the Studio Ghibli movies plus she loved Haku in his dragon form because it reminded her of her dad that looked like an oriental dragon, a cute and chubby one.

Plus she wantedto go to Japan, which was the capital of anime and manga, plus knew wrestlers went there like unaware if what her dad was planning for Summer once school let out, as Japanese dragons had been sending him letters so he was curious, not telling Dudley and knew Kaley'sbirthday was in June.

 _What's going on with me, as my stomach feels weird, plus my taul, it's growing..._

"Deadly are you alright, do you want me to take Kaley to school?" he heard Sarah ask.

"Yes!" he replied gritting his fangs, wondering what in the Labyrinth was going on with him, yet was afraid to ask in case it might freak anybody out, deciding to stay in his room for now feeling that feeling feeling itchy, as longer fur was growing on his head like hair which was making him more frightened curling up into a ball just as Crystal walked in, her purple eyes wide in awe getting Dudley just as he and Kaley were about to leave.

"Oh boy, I knew this would happen, finally discovering his full dragon form." Dudley muttered.

"Cool dadfy's becoming like the dragons in my manga books, and in Spirited Away!" Kaley said excited stunning Deadly.

"S-so this is normal, for ohr kind of dragon?" Deadly asked seeing him and Eclipse nod seeing smoke come out of his nostrils making him more curious now but he still felt weird which Dudley got realising with all this excitement, there was no way Kaley would want to go to school letting her stay home telling her to go easy on her dad because this was new and scary seeing her nod, wanting to colour while her dad was resting.

She was imagining all the fun they can have, like her dad flying her to school, colouring in a drawing of that, impressing Eclipse hoping her brother was alright noticing his tail was longer almost becoming his full form but had no wings seeing his cardigan sliding off making Kaley giggle.

"Daddy will get a big surprise when he wakes up." she said seeing her agree along with Dudley and Sarah.

* * *

Deadly after waking up and discovering what had happened was still getting used to this, drinking tea, using his tail to lift the mug after breaking a lot and feeling bad about it despite Dudley, Eclipse and Kaley tellimg him how awesome this form was, but he was not stuck like this which reassured the male because he did not want any of his subjects to see him this way, despite Sarah saying he had did this before as a toddler.

"You were having a meltdown, and you were so emotional, this happened and you flew away so dad and I had to catch you." she told him making them giggle guessing he was connecting to his inner dragon makimg him guess she was right wondering how he transformed back into his normal self focusing as magic hid this form relieving him deciding to transform back into his full dragon form, making Kaley excited climbing onto him gently hugging him.

"Dadfy this is cool, you should not be frightened, this is a part of you, you are a dragon boy." she pointed out.

"Yeah sweetie you have quite a point, I guess this could be fun." he replied relieving her and their family seeing him sleepy along with Kaley feeling her cuddling him was helping them zone out making the others decide to leave them be.


	54. Getting Used To His New Form

It was late night/early morning in the fastle, and a certain light blue furred and haired goblin girl could not sleep getting an idea leaving her bedroom, going to her dad's room to sleep with him, which happened on these kinds of nights when she could not sleep sliding open the door softly as not to awaken him hearing snoring which brought a smile to her face, seeing his tail was long again like earlier, loking like a comfy pillow to her climbing into her dad'slarge bed resting her head on his tail which was very soft, making her sleepy.

The next morning, Deadly was surprised but grinned, seeing Kaley asleep on his tail, guessing she couldn't sleep so had came in here to sleep with him, knowing she loved him besides what was happening with him, knowing she was fixated with his tail so was just letting her be making his hearts melt.

"Oh boy she's sleeping on his tail, we should get her off." Sarah said after coming in.

"She's alrigjt, I don't mind." Deadly replied to her as he saw Kaley began to stir.

"Let's go get breakfast, as it'll help." he said seeing her get off his tail, focusing, as it shrank back to it's normal size.

He was going with them to the dining room seeing breakfast was ready, seeing Crystal, Dudley and Eclipse there, relieved they were alright, seeing Deadly drinking decaff coffee along with Kaley despite them eating choc chip pancakes, feeding their sweet fang, plus Kaley might be late for school.

Deadly kissed her forehead before she left with Crystal saying that a dragon's kiss would protect her, when he was not there making her hug him before leaving with Crystal making Dudley grin, hoping that Kaley would have a good day, giving Deadly an idea to work with his new form leaving the castle making Eclipse curious.

* * *

Later that early afternoon, Deadly returned in his full dragon form, stunning Dudley impressed, seeing him turn back into his normal dragon form feeling exhausted after flying in his full dragon form as he was carrying his brother inside taking him to his room, putting him on his bed leaving him be going to get him a snack of dragonfruit which was his favourite fruit so putting a bowl of it on his bedside table for when he woke up, to restore his energy.

He saw Kaley return later, telling her uncle about her day at school, and had made her dad a painting asking if he became his awesome dragon form making Dudley chuckle at this saying her dad was resting, because he had been flying when she had been at school, making her purple eyes widen in awe.

"When he wakes up, he'llprobably tell you about it later." Dudley said to her as she was having a snack.

Deadly tnen began to stir later, seeing dragonfruit eating up, as flying had made him exhausted guessing Kaley was home from school hearing footsteps seeing her come into his room seeing he was awake sitting on his bed showing him the painting she had made him, surprising him.

"It's beauitful sweetie, and you love my form, and bigger tail?" Deadly told her making her smile.


	55. Being Older For A Few Days

_Wow, what's going on, as magic is in the air?" Kaley wondered getting out of her bed leaving her room to feed her curiousity because this always happened when curious following the aura to her dad's study realising he and Eclipse were doing magic, making her grin._

 _A burst of magical energy shot out, hitting the youngster, knocking her out, making Deadly surprised along with Eclipse guessing Kaley had sensedthey had been doing magic wanting to watch, hoping she was alright, seeing her body gleam with magic, as she looked older around sixteen after waking up._

 _"Holy crystals, it was an aging spell, what happened to my little girl?" Deadly said frightened seeing Kaley confused until she looked in the mirror shocked._

 _"Daddy I'm scared, am I stuck like this forever?" she asked scared, as Deadly hugged her._

 _"No sweetie, but until we figure out how to make you better, you might have to stay ho_

 _me." Deadly said seeing that her pyjamas were not fitting her temprary new body plus goblin girls that age had hormones like what was happening to Crystal._

* * *

"Woah, so that's how you look older, because your aunt was working on her magic?" Sneaker asked Kaley, seeing her nod in reply.

"Yep but you're the only one who can know, besides Crystal and Jareth, but my daddy is working on it." Kaley said softly.

It was a few days later after what had happened, and Kaley was at the studio with Deadly despite the fact he was hiding his full Japanese dragon form knowing how the others would react if they knew, alomg with the thing that had just happened to Kaley because they might make them flip put.

"Well I think it's cool but maybe you'll be able to drive, or fix your aunt's spell." Sneakersaid stunning Kaley by what the chubby amphibian female just said as she knew that her dad saidshe was a smart little girl, guessing she could try as it was worth a shot focusing makimg Jareth wondering what was going on.

"Just try again, as your dad is probably worrying, or upset because of what happened to you." Jareth said making Sneaker stunned, by what he wastelling Kaley seeing magic swirling around her as her body gleamed, impressing them seeing her back to normal, her six year old selfmaking her excited.

"Wow, I didit by myself, I'm back, I gotta show daddy." Kaley said runningoff making Jareth smile, as he knew that using his uncle had helped her break the spell stunning and relieving Deadly hugging her.

"How did you even break your aunt's spell, as her magic is like mone?" Deadly asked.

"I focused plus Jareth helped me figure it out." Kaley said to him going to play, making him impressed guessing that she might become just as powerful ashim, when she was older or the queen of the Labyrinth drinking decaff coffee, needing to get some air leaving the studio, waiting to make sure the coast was clear, transforming into hisfull dragon form flying off, unaware some of the others had seen and shocked makimg Kaley giggle.

"Maybe you're imagining things you know?" she said trying to protect her dad, hoping the others would not bug him when he came back, while having a snack because she knew her dad was still getting used to his full dragon form.

Later that night, Deadly was tucking Kaley into bed, after all the excitement had made them tired out, so had returned home to their castle, kissing Kaley's light blue furred head as she was out like a light, plus the others asking him questions had made him anxious, despite Kaley saying they had just been imagining.


	56. Being In Each Other's Bodies

"Mmmmm donuts are so good along with cake, brownies, all that stuff is awesome, wait until I tell her what I did, or that she might be getting a belly like mine!" Deadly saidas thanks to something he and Kaley had practised for a prank, they had switched bodies so Kaley was iDeadly's chubby bellied body with his long tail tnat she was ficated with, while he was in hers.

"What do you mean by that, don't you mean your dad will be impressed by what you did and that you're getting cute, let's not tell uncle buzzkill, he flips when I win eating contests." Sneaker said to the light blue furred six year old who wasrubbing her eyes and patting her belly with pride like the Slytherin she was.

Sneaker had talked her into entering a doughnut eating contest at tne mall, which tne adults did not know about including Kermit who would have stoppedthem, and Kaley had won which had impressed Sneaker as she was the queen of eating in the family.

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna take an nap." Kaley said which Sneaker got.

Kaley also went to the bathroom, or Deadly in her body had to since sometimes she had accidents, but after that was going to take a long nap ciddling her Goose cat plush since she had seen Captain Marvel with Crystal but loved Goose.

"I hope she's having fun in my body." he mumbled xoning out which Dudley thought cute, wondering along with Crystal what was going on because both Deadly and Kaley were acting odd like it was Oppisite Day.

"We should let her sleep, you know she gets grumpy if you interrupt her nap." Crystal advised.

Later after waking up, Kaley or Deadly in Kaley's body was having chocolate milk and cookies, which was helping her grow, knowing she was a growing girl making Sneaker giggle alomg with her cousins knowing her uncle and Crystal had no clue she had not been at school making up some crazy excuse, that it was a holiday which Sneaker had thought hilarious after Kaley had told her unaware it was Deadly in her younger cousin's body doing all these awesome things.

* * *

"This is awesome, daddy should use this form a lot!" Kaley said excitedly while in her dad's body but in his full dragon form after figuring out how to do it much to her delight so was flying pretty fast going to Japan hopimg her dad was having fun in her body, plus was getting lots of Japanesecandy because she was feeding her dad's big belly for him, knowing her uncle andthe rest of their family had no clue they had switched bodies.

When she got back turning back into her dad's normal form, she was sitting on a giant sized cushion in the throneroom with treats everywhere, making Eclipse amused besides Deadly when he got back in Kaley's body joining in, giggling because her belly was loving it.

"I won an eating contest, ditched school and had a lot offun, what about you sweetie?" Deadly asked her while her mouth was full of cookiedough swallowing.

"I flew to Japan in your awesome form, met Aska among other things, this was our best idea ever, we should stay like thisfor a while longer." Kaley said making Deadly say he would think about it since they were feeling sleepy lying on tne cushion, with Deadly snuggling his fluffy tail making Kaley smile while in his body.

"Umm Deadly, Kaley are you two okay, as youyou've been acting strange all day?" Dudley asked seeing they were eating a lot of desserts, knowing Kaley was starting to get chubby which was fine since a lot of the food in tneir world was candy and junk food, so it was natural compared to the human world hearing Deadly and Kaley giggle belching loudly, makimg Dudley facepalm.

Later that night both of them were up all night playing and having fun plus Kaley had been flying in her dad's full form which she and Deadly thought awesome knowing she would not be going to school after staying up all night hoping Dudley would not wreck their fun.


	57. Causing Mischief

"Woah, Kaley's principal just called, saying she was being mischievous, saying we need to come down." Dudley said to Deadly seeing a grin crossDeadly's face because Kaley was still in his body, hoping her dad had caused epuc mischief in her body, as he was going there opening a portal to the human world going through.

"Something is going on with those two, as Kaley has never been in trouble at school before." Dudley said to Eclipse hoping his brother and niece were alright.

At the elementary school, Deadly in Kaley's body was sitting outside the principal's office grinning like the Chesire cat which Kaley in Deadly's body got, high fiving her just as the principal came out shaking his head, letting them in, telling Deadly that Kaley had been teaching her classmates things besides what she brought for linch and snacks makimg Deadly or Kaley in his body roll his eyes.

"Come on, she's in kndergarten, I'm pretty sure other parents give their kids worse things for lunch and snacks." she said making the principal surprised and Kaley or Deadly in Kaley's body laugh hysterically at what was going on as the principal told them to leave saying to get their act together.

"That was hilarious but what're we gonna tell Uncle Dudley?" Kaley asked in Deadly's voice unaware Jareth was there unseen.

"Don't worry about him, the principal said you could back after a while, but you kind of became a cool kid." Deadly replied.

They were going to Mcdonald's one of their frequent haunts, as Deadly called it, so were filling their growing bellies, buying Happy Meals despite tne server giving them an odd look which Deadly igoofed.

* * *

"Woah, Kaley and you switched bodies for a prank, and she can't go back to school for a while?" Dudley asked both Deadly and Kaley as they decided to spill the coffee beans surprising Crystal, Dudley and Eclipse but impressed them.

"Yeah we figured it would be hilarious, but I got carried away alright?" Deadly said being back in his own body during dinner, and he and Kaley were eating a lot especially desserts along with Eclipse as she was starting to get chubby too.

Later that night/early morning, Deadly was in his full dragon form, with Kaley on his back riding through the night skies, lookimg at the stars and since she was not going to school for a bit, she could stay up and having a blast makimg Deadly chuckle, because he was also enjoying what they were doing too because they would be spending more time together.

Around sunrise tney were back at the castle, as breakfast was ready, makimg Crystal, Dudley and Eclipse wonder how they were already dtessed, but they were sleepy so Crystal guessed they had been up all night doing things, hearing tnem yawning, while the mugs of decaff coffee flew towards them making them relievedbecause it would keep them awake.

Deadly grinned noticing Dudley was looking a little chubby, or starting to get a belly just like Kaley, which was good, and after breakfast were goimg to take an nap which Dudley got seeing Crystal getting ready for school, opening a portal to the human world going through alomg with Dudley.

"Go easy on Uncle Deadly, uncle as he did not mean to get Kaley in trouble." she said hugging him before going to school as he was goimg to a certain studio, taking what Crystal had said to heart, hoping that Deadly and Kaley were resting, telling Piggy what had happened makimg her chuckle knowing that Deadly had just been having fun along with Kaley makimg Dudley agree, seeing her grin pokin his growing belly making him giggle.

"Yeah Deadly is happy about it too, but Kaley is like that too and stunned she won an eating contest." Dudley told her


	58. Making A Discovery

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by NASA's latest news, but then one of my best friends and I imagined about a dragon being in space so one thing led to another in my mind so could not help myself, besides Marvel is giving me cosmic inspiration at the moment.**

 **So in this chapter, Crystal helps her uncle and younger cousin make am amazing discovery, Luna a space dragon that landedin Florida so they bring it to tneir home so an intresting and curious friendship is happening maybe for Crystal as she loves outer space and NASA besides magic and art, despite beibg shy to talk to Luna, maybe her artistic talent will help.**

* * *

"Woah you're not gonna believe what NASA just found, and landed on Earth!" Crystal said, as their family was curious especially Deadly that a space dragon had landedin at a forest in Florida guessing he or she might know anything about the blue and green planet they lived on, seeing Kaley agree, getting an idea getting her cellphone, calling Jessica her best dragon friend, which Deadly got.

"We have to help this new dragon adjust to Terra." Kaley said confusing her dad.

"She means Earth, as we've been reading and watching Guardians of the Galaxy, which they call our planet that, and this is exciting!" Crystal said with her voice bubbling with excitement because she loved things to do with outer space so hoped that her uncle and Kaley would not scare this newcomer.

"Relax, your uncle will be diplomatic, I'm sure." Dudley said relieving the magenta furred goblin girl who was sleepy from staying up all night, following this exciting development on NASA's tumblr which Dudley and Eclipse were noticing, telling her to take an nap, so they would tell her what happened when she woke up.

After Jessica got to the castle in her full dragon form, letting Kaley get on her dark green scaled back, and Deadly turned into his full dragon form as they took off on their friendship mission arriving in Florida in the shake of a dragon's tail, hearing Kaley ask if the space dragon wasmale or female.

"I don't know sweetie, we can ask." Deadly said as they arrived in the forest seeing the probe, sensing the astral dragon's aura convincing it to comeout of hiding seeing it was female and had night blue scales impressing Jessica and Kaley as they introduced themselves.

"That's my daddy King Deadly of the Labyrinth who is a dragon." Kaley declared proudly making the astral dragon female giggle despite not knowing anything of this planet wondering how they knew she had landed here.

"My big cousin Crystal found out, as she loves NASA and outer space, she's really curious." Kaley said as Deadly heard cop sirens making him open a portal to the Labyrinth as they were going through appearing in the castle they called home impressing the female astral dragon.

"Crystal, wake up, the space dragon is here, you can ask her a zillion questions!" Kaley said, pounding her fists on her big cousin's bedroom door but Eclipse stopped her explaining she should let Crystal sleep more because she had been up all night.

"That's true as we would not have found Terra, if Crystal had not told us." Kaley admitted seeing Jessica bonding with Terra along with her dad, hoping things would go well.

* * *

"Don't you wanna talk to Luna, ask her what it's like for a magical being to travel the galaxy, like the Guardians?" Kaley asked Crystal as the magenta furred girl had woken up around early evening, but happy that Luna was in the castle, going to get snacks.

She did want to ask Luna what it was like in outer space, only her shyness of new people or magical people was getting in the way becoming unseen through her magic seeing Luna with her uncles making Deadly sigh.

However later that night, Crystal could not sleep, grabbing her paints finding the wall that needed a mural, which Deadly said she could paint, so Luna being here gave her plenty of inspiration getting to work, lost in painting outer space, besides Luna and spaceships along with a magenta coloured planet, imagining NASA had discovered a goblin planet.

"Wow that's amazing, you captured the beauty of the galaxy, as well as adventure." Crystal heard a gentle yet soft spoken voice say.

"Yeah our visitor from tne stars inspired me, well besides NASA's tumblr." Crystal replied.

She was unaware she was talking to Luna, who was more an night dragon after being in space for a long time, so had went to get a snack since Deadly had told her about Crystal, and how shy but curious she was.

Later Deadly and the others were impressed by the mural, knowing it was pretty special hoping Crystal was alright after being up all night again hoping


	59. Bonding With Crystal

"Nice hoodie, and see it has the NASA logo on it, you're trying to impress Luna eh?" Deadly said to Crystal who was in an NASA hooded top and wearing her normal jeans but getting ready for school, knowing a lot of kids at her school were talking about Luna which made her very happy.

"M-Maybe u-uncle, she's so cool and was in space, I'm just a partially sighted goblin kid, I doubt she'd want to be my friend." Crystal said.

It was the next day after finding Luna and her staying at the castle, but Deadly had made them promise to keep that Luna was here a secret especially Crystal knowing she got very excitable about certain things, so knew she was intrested in Luna wanting to be her friend.

"Crystal Argent Pimperton, she would want to be friends with a curious, creative and sweet goblin girl, it does not matter what some mean girls say or make you feel." Deadly said hugging her seeing her opening the portal to the human world going through just as Kaley entered in her pHamas.

"Your big cousin just needed a hug, because she's feeling insecure." Deadly told her, as they were having brunch, seeing Luna join them asking where Crystal was.

"She went to big kid school, but she's nervous because she really wants to be your friend." Kaley said making Luna surprised.

She hoped the magenta furred girl was alright as she was going to explore the human world being careful, knowing a lot of humans were talking about her wearing clothes that Dudley had made for her so she could blend in without freaking anybody out making Deadly sigh knowing Kaley might ask him why.

* * *

"Hey Pimperton, you're unique, you know anything about the creature from space that everybody's talking about?" Crystal heard one of the popular kids ask her.

Crystal really wanted to rub it in their faces that she knew Luna wanting to see their reactions, reme,bering she had promised Deadly not to tell anybody about Luna hearing tne girl snicker running off, making Crystal sigh, hoping her family were having fun, unaware Luna had seen plus Deadly had told her about Crystal and her shyness.

"She shows integreity and loyalty to her family, maybe we should talk later." she mused softly unaware Crystal could sense her, as the bell rang so was leaving grabbing the handle of her long cand.

"I wonder why Luna was here?" she mumbled in Study Hall doing homework while listening to music on her headphones, doing all her projects meaning she could take an nap when she got home, hoping that Kaley would not ask her a zillion questions about her day as it had been a lousy one in her opinion so she might go to the comic book store before going home, because that might cheer her up.

When she got home to the castle, she was going to her room, as she was tired, flopping onto her bed, cuddling her Rocket plush from Guardians of the Galaxy zoning off despite her glasses were still on just as Deadly came in with snacks guessing she had one of those days, besides Luna tellijg him.

"Thank you for sticking to your word as it must have been tough, wanting to tell the other kids about Luna." he said softly removing her glasses from her magenta furred face without waking her up since Kaley was taking her nap right now.

Plus Luna wanted to talk to Crystal after she woke up or later, knowing the magenta furred girl would be happy about this, leaving her room which had glow in the dark stars and planets on the walls besides Marvel wall stickers hoping she would be alright.

"So how was school, was it fun, were everybody talking about Luna?" Kaley asked at dinner making Crystal sigh.

"You could say that sweetie, but I'm just gonna go to my room." she said leaving the table.

"She's gonna miss dessert and Aunt Eclipse made moon pie, along with sundaes!" Kaley said.

"Your cousin did not have a good day at school, star shine, we should let her be." Luna said.

"Because of what daddy made us promise, but I don't get why, as daddy, Aunt Eclipse, Dreadly and uncle Dudley are dragons, Crystal and me are goblin kids but nobody cares so why did we have to promise, when Luna is awesome?" Kaley askec.

"It's just some humans can be mean to people like us, because they don't know or jealous, so don't worry just be tne sweet and mischievous little girl you are no matter what others think." Deadly said making her get it and proud to be herself.

Luna found Crystal surprised that she was in her girl nerd cave of a room, becoming unseen but reappeared after Luna convinced her, p,us gave her a moon rock necklace stunning her.

"Thanks Luna, as this is amazing!" she said making the astral dragon giggle as they were talkimg and becoming friends unaware Deadly and Kaley were watching impressed by what was goijg on.


	60. Queen of Pancakes

"Woah, Sneaker's wearing the Pancake Queen crown, as she has won every pancake eating contest every Pancake Day, and it looks pretty." Kaley told Deadly as they were at the studio.

"Yes it is, and you have just ad good a shot, you know sweetie?" he said to her.

It was Pancake Day so there was the smell of pancakes was coming from the kitchens, plus the annual Pancake-Off was happening later which Sneaker and the other kids were looimg forward to and Kaley was looking forward to that along with Kaley because she was deciding to enter which Deadly approved of, hoping she could do it, seeing Crystal nod in approval at her younger cousin.

"I think she's nervous in case she wins and Sneaker gets upset." Jareth said to Deadly.

"I think she'll be alright if it happens." Deadly said to him.

He was helping Piggy with fashion things besides the kids asking for help, knowing that the Pancake-Off was today, plus Constantine was betting on Sneaker hoping that he would be alright, if Kaley won instead of Sneake seeing Crystal assure him, like Deadly had with Kaley.

The Pancake Off was beginning as Kaley took her place beside the rest of her cousins, while the adults watched amused and impressed, especially seeing Kaley and Sneaker going head to head since the other kids had bowed out, because they did not have that kind of stomach, seeing Kaley had won, making Deadly very proud seeing Sneaker grinning handing the Pancake aCrown to Kaley, who was happy.

She was going to take an nap after all that eating, seeing Sneaker agree, as she felt the same.

* * *

"Prepareto get your butt kicked with my proton blasts, skull!" Kaley yelled, wearing her Captain Marvel sparkle fist gloves.

It was now late night/early morning in the castle beyond the Goblin City, yet Kaley was still up and in her room playing Captain Marvel because she had seen the movie with Crystal so loved everything about said female superhero, which Deadly thought cute, knowing that Crystal had been reading Marvel comics to her because she was beginning to learn to read.

"Wowsweetie, you'restill up, eh?" Deadly said bringing her out of her imagination startling her.

"Sorry if I startled you, but I eard somebody was still up." Deadly said to her.

"Sorry if I was being loud, daddy." Kaley said.

Deadly smiled at that seeing the Pancake Crown on her desk, besides Kaley in her Goose the Cat pyjamas wearing her sparkle fist gloves which made him smile, cuddling her since that helped calm down a riled up Kaley, along with stories so was doing that hearing her yawning getting sleepy.

Deadly was tucking her in, kissing her light blue furred forehead, seeing her asleep, leaving her room seeing Crystal was still up doing her own things, probably hanging out with Luna hoping Kaley had not bothered her, yawning himself, going to bed.

The next morning, Crystal, Deadly, Dudley, Dreadly and Eclipse saw a tired Kaley walk into the dining room in her pyjamas making them guess she had been playing all night seeing her nod, saying she had been fighting Skrulls that had entered the castle making Crystal giggle at her younger cousin's imagination.

"Awww well breakfast might help, along with a little more sleep like Luna." she said.

"Crystal can you read me more Captain Marvel later, please?" Kaley said yawning.

"We'll see how much homework I get done." Crystal replied.

Kaley was eating chocolate oatmeal, which she also loved besides pancakes and other sweet things just like her family, despite yawning which they thought cute, knowing she would probably sleep all day, seeing Deadly nod in agreement giving her a dragonback ride to her rPom, tucking her into her bed leaving her be.


	61. Feeling Better About Her Asthma

_Something is wrong with her, I can sense it plus she's wheezy, I need her to see the doctor._

Lately Deadly noticed that Kaley was short of breath or wheezy, but she kept telling him that she was fine only he did not believe this so had set up an appointment for the doctor which Dudley knew that she might have asthma, needing inhalers to help her so saw Kaley drinking water, since she had been playing since they were going soon which she could not fathom, because she was not sick.

"It's probably to do with you wheezing and being out of breath." Crystal said to her, seeing Kaley getting ready to go with Deadly as he openedthe portal to the human world, so tney were going through, and it closed making Crystal and Dudley sigh.

"Deadly has been worrying about her, for a while now." Dudley said making Eclipse and Dreadly get it.

"Yeah but Jessica and I can help her feel better, if she does have asthma and needs inhalers." Dreadly said.

Later Deadly returned with Kaley who was quiet making Dudley guess what the doctor had said, seeing Kaley go to her room making Deadly sigh, telling them that Kaley had asthma, plus had been prescribed inhalers, which she was not happy about.

"Awww maybe there's a way we can make it fun for her, you know?" Crystal said seeing Deadly agree seeing that Dreadly was gone, probably with Kaley and making her feel better.

* * *

"I don't need stupid inhalers, it's not like superheroes take tnem, even Captain Marvel doesn't need them!" Kaley said, because it was the next day and Deadly was trying to get her to take her red inhaler before leaving the castle like the doc told her, only the light blue furred goblin girl was being stubborn about it because they were going to the studio so she and her cousins can hang out.

"Well Carol does use an inhaler, Kaley." Crystal said to her younger cousin stunning her.

"Seriously, Captain Marvel had asthma?" Kaley asked curiously seeing Crystal nod in reply.

Deadly was impressedby what Crystal had done to get Kaley to take her inhaler to help her with her asthma, as they were leaving for the day appearing outside the studio zeeing the other kids relieved to see Kaley therr, because they were goimg to the park because it was Spring only Kaley was hiding her asthma from her cousins unaware the adults knew about her asthma. in case they made fun.

"Sneaker you alright, is everything alright?" Jareth asked his cousin seeing her nod in reply.

Y-Yeah I am alright." Kaley told him but lying as they were going.

While playing on the play equipment, the light blue furred goblin girl was feeling wheezy and needing her inhalers, yet too embarrassed to get her dad to give her it until she felt funny, unaware a certain superherione caught her, seeing the youngster was dressed like her seeing Deadly run up to her, guessing she needed her inhalers surprising the cousins that Kaley had asthma like Sam.

"She just got diagnosed with it a couple of days ago, but she was embarrassed about using inhalers." Deadly said to them making the kids get it, seeing Carol get it knowing Kaley just needed inspiration to feel better about her asthma, seeing Kaley taking her inhaler, unaware her cousins knew and right now was distractedby Carol being there.

"You know her, daddy, or contacted her, but how?" she asked him makimg Deadly chuckle.

"I knew how much you love her, and you were feeling bad about your asthma so I got inspired." Deadly said.

"Yep he told me about you and that you like running around your house blasting Skrulls, only you have to take care of yourself kid, if you want to save the world." Carol told her making Kaley nod seeing her fly off, making her happy seeing it was snack tiMessage.

"Are you alright, and how come you did not tell us?" Yoko told Kaley.

"I was embarrassed about it, especially taking inhalers, in case others made fun." Kaley said to them.

"Well now you talked to Ms Danvers, I think it inspired you." Sneaker told her.

Kaley nodded as she was drinking water, plus eating snacks, because talking to Carol had made her feel better, making the other kids get it, guessing she did not feel ashamed anymore seeing her nod in reply.


	62. Adjusting To Her New Brother

"What's so great about having a brother, he's as big as Groot!" Kaley said, as her family were fawning over Fred, the newst mber of their family who was a big for his age baby dragon looking like Deadly, only Kaley was not happy because her dad was playing with her new brother more making her sad going to her room to be by herself flopping onto her bed.

She was playing by herself annoyed about her new brother, but hiding it, knowing her family were loving him making her sigh so was hearing the door open seeing Crystal there, because Deadly had asked her to check on Kaley because he sensed that she was not happy to have a brother.

"I guess daddy just wants to play with him more than me." Kaley said.

"That's not true, he cares about us all, you'll figure it out." Crystal said leaving the room, seeing Deadly ask, if Kaley was alright hearing the magenta furred girl tell him making Deadly frown because he was loving having Fred being part of the family hoping that Kaley would get that he had enough love for everybody in their family so was letting her be.

"She'll figure it out soon enough." Sarah assured him.

He hoped so unaware that his girl was running away, but packing, turning into her cat form leaving the castle since everybody was too busy with the new addition, to notice she had left opening the portal to the human world because Crystal had taught her to do this, going to hang out with her cousins where there were no new siblings to bother her or steal her dad from her.

Sneaker was very impressed by her doing this, knowing Deadly was probably freaking out making Kaley smirk when deep down, she felt bad that her dad might be scared or think she was in danger, hoping he would get it seeing Deadly relieved seeing she was alright hugging her, putting her in time out.

"She did run away, and frightened me, as I thought something had happened!" Deadly said seeing Sneaker tell him what Kaley had told her.

"She just wanted attention, and thought her new brother was stealing you." she said stunning Deadly.

"We'll talk after she gets out of time out and takes her nap." Deadly said.

* * *

After taking her nap, Kaley was surprised to see her dad at the studio, wondering what he was doing here seeing he had made cream tea, which was their afternoon tradition when she got home from school, so this might help her feel better, seeing the light blue furred goblin girl surprised they were doing this seeing him hug her tight feeling she was shaky guessing she had a panic attsck about having a brother, asking her why that was making her upset.

"Because I thought he was stealing you from me, you know?" Kaley admitted making Deadly's heart ache at her reply.

"Awwww sweetie, that will never happen, as I have a lot of love in my heart for everybody in my heart, including you and Fred." Deadly explained to her seeing her begin to get what he was saying which was relieving him as they were enjoying their time, and he explained why her brother needed so much attention, because he was too little to do the stuff she could do making her get it asking if her brother was a Hulk making Deadly chuckle hysterically.

"No he's a dragon like me, Dudley and Dreadly, he's just big for his age which I get." he said to her relieving her.

Later that night/early morning, Kaley was in her room playing, as Fred was keeping her dad up, so was letting him, knowing he would be super tired later having fun by herself, like Deadly taught her, seeing Crystal up along with Dteadly and Dudley guessing her brother had woken them up, shrugging her shoulders going back to playing hoping they were not mad at him just because he had women up or was hungry, because Sarah had helped explain to her.

"Yes he's just hungry so needs milk, but good that you're getting it after our chat earlier." Deadly said.

"Yep as I've never had a brother or sister before." Kaley replied makimg him chuckle.


	63. Caught In The Mist

Deadly was noticing that Kaley was tired and zoning out, because her big little brother had been keeping the entire castle awake, guessing she was adjusting to having an infant dragon around, hoping that Fred would sleep through the night or learn to so everybody could get a good night's sleep hoping so seeing Fred playing with toys as he was in a good mood compared to the rest of the family, seeing Crystal had slept at the studio because of this.

"Your brother just needs to learn to sleep through the night, so you and everybody can sleep." Deadly said to her.

Kaley was eating up, plus maybe she could take an nap at school, or at the studio after school getting her stuff, opening a portal to the human world going through making Dudley sigh as he knew things were a little tense in the castle.

* * *

In the human world, Kaley was sleepily walking on her way to school, as suddenly a wave of strange blue mist was surging through the city as she was breathing it into her system, despite coughing like crazy, feeling woozy passing out like others affected by it, hoping that her teacher would not be mad remembering this stuff from the Marvel comics that Crystal read to her, after waking up seeing she was going to be late, as she was becoming invisible much to her delight, because it made her like a phantom like Deadly.

 _This is super cool, wait until I show my dad, he's gonna be impressed, along with Crystal._

She was then using her new power to sneak into class, so she would not get into trouble, or her dad called by her teacher or send an note home, hearing school had let out early because of that strange blue mist, makimg the light blue furred goblin girl impressed, going to the studio seeing Crystal acting odd, making her eyes widen, guessing her favourite goblin cousin had powers now too seeing her nod unsure of what powers the mist had given her, changing into Deadly.

"Holy Groot you're a shapeshifter, but not a Skrull, which is good, and it's awesome, once we get used to them." Kaley said.

They heard the others tlking about what had happened, hearing Deadly sounding worried about it, along with Dudley stunning them, guessing for now, they had to keep what happeneda secret, as a frown crossed Crystal's lips knowing how Kaley thought it was awesome to get super powers so could tell Dreadly and Jessica knowing Crystal did not have a lot of friends.

"That's a good idea, Kaley, since uncle Deadly and Dudley might freak out, if they knew we were exposed to the mist." she said.

That late night/early morning in the castle, Kaley was still up playing and using her powers and magic, knowing her dad would think it amazing she had super powers on top of being magical and a princess, remembering what Crystal had told her about superheroes having secret identities so was getting it despite the rest of the castle discovering her antics saying there was a little phantom running around, making Crystal face palm.


	64. In A Lot of Places At Once

Kaley was pacing back and forth in her large bedroom which she had accidentally made bigger with her powers which Deadly had been amused by, compared to Dudley and Sarah so right now, there were too many fun things going on and she wanted to do them all, the only problem was there was just only one of her wondering how Crystal did a lot of the fun thimgs she did, deciding to ask her favourite goblin cousin.

"I use a Clone spell, to do a lot of things, but I can teach you it." Crystal said making Kaley happy learning it.

"Thanks as this might help, but let's not tell anybody." Kaley said running out of the room making Crystal smile, feeling good that she'd helped her younger cousin solve her problem knowing Deadly would be amused.

In her room, Kaley was casting said spell as her magic shot out creating a clone of her makimg the light blue furred goblin girl giggle making the clone smile high fiving her.

"What're we doing, something fun?" she asked Kaley seeing her nod in reply, saying she was going to her brother's welcome party.

"Now that's taken care of, I can go to the picnic with my cousins." she said opening the portal to the human world going through.

She appeared at the park, seeing her cousins and uncles and aunts happy to see her, making Sneaker very happy' because Crystal was here as she had made her clone go to Fred's party instead so guessed this was one of the fun things Kaley wanted to do which was alright with her, so was having a blast at the park making Sneaker agree unaware Dudley knew what both his nieces had done, getting they just wanted to go to the picnic.

* * *

"The party was alright, but how was the picnic, was it super fun?" Kaley heard her clone ask.

"Yep we had playground fun, had awesome treats but played lots of fun games, maybe I should bring you too next time." Kaley said hugging her, as the clone vanished going back into her making her a little confused, so could ask Crystal later tne next day yawning getting into bed which surprised Deadly when he checked on her thinking the party had worn her out.

The next morning after breakfast, Crystal was telling Kaley that her clone had went back into her, making her impressed, plus excited as they were going on a campimh trip with Girl Scouts despite Deadly unsure about lettimg her go, giving Kaley an idea, she could make a clone of herself so her dad would not be too sad but when she came back from her camping trip, she could make it disappear which Crystal thought was a sweet idea.

"Deadly she has to go on tne trip, she's in Girl Scouts, nothing bad is going to happen." Dudley said

Kaley nodded as she was packing for her triptrip and excited to earn badges, so was creating a clone before leaving.

"Look after my dad, while I'm gone, alright?" she told her seeing the clone nod, hiding until they left.

Deadly was happy seeing she was here not realising it was a clone which Dudley knew as well as Sarah guessing Kaley had wanted him to feel okay while she was on her camping trip, knowing she did not use her magic on field trips unless it was an emergency, so they had nothing to worry about seeing Crystal making herself a snack knowing that Deadly had no clue what was going on.


	65. Becoming A Teacher

Dudley was surprised yet impressed along with Crystal that Deadly was taking a teaching job at Kaley's elementary school, which Kaley had no clue about yet because Deadly wanted it to be a surprise saying he was taking over the drama class, relieving Dudley it was that and not Science making Kaley wonder what her dad was doing as he was dressed in his Phantom outfit, making Crystal grin knowing her younger cousin would be surprised later

"It's part of his surprise, sweetie." Dudley said to his niece while they were having breakfast.

After breakfast, Kaley was grabbing her stuff for school, seeing her dad had his messenger bag, making her confused as they arrived at school seeing her dad going into the building knowing they needed an new drama teacher makimg her curious hoping that her hunch was right, as she was going to her classroom as she could ask Jareth later at linch.

At lunch time she and her cousins were sitting at the table together, noticing Deadly feeling a little out of place among the other teachers at their table which Kaley understood as she had felt like that on her first day, which was odd because her dad was the best ever, besides he was really good at drama, like the version of Clueless his drama group had put on, using her magic to send cookies to him, without the other kids or teachers seeing, making Deadly smile.

"My daddy has a sweet fang like me, Crystal, Dreadlysaidshyly, and uncle Dudley besides Aunt Eclipse, so cookies might cheer him up." Kaley said.

"That was a good idea as he likes sweet things." Sneaker said to her.

* * *

"Did you have a good first day, daddy?" Kaley asked Deadly later that evening, as they were having cuddle time.

"Sort of sweetie, but thanks for the cookies at lunch, as that he,ped me feel better." Deadlyreplied to her.

They were on Kaley's large bed in her room, enjoyingthe cuddles and telling stories while Dudley was tending to Fred with Sarah's help so Deadly could spend time with Kaley until she was getting tired yawning, making Deadly guess it was bedtime tucking her in, kissing her light blue furred head seeing her out like a light putting on the night light before leaving her room, going to his because he was exhausted.

He crashed onto his bed as the day's events had tired him out, lying on his side passing out into sleep, just as Dudley came in to check on him, letting him be so was going to do his own thing, and saw Crystal still awake, making herself warm milk.

"Deadly is deep asleep like Kaley, as they both had a long day." he told her making Crystal get it.

"Yeah and bet his class was impressed by him, from what Sneaker told me." she said to him.

Dudley had a feeling that was why Deadly had went dressed in his Phantom outfit, to make an amazing first impression, seeing Crystal nod in reply


	66. A Little Clueless

It was late night/early Sunday morning and Kaley was still up, drinking soda and working on her Clueless fan tumble as after watching Clueless with Deadly, the light blue furred goblin girl was heavily fixated with it, and asked Dudley to make jer a version of Cher's outfit which Deadly thought adorable even if some of his family thought it weird letting Kaley be, plus she had the movie on DVD, which she was listening to, working on her Clueless fan fiction, because her dad let her use his account for the fanfic site he used, writing about if she was went to Cher's school.

"Kaley were you up late again, working on the Cher Core?" Deadly asked her, the next morning seeing her tired still in pyjamas.

"Maybe, as it's the weekend, like Crystal writing fanfics about Marvel." Kaley replied making Deadly get it.

Thankfully Sarah had no clue about her grand daughter liking Clueless, or how she was channeling this fascination into good things, which Dudley agreec with, as she had told him about her fan fiction, which Deadly was curious about, knowing he was the drama teacher at his daughter's elementary school despite still getting used to things like trying to make friends with the other teachers.

"Well one of them loves the Phantom of the Opera which she mentioned seeing you in your Phantom outfit." Kaley pointed out.

Deadly was listening, but tellimg her she had to take an nap after staying up so late, making Crystal agree because her younger cousin was being grumpy and talking like Cher from Clueless makimg Dudley facepalm.

* * *

The next day at school, Kaley was in the playground playing, noticing her dad playing on the playground equipment too making her giggle, like at the park not caring how the other kids or teachers were staring or thinking it weird or cool, which Kaley did not mind but annoyed hearing the bell ring because she just wanted to keep playing seeing her dad go inside as well, not minding getting dirty.

Kaley was sitting by herself at the table in class as she liked keeping to herself, as she was shy, despite the teacher trying to get her to mix with the other kids plus Kaley's horns perked up, hearing they were going to do a special project about family and what it meant to them, because she could show how awesome her dad was besides all the fun they had surprising the teacher.

"I bet you're gonna add your weirdo of a dad into it, right?" one of her classmates whispered.

That made Kaley sad, as she loved her family, especially her dad who loved playing with her and being silly with her hearing the lunch bell so was going to the lunch room where like in class, Kaley was sitting by herself imagining about Cher sitting with her, which made her smile a little unaware her dad noticed she was by herself, making a frown cross his lips, hoping she was alright.

Later after doing her homework and dinner, Kaley was watching Clueless, in her bedroom while hugging Scales as it was making her feel better.

After a while, Deadly came in, turning the movie off because it was her bedtime, tucking her in, asking her if everything was alright at school bringing up the lunchroom making her shake her blue furred head yawning, feeling him kiss her goodnight leaving her room.


	67. Making A Mistake

Kaley was writing her own sequel to her favourite movie, Cluelesswhere Cher was going to college, and being six, the light blue furredgoblin girl had no clue what college life was like so she knew Sneaker was in college hoping she could tell her, knowing her favourite amphibian cousin was visiting her parents for the weekend getting a mischievous idea turning into her cat form leaving the castle knowing her dad would not mind, if she went on an adventure.

She saw her older amphibian cousin was getting into her car, stowing away, hopimg Sneaker would not notice she was back there knowing she might get in a bit of trouble but it was worth it to get the info she needed, plus she left an note so her dad would not worry, like when she went to Japan.

"Holy jewels, what're you doing here?" Sneaker asked after realising Kaley had followed her, hearing her younger cousin explain making Sneaker get it, hearing Yoko back from her weekend wondering why Kaley was here.

"She stowed away in my car, I only just realised she was here." Sneaker said.

"We need to tell your dad, as he's gonna worry, once he realises you're gone!" Yoko said.

"I made a clone of myself to take my place until I get back." Kaley said.

Sneaker was impressed by this, knowing it was alright, making Yoko agree, hopimg they would not get in trouble, if Uncle Deadly knew Kaley was here seeing Sneaker roll her eyes at her panicky cousin seeing Kaley agree.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Deadly noticed the clone of Kaley was running around meaning she had left the castle, impressing Crystal despite Sarah saying that maybe Kaley was hiding, unaware Kaley had left the castle, making Deadly anxious going to the crystal ball in the throne room, revealing that his little girl was at college with Sneaker surprising Deadly, until Dudley remembered Kaley telling him about her idea.

"Ohhh yes her sequel idea, but why would she run away to college?" Deadly mumbled.

* * *

"Kaley Pimperton you're in so much trouble, plus you realise how worried sick your dad is?" Sarah said.

Kaley gulped seeing her grandma in Sneaker and Yoko's dorm room, making a weird but bad feeling in her stomach at her grandma mentionimg her dad was sick because she'd left the castle and Labyrinth without askimg, going with her back home relieving Crystsl and Dudley that Kaley was home despite being told to go to her room, while she, Deadly and Dudley talked, hopimg her dad was alright, making that feeling grow.

She hid under the covers after taking off her Cher outfit hopimg her dad was feelimg better now she was home, hearing the door slide open hearing footsteps realising it was her dad, making her scrunch her nose in anxiety, because she had not meant to frighten him feelimg him rub her back gently.

"I just wanted help for my fanfic, daddy, I didn't mean to make you sick!" she said sobbing.

Deadly felt bad seeing her like this, knowing she had just madeca mistake like him at her age, scoopimg her into a hug.

"It's alright, but Grandma Sarah should have said that better, and I had a feeling you were getying inspiration for your story, only you can't just leave anytime you feel like it, alright?" Deadly said saying a spell tnat would freeze her magic for a little while, so the message would sink in lime being grounded in a way seeing it was dinnertime.

"Wow you froze her magic, just like dad did sometimes with you?" Dudley said.

"It's just so she learns not to run off to college or Japan in the middle of the night, you know?" Deadly said which Sarah was impressed by guessing this had really worried Deadly, to temporarily freeze his daughter's magic.

"I hope she does not hate me for doing it, as I love her so." Deadly said.

"Kaley is a smart little girl, she'll get it." Dudley assured him.


	68. A Little Rocky

"Dang magic isn't working, what's going on with me?" Kaley said annoyedly.

It was the day after she'd gotten back from her adventure unaware her dad had frozen her magic last night when he had hugged her going to ask Crystal as being bigger, she was pretty smart leaving her room going to the library, where her magenta furred cousin was reading surprised her younger cousin had her powers frozen making her surprised that her dad would do such a thimg.

"Your daddy did it because ne loves you, and was concerned when you left." Crystal said hopimg her younger cousin would understand seeing Kaley go off annoyed makimg her hope she would get it sooner or later makimg Sarah wonder what was going on.

"Kaley found out what Uncle Deadly did to her powers." Crystal told her.

Sarah hoped that Deadly would brace himself for an angry Kaley seeing Crystal nod in agreement.

They could hear Kaley protesting like she was on strike outside the throne room making Dudley amused by his niece's antics noticing it was not amusing Deadly making him feel guilt and his stomach hurt from anxiety, makimg Crystal sigh at the antics.

"Deadly, she knows you'll cave in, because you want her to love you but this is a good thing." Sarah said to him.

"Oh sure it's hilarious to all of you, but not to me!" Deadly said needing some space, opening the portal to the human world going through.

* * *

"Kaley sweetie, your daddy loves you very much and he didn't freeze your powers to be mean, he was just scared when you left the castle without telling us, and your going on strike is making him sad, give him a few days." Sarah said to Kaley later that night.

"I guess, but daddy should have told me, you know?" Kaley said to her unaware that Deadly was listening.

He was tempted to reinstate her powers knowing Dudley was telling him to wait a few days more, before doing that, and hoped that Kaley would still love him until then seeing Crystal agree with her uncle makimg Deadly relieved goijg to get a snack to sooth his nerves makimg them get it.

A gew days later Deadly unfroze Kaley's magic makimg the light blue furred and haired goblin girl very happy relieving him seeing her hug his leg making him chokedup seeing the others get it, knowing their relationship had been a little rocky this week so happy that she was in a better mood.

"Just don't do anything that crazy, whenI have to freeze your powers." Deadly told her.


	69. Betting On Hoeses

"What're the adults so excited about, tnat they're placing bets, is another eating contest happening?" Kaley asked.

"Nope an important horsing event called the Grand National is happening, which a lot of adults bet money on." Crystal said.

It was indeed the day of the Grand National and an important sporting and gambling ievent, giving Kaley an idea, going to run it past Deadly, as she did not want her powers frozen, which Crystal thought was a good idea, feeling her phone buzz as it was the radio station she was working at which Deadly knew about and approved of telling Dudley, since he and Deadly were getting sucked into the excitement of the day.

"Hi daddy, since you're picking a horsie to give money to, can I do it too?" Kaley said to Deadly.

He knew Sarah would get mad, but Kaley just wanted to join in, plus she was just a kid, so guessed it was alright.

"First off it's betting and yes, just don't tell your grandma." Deadly said making her excited, picking a horse named Phantom making Deadly chuckle because it reminded her of him, stunning Kermit, seeing Deadly glare, his purple eyes glowing telling him to hop off seeing him do that

"Daddy used his hypno power, to get Uncle Kermit to leave us alone." Kaley mumbled softly as she was likijg the outfits people on TV were wearing for the event because it was like what her dad would make making Deadly grin stunned the horse she had picked had won, making the light blue furred goblin girl excited making the adults surprised.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Kaley was still up recreating or trying to recreate the Grand National with toy horses and dressed her dolls like the fancy people she'd seen on TV makimg Sarah amused by what she was doijg, unaware Deadly had let her have a flutter on the race or the horse a six year old had picked out won tucking her into bed beside Scales, because she was getting tired despite wanting to keep playing.

"You need your sleep, besides you have school remember, so does your dad." she told her.

"He's the best thing ever, about going to school." Kaley said stunning her, guessing she did not have friends, except for here with Dreadly and Jessica hoping maybe Deadly would encourage her to try, seeing her out like a light.

Deadly wonderedwhat Kaley had been doing, smiling after Sarah told him, knowing the Grand National had inspired her, surprisedthat him being at the school made Kaley happy and want to go, knowing she was shy, besides Dreadly and Jessica, hoping he could help his girl make friends seeing Sarah agree because Kaley was so sweet, hoping it could work out, sighing going to bed.

The next morning, Kaley was surprised her dad had made pancakes, as she and her family were at the dining room hearing her explain why she did not have a lot of friends at school.

"You're not weird at all sweetie, just unique, but it's thir loss." Deadly said making her smile.


	70. Panic Attack

"Umm, what's Sneaker doing, why does she say she wants to shake Sora's dad down for candy?" Kaley asked.

It was now April meaning Easter was in a few weeks, so the adults were letting them make Easter decorations, despite Sneaker saying she wanted to shake the Easter Eagle down for extra candy, which made Sora shake her blue feathered head, at the chubby yet mischievous amphibian female knowing she was jokijg.

"It's alright, Kaley, Sneaker gets like this this time of year, and thinks Uncle Sam is the one that brings us candy and gifts on Easter." Yoko said to the light blue furred and haired goblin female making her get it.

"He-lo it makes sense as birds lay eggs, not rabbits, orvCaptain Rabbit." Sneaker said winking at Crystal because that was a Marvel joke involving her favourite Marvel character.

"Dragons lay or poop eggs too, Sneaker, like girl frogs." Kaley said making Sneaker blush, and the other kids giggle hysterically.

Sneaker shook her head as some of her lime green bangs were in her eyes, just as Sam was walking in, making the other kids nervous, because Sneaker always made traps for catching the EastervEagle, seeing alarms go off, making Kaley cover her ears, because they were too loud accidentally activating her magic, ruining the trap relieving Sam.

"Sneaker, I thought when you went to college, this would stop, but I was wrong!" he said storming off, making Sneaker wonder how Sam knew about her trap noticing something was wromg with Kaley guessing she had a panic attack so having Aspergers herself, she go.

"We need to get Uncle Deadly, he'll know how to make her feel better!" Yoko said as Sneaker stayed with her younger cousin.

* * *

"That's what happened uncle, you think you can help?" Zeus asked Deadly, after he and the other kids told him what had happened, knowing like her best friend, Jessica, Kaley had apanic attack guessing the alarms of Sneaker's trao had set Kaley off.

"Oh boy, Sneaker's not gonna like that her prank did that." Yoko heard Sora say surprising them because Sneaker had tried to scare her dad wondering why unlike Sam, she wasnot mad.

"This is what Sneaker does every year at Easter and it is harmless despite annoying, it makes her happy, plus she is not having a good time at college." Sora said

Deadly was then following them to where they'd been, when it had happened seeing Kaley dragon hug his leg as he felt how shaky she was, going to be alone for a while making the other kids get that Sneaker was concerned about Kaley, feelijg bad after her cousins told her, since some loud noises freaked her out, like the fire drill at college.

"It was just an accident, plus pretty sure, uncle Deadly is calming Kaley down, but at least we sawyour sweet spot." Sora said smirking like Sam.

Sneaker nodded in reply and later, saw Kaley feeling better later, guessing that Deadly had helped her feel better seeing her playing Captain Marvel and wearing cosplay gear which made her chuckle and curious seeing a dark green scaled dragon girl dressed like a wrestler making Kaley happy to see her best friend from the Labyrinth here so they were hanging out and having fun, seeing Jessica curious about the decorations.

"We don't have Easter in the Labyrinth, even though it would be fun." Jessica said seeing Kaley agree, looking at her dad knowing he knew what she was thinking making both magical females excited.


	71. Befriending A Genie Girl

Kaley along with Dreadly and Jessica were stunned finding a bejwelled bottle on a pedestal in the throne room, which was igniting the curiousity of all three youngsters especially Kaley, because Deadly had read Aladdin to her, which was one of her favourite stories getting excited jumpingup and down.

"We gotta open it, there's something awesome inside!" Kaley said as Jessica shook her head.

"What if it's something scary, or bad?" Dreadly asked seeing Jessica agree.

"If it's a bad one like Jafar, tnen my dad can handle it, would I really put you in danger?" Kaley said to her cousin and her svaly best friend, seeing both females shake their heads in reply at her relieving Kaley rubbing the bottle gently with one of her light blue furred hands.

A genie girl around their age appeared in a puff of smoke making the youngsters amazed, but the genie girl was shy, makimg them get it as they were like this around new people or kids introducing themselves, making the genie female relax.

"My name is Melody, but have travelled a long way in my bottle to this place, nobody told me there would be kids my age." she said making them giggle saying they wanted to be her friend unaware Deadly was watching, very impressed with what three little kids like Kaley, Dreadly and Jessica had just done, knowing a lot of the adults did not give them credit, seeing Melody curious as he entered.

"Allow me to introduce my father, the King of the Labyrinth, tne best teacher at school." Kaley said, making Deadly chuckle at his daughter's pride of him seeing Melody bow before him, which was cute making Kaley confused, because her friends did not have to bow in front of her dad, when Jessica came over.

"It's alright, my jewel, Melody is just being polite but you have a point." Deadly told her, as Melody got up, so they were showing her around the castle which Dudley thought was a good idea because Melody could be another friend for Kaley.

* * *

"You think Melody likes it here, and that she could go to school with Jessica and me?" Kaley asked, makimg Deadly chuckle, since it was lat that night and she and Melody and Dreadly had been up playing, so now Kaley had to sleep even though she was having fun.

"I think she is liking it, after the warm welcome you, Dreadly and Jessica gave her, which was sweet and something kings and queens do when welcoming guests." Deadly said trying not to get her excited, hearing her yawning, tucking her in kissing her goodnight seeing her lie on her side out like a light, leaving her be.

Crystal had overheard them, thinking it was very sweet, what her uncle had told Kaley so was going to her room, making Deadly sigh, because Sarah was concerned about her because Kaley had friends at the castle, besides telling them what they did, so wanted the same for Crystal despite Deadly saying not to force anything making her agree going to check on said magenta furred girl seeing her reading Marvel stuff, besides doing stuff on her ipad.

"We should let her be, even if Sarah is worrying, it's not like Crystal is getting into anything dangerous." Dudley said to him.

The next day, Kaley woke up around noon, getting ready for the day dressing like Cher from Clueless, her favourite movie from the Nineties which her family and Jessica knew about running to the dining room seeing branch, wondering where Crystal and Melody were, hearing Deadly say that Melody was still sleeping and Crystal had went to the human world for a bit, making Kaley hope her favourite goblin cousin was getting new comics.

"We have to wait and see, when she gets back, plus we should save some food for Melody, when she wakes up." Sarah told her.


	72. Accidentally Adding to Her Vocab

Deadly was getting frustrated helping or trying to help Kaley with her math homework, stunned they assigned kids her age such stuff hearing her say she was finding it hard, surprised that he was having trouble as a bad word slipped out of his mouth making the light blue furred and haired goblin girl giggle hysterically just as Sarah entered saying Jessica was here, making Kaley excited going to play.

"Did you curse when helping her with her homework, please tell me she did not pick it up?" she said.

"Oh pkease it's no big deal, besides dad accidentally did it too, and it was hilarious, besides she does not know what it means." Deadly replied making Sarah shake her head hoping that Kaley was not saying that word, before she got into trouble.

"Umm, Kaley's been saying a certain word, where did somebody like her learn that?" Dudley asked making Sarah sigh pointing at Deadly.

"Deadly, you have to tell her it's a bad word, even though it gives you great pkeasure." she said seeing Crystal agree knowing Jessica had been surprised hearing Kaley say it along with Dreadly and Melody which had made them want to play which had confused .

"I think it's because of that word you've been using." Crystal suggested to her younger cousin.

"But it's funny, like when daddy did it!" Kaley said to her making the magenta furred girl sigh.

"Not everything that comes out of his mouth is funny, plus it made your friends not want to play, think about it alright?" she said making Kaley confused as it was her nap making Deadly curious about what Crystal had been telling her.

"Just relax, sweetie." he said kissing her head seeing her asleep.

* * *

"What made you come to your senses, about what you did?" Jessica asked Kaley later that afternoon.

"I had a bad dream during my nap, after Crystal talked to me, but sorry, alright?" Kaley said to her, Dreadly and Melody as they hugged her, making the light blue furredyoungster giggle because she liked having her friends, so deciding to not say a certain word anymore relieving Deadly when she came back to the castle for dinner.

"She figured it out for herself, so we don't need the swear jar anymore." Deadly said.

"You do, to keep your mouth in check, as we got lucky." Sarah said to him.

"Everytime your dad gets that upset, and says choice words, he has to put money in it." Dudley said, making her get it, putting coins in it making Crystal get it, because of the times she had said that word, making her impressed by her cousin.

"That's acting more like a big kid than sating certain words." she said seeing Kaley nod.


	73. Meeting Kade

"Woah, you want to try out for the wrestling team, Jessica?" Kaley asked surprised, after the dark green scaled dragon girl had seen a sign-up sheet at school plus she loved wrestling which Dreadly and Kaley knew about.

"Yep, I know I can do it, like my boys." Jessica said, making Dreadly hope that if she did make the wrestling team, she wouldn't practice on her and Kaley stunning the dragon girl because they were her friends hearing the horn of Deadly's car, seeing Kaley and Dreadly get in as Jessica was walking or flying home.

Deadly was grinning hearing them tell him about their day, impressed about Jessica wanting to join the wrestling team as it was like Sneaker seeing Kaley agree hoping her favourite cousin would be at the studio since they were going there forva bit seeing or hearing Sneaker making Kaley's purple eyes widen seeing a female raccoon kid with her, that was related to a certain Guardian of the Galaxy.

"That's my younger cousin, Kaley and she's a big Marvel fan, so she knows about your dad." Sneaker to,d Kade.

"Yes my dad is who he is, I dealt with this when around other kids." Kade said to her making Kaley get it, because of her dad being the King of the Labyrinth hearing Sneaker excited hearing that the light blue furred girl's best friend was wanting to join the wrestling team.

"Yeah, Jessica wants to join the wrestling team, but it reminds me of you." Kaley told her.

"That's cool, and bet she'll make the team." Sneaker said to her.

Later that evening back at the castle, after dinner, Kaley was in pyjamas in her room playing with Melody showing the genie girl what toys were, because she had never seen them before making Kaley get it, as they were having fun, while Deadly and Sarah were talking in the throne room, about him bonding with Crystal as he always was with Kaley, making him agree.

He was then going to put Kaley to bed, seeing Melody understand, leaving Kaley's room making Kaley wonder if he was alright.

"Grandma Sarah thinks I should spend time with Crystal, you know?" Deadly said to her while tucking her in.

"I bet you're gonna see Avengers Endgame, as she loves Marvel you know?" Kaley said.

"Good thinking, as I would have never thought of that." Deadly said kissing her head.

* * *

"Woah you got us advance tickets for Endgame, what about Kaley?" Crystal asked Deadly surprised.

"I'm gonna take her once it comes out, plus this was her suggestion, so we can bond." Deadly said to the magenta furred girl, as he was in her room which had Marvel stuff all over plus she had a Rocket plush on her bed, which Deadly thought cute.

"Thanks uncle, as this is awesome plus it's gonna be fun." Crystal told him making him smile leaving her room, because he and Kaley had recently watched Infinity War with Crystal which had been fun, so Deadly was looking foeward to spending time with his shy niece remembering to thank Kaley later.

That morning, Kaley was getting ready for school, knowing today was important for Jessica, as it was wrestling tryouts so she was supporting her best friend making Deadly agree, telling her what he had done for Crystal, making the light blue furred goblin girl happy.

"Gotta go, asit's a big day for Jessica." Kaley said grabbing her stuff, as she and Deadly left, making Sarah and Dudley chuckle, seeing Crystal up and dressed wearing an Avengers hooded top making them curious, knowing what Deadly had done.


	74. Trying To Make Amends After Prank Day

"You made the team which is awesome, plus your mom will be impressed when she hears!" Kaley said excitedly.

"I guess, Kaley, as I am happy, you know like if you auditoned for the school play." Jessica replied.

It was later the next day, and Jessica had made the wrestling team which made the dragon female happy, only she had not told her best goblin friend that her mom was a queen meaning she was a princess which she hid, when in this world as well as hiding her tiara in her bag, knowing Kaley would get it if she knew breathing deeply, as they were leaving for the day, and saw Deadly there to pick Kaley up seeing her get in, after hugging Jessica.

"You had a good day, eh my princess, plus I was talking to Jessica's mom who is regal like me, meaning Jessica is a princess like you and Crystal." Deadly told her making Kaley surprised, to why Jessica had never told her before, so could ask her later hoping she was alright.

At the studio, Kaley was doing her homework which being smart, she was done making Deadly impressed checking on her work, seeing her put her stuff away before going to play proud of her, making Constantine agree with him, hoping things were alright, seeing Crystal reading making Kaley guess she was prepping to see Endgame plus askedher favourite goblin cousin to tell her some of the things that happened, making Crystal nod.

"Yeah plus relaxing after the insanity of Prank Day, after what a certain somebody did." Crystal said seeing Kaley agree.

"Ohhhh you mean uncle aDeadly got carried away again, right?" Jareth asked tnem seeing them nod.

"Yep he drove everybody crazy, plus made Crystal freak out badly, saying that Thanos was in the Labyrinth, which was not funny, so we decided to not have Prank Day anymore which Sarah agreed with." Kaley said making them get it, relieved that Prank Day was banned in the Labyrinth, after what Deadly did knowing that Thanos prank had really frightened Crystal, as Kaley had remembered last night, seeing her favourite goblin cousin calming down while snuggling her Rocket plush.

"Yes my daddy went too far yesterday, but he's being calm today, because he got in trouble yesterday." Kaley pointed out.

Deadly was listening to tnem, feeling bad that his antics had upset his family, remembering he and Crystal were supised to see Endgame in a few weeks, hoping his niece still wanted to go with him, seeing Crystal, Kaley and their cousins running around, playing Avengers which was cute, as he wanted to make amends with Crystal.

He also knew that Kaley wanted to due her hair, so was letting her, hoping that Dudley and Sarah would not flip out, seeing the kids playing and being themselves.

* * *

"Serioysly, I can get my hair dyed, daddy, are you trying to make it up after Prank Day?" Kaley asked.

"Yes and yes, plus I want to make amends with Crystal, too you know?" Deadly said to her.

It was later that evening so Deadly and Kaley were still up, but Kaley was on her dad's lap in the throne room, knowing Crystal was looking for Endgame stuff that involved Rocket despite the fact next month was Crystal's birthday, which Crystal had madeca wishlist for which Sarah had, so Deadly hoped that Crystal was not mad at him after Peank Day as he'd just been having fun.

"We should just let her be, daddy as she'll calm down." Kaley replied to him as it was Kaley's bedtime, so was taking her to her room, tucking her into bed, kissing her head seeing her out like a light making him smile leaving her room, seeing Marvel posters on Crystal's bedroom door sighing leaving her alone for now.

Dudley and Sarah noticed that he was trying to make amends for his antics, which was good so let him be, seeing him making himself decaff coffee for himself so was hoping that the others would forgive him, after Prank Day seeing Dudley agree.


	75. A Lot of Crystals

Kaley and Jessica along with Melody was sensing strange, unsettling magic from somewhere in the castle, as it was from Crystal's room as the magenta furred teenage goblin girl was being affected by insecurity magic, hoping that nobody in the castle gets affected disappearing into somewhere where she could calm down, making Kaley curious if Crystal was alright making Deadly sigh, explaining that Crystal was insecure sometimes.

"We should let her be, to calm herself, as I know you wanted to help, she'll be alright." he assured her seeing Jessica agree, while they were goijg to play making Deadly hope that Crystal was alright because Dudley and Sarah had sensed the insecurity magic surge, stunned that Crystal had been the source.

"She'll be alright, once she calms down, as she did not want to worry us." Deadly said to them.

* * *

"Holy canoles, a buttload of Crystals are in the castle, how did this happen?" Kaley asked impressed, seeing not just her favourite goblin cousin back from wherever she went to calm down, along with other-dimensional versions of Crystal including a raccoon version which Kaley was finding adorable, making them giggle making sure the coast was clear knowing Deadly, Dudley and Sarah would flip if they saw.

"I kinda go to the Quantum Zone when I get upset, or if I get insecure, but this time when I came back, these guys showed up which is cool." she said to her seeing her cuddling the raccoon version, because her dad said she was old enough to have apet making Crystal sigh, telling Kaley she could look after it.

"Hey, where's the snacks?" the chubby version of Crystal asked making them chuckle.

"Follow us, alright, just don't let the adults see?" Kaley said as Crystal and her were leading the way, making sure none of the servants saw, because they might flip seeing Deadly there staring and grinning at the other-dimensional versions of his niece guessing they came from where she went to calm down seeing a magenta furred raccoon on Kaley's shoulder.

"Are we in trouble, because they came here?" Kaley asked her dad seeing him shake his head.

"No, but we need to take things slow, you know?" Deadly said relieving them as they were in the dininimg room, relieving Crystal because she'd been worried that this might have gotten her in trouble when she had tried to calm herself down, drinking juice, hoping everything would be alright, just as Sarah walked in so she was explaining, stunning her hoping things were not getting too crazy in the castle.


	76. An New Friend Like Crystal

Kaley was seeing her best friends reactions to the other-dimensional versions of Crystal, grinning seeing they thought they were cool, especially the Hulk-like one seeing her agree knowing Dudley and Sarah would flip seeing, knowing Deadly was very surprised by them, plus afraid of the Hulk-like one thinking she might smash the castle or him, if she got mad despite the Crystal they knew bonding with her.

"Hmm, there's never a dull moment around here, which is awesome." Jessica said seeing Dreadly nod, seeing Kaley had discovered a secret underground cave like room getting an idea, going to get Crystal, making Dreadly and Jessica wonder, what she was thinking seeing Crystal and the Hulk-like version of Crystal impressed.

"Aunt Sarah always said there were secret rooms in the castle, good job Kaley, we have to make it awesome looking, for Kris." Crystal said to the light blue furred goblin youngster seeing the Hulk-like version of Crystal agree, huggingKaley gently making her smile seeing Jessica frown, realising that Kris mightget lonely making Crystal agree.

"What if there was a way, that you could get here from your room, when you wanna be with Kris?" Kaley said.

"You're a genius, as we could create a tunnel slide or like a fireman pole." Crystal pointed out.

"The slide idea sounds way more fun, in my opinion." Kris said seeing them agree getting to work, knowing there was no way Deadly or the others would come down here, since Deadly had made the other Crystals go home to their dimensions, except for the Hulk-like one that was super smart like Crystal which was why they'd been searching for hidden places in the castle, relieved they had found a so,union.

"This is gonna be awesome, like an underground secret hideout!" Kaley said seeing Kris agree, seeing Crystal nod, as her phone buzzed because it was dinnertime.

"Go ahead, I don't want you in trouble for helping me." Kris said seeing Crystal quiet as they left, because they could hang out later, relieving Sarah, guessing they had been exploring seeing Kaley nod, following her to the dining room plus at dinner, Deadly noticed that Crystal was quiet, unaware of what they had done all afternoon.

Later while, Dreadlysaidshyly, Jessica and Kaley were in the middle of a slumber party, Crystal was in her room, packing as she was going to help Kris settle into her new home using the tunnel slide leading to Kris's place impressed that it looked lime a fort, but comfortable, seeing Kris on a bean bag chair reading making her happy, hugging her gently, making Crystal giggle.

"I had to wait until uncle Deadly was busy along with uncle Dudley and Aunt Sarah, before coming, but the pkace loojs awesome." Crystal said.

Kris grinnedas they were hanging out, eating snacks and just being teenage goblins, which Crystal was loving, because she didn't have friends before now, making Kris curious because she was awesome.

"Uncle Deadly got mad when some of my classmates followed me here into the Labyrinth, but I have you." Crystal said as they were inventing making Kris happy making wrist communicators, so they could talk, knowing Kaley would get curious.

* * *

Deadly, Dudley and Sarah noticed how tired yet happy Crystal was, wondering what she had been doing, surprised hearing her say she'd been hanging out with friends making Kaley grin, knowing her cousin meant Kris, curious about the thing on Crystal's magenta furred wrist, despite her saying it was a friendship bracelet seeing her eating a lot knowing she was saving some for Kris hoping her cousin wouldtell the rest of their family, seeing Crystal going to Kris's room seeing the Hulk-like goblin girl sleeping, on a giant bean bag with a blanket around her.

"Whoa, you and Kris must have had serious fun last night, like me." Kaley said seeing Crystal nod, leaving breakfast where Kris would find it, alomg with decaffcoffee making Kaley smirk.

"We should let her sleep, as we were up late, like you and your friends." Crystal said softly.

They were leaving, p,us they were sleepy, so going to get more sleep, hoping that their family were alright, since Crystal was thinking about all the things she and Kris could do, plus the carnival was coming, making her excited, because her new pal would like that climbing into bed.


	77. Carnival Antics

"Alright, the carnival's in town, which is gonna be awesome, and bet Kris is going with you?" Kaley asked, seeing Crystal nod as Deadly had asked Crystal to pick Kaley up from school so had seen flyers making them excited, as it was almost the weekend.

"Yep, Kris is really excited, she hasn't been in a really long while." Crystal replied making sure the coast was clear before opening the portal back home, going through appearing outside the castle, going inside seeing Dudley had made snacks, so they were going to bring some to Kris.

They made sure the coast was clear before using the tunnel slide, because Kris wasa secret between Crystal and Kaley which Kaley liked the idea of sharing a secret with her favourite cousin seeing Kris happy to see them making them giggle.

"Thanks as I was hungry, but did not want to bother anybody." Kris said making them get it.

"You're welcome, excitecabout the carnival?" Kaley told her seeing her nod.

"Yeah it's been a long while since my uncle and I went to one, you know?" Kris said.

Crystal remembered the other night, when the magenta furred Hulk-like female had told her, how she had became like this, so was looking forward to tomorrow when they could have fun, she just had to make her friend look like a kid they would know braiding her hair, putting on a red short sleevedjacket and shorts making the three like it, hanging out.

* * *

"Whoa this is just as cool as I remember, you know?" Kris said to Crystal making her and Kaley giggle, arriving at the carnival seeing Kris's reaction which both female goblins thought cute, as they were having fun, riding rides, plus Kaley was impressed that Kris was really good at carnival games, winning lots of prizes making her giggle.

"Yeah but being careful, not smashing but having fun!" Kris said making them agree.

They were also eating funnel cakes among other things, which Deadly would be impressed by, along with Sneaker if they saw what they were eating, seeing Kris belching making them giggle along with Kris, so later they went back to Kris's place, seeing the Hulk-like magenta furred girl liking the Hulk plush cuddling it which both Crystal and Kaley thought cute letting her have it.

"Thanks, as he's cite." Kris said to tnem.

"Yep, plus Hulk fits with you, you know?" Kaley said seeing her nod because she had been reading Hulk's comic because Crystal had let the girl read them which she was,oving hoping that they could tell Deadly about Kris, in case they freaked out makimg Kris get it, hoping they were alright.

"Maybe we should as they might get it." she told them, as she was a bit tired from the antics they had at the carnival, making both Crystal and Kaley leave her be, unaware that Sarah knew thinking it intresting or sweet, they were protecting Kris so had not told Deadly or Dudley knowing they would flip maming Crystal sigh, explaining.

"It's alright, as I figured it out, seeing you two going down here a lot, impressed you made a tunnel slide." she told them.

"You'r not going to tell daddy or uncle Dudley, about Kris right?" Kaley said.

"No I can see you're both friends with Kris, especially Crystal." she told her, relieving them, wanting to introduce her to Kris when she woke up which Sarah thought was a good idea hearing it was lunch time.


	78. Bringing Kris Into Things

"So you and Crystal are friends huh, like Kaley with Dreadly and Jessica?" Sarah asked Kris later that early evening as Deadly was entertaining guests which Crystal had decided to introduce Sarah to Kris, seeing Kaley also there because she'd gotten bored of the adults talking after her dad had did a lot of magic.

"Yes, she has been helping me, like making this space, Ms Sarah." Kris replied to her, making Sarah smile at this version of her niece wondering why Deadly was afraid to have the Hulk-like girl in the castle.

"Daddy thinks she'll either smash the castle, or him if she got angry." Kaley said to her seeing Kris cuddlimg her Hulk plush which Sarah thought cute knowing that maybe she should talk to Deadly about letting Kris stay in the castle, makimg Crystal and Kaley hopeful their grandmother could do that.

"I don't want to get anybody in trouble." Kris said softly making Kaley get it, as Kris was just as awesome as Crystal hoping her dad would get it seeing Sarah agree

* * *

"I cannot believe that she's here, but I can see that she and Crystal are friends, which is a good thing." Deadly said, after Crystal, Kaley and Sarah had told him about Kris like they had planned to do last night, impressing Dudley by their loyalty, seeing Deadly relent hoping this was a good idea.

"Thanks daddy, you're the best ever, plus Kris is awesome, like when we went to the carnival the other day." she said making him smile.

"We should tell Kris the news, you know?" Crystal told her younger cousin leaving the throne room, making Dudley chuckle at them making Sarah proud of Deadly for making a good choice knowing he would see what they were seeing in Kris.

Later the next morning, Kris was up but dressed going to the dining room, making Crystal and Kaley happy to see her, that she had slept well despite Deadly still being wary of her which they would help with seeing thevHulk-like female eating a lot of food making Deadly kind of impressed, making Kaley happy despite it being a school day, so was getting ready along with Crystal that was wearing a Marvel themed outfit.

"Oh yeah, Endgame is coming out soon, so you're getting ready huh?" Kaley said seeing Crystal nod.

Kris saw them leaving for school, so was going to her room making Sarah get it, hoping that she was alright, so would check on her later, besides would try to encourage Deadly to bond with Kris because it reminded her of Ludo sighing going about her day.


	79. Easing Stress

Crystal was in her room in the castle, studying magic books, practicing for a sorceroress test unaware Deadly wanted her help, making the magenta furred teenager anxious hoping that it wasn't prank related, seeing Kaley impressed, by what her cousin was doing along with Kris who was like a sister to Crystal.

"I was practicing for a test, Kaley, for sorceroress stuff." Crystal told her, making the light blue furred goblin girl curious as to what being a sodceroress would be like plus Career Day was coming up at school wondering if that's what her uncle wanted help with.

"Alright, I'm coming, but nobody toych my stuff." Crystal said leaving her room, making Kaley temptedseeing her.

"How hard can it be, as Newt makes it look awesome, plus magic is in our blood." Kaley said picking up her cousin's wand, as magic shot out, making treats appear impressing her, plus she could help her dad with Career Day because Deadly was super nervous about it.

After coming back, Crystal realised her wand was gone, making her worried, because she never let it out of her sight, making Kris hug her, as her Hulk-sized hugs always made Crystal and other members of the family feel bstater.

"Thanks Kris, as my wand could not have grown legs, right?" Crystal said to her, remembering Kaley had been in her room, going to find her younger cousin, seeing her with Jessica using her wand making Crystal annohe'd, that she had taken it without asking.

"Sorry Crystal, but I wanted to help daddy with Career Day, because he was nervous." Kaley said to her giving her back wand relieving the magenta furred girl hugging her.

"It's alright, as Uncle Deadly was asking me to help with that." Crystal said.

She also knew that Kaley was feeling anxious, seeing her pitting on Youtube on her phone putting on videos of otters getting cuddled which was helping the light blue furred goblin girl calm down relieving Crystal remembering her younger loved otters besides cats, getting an idea because she had been practising her magic, transforming into a magenta furred otter, going over to where Kaley was cuddlimg her, like in the videos she watched.

"Awww thanks Crystal, you know I like otters especially when stressed." Kaley said.

"That's good, as I'm not mad at you." Crystal said after turning back into her normal self, making Deadly wonder what had happened.

"Crystal was helping me feel better, after being stressed." Kaley said makimg him relieved.

* * *

Later the next day, Deadly was feeling better after Career Day, plus Haunted Mansion stuff on Youtube was making him feel better, like how otters made his little phantom feel better when stressed relieving the faculty, as Career Day was stressful, so was letting him be as it was nearly the end of the day deciding that he and Kaley should get ice-cream making Kaley excitable as she had her stuffed otter backpack on her back, makimg Deadly smile hearing her ask if Crystal wanted to come.

"I think she's busy, or went to the comic store, I heard her telling Sarah at breakfast." Deadly replied as they were leaving, hearing the final bell ring, meaning it was the end of the school day so they were leaving, with Kaley telling him about her day, making him chuckle relieved Career Day had gone okay.


	80. Otters And Pop Tarts

"Kaley Pimperton is there squeaking coming from your closet?" Sarah asked.

"Umm, no?" Kaley lied to her, making Sarah leave the girl's room, not knowing an otter had followed Kaley home, or gotten into her backpack during a field trip which the light blue furred youngster was very happy about, despite having to hide it, letting it out seeing it cuddle her while she was sitting on the floor of her room.

"Don't worry Lylla, you're safe here, plus once daddy sees how good I am at taking care of you, he'll let me keep you." she said to it making Crystal, Dreadly and Jessica stunned but impressed after Kaley told them, plus Crystal approved of the name.

"Maybe we should tell the adults, you know?" Jessica heard Dreadly say.

"But they'll just take Lylla away, if they knew!" Kaley said making Crystal get it, knowing Deadly might be alright with having an otter in the castle, making Kaley agree going to find him, hopimg Sarah and Dudley were not around, finding him in the throne room by himself

He was surprised but found the otter cute, knowing that Kaley was too young to have a pet, deciding to let her make up her mind because she was smart knowing she would figure out what to do, seeing Kaley happy as Crystal shook her magenta furred head.

* * *

Kaley was using the mini toaster in her room, to toast pop tarts as Crystal jokingly called her the princess of pop tarts which the light blue furred youngster liked hoping her grandmother and uncle did not know, like her having a pet otter of sorts, humming to herself putting pop tarts in the toaster unaware of the fact she might start a fire, making Deadly's purple eyes widen smelling smoke from Kaley's room,grabbing a fire extinguisher entering her room.

"Daddy, why did you shoot a fire extinguisher at the toaster?" Kaley asked confused as Lylla was on her lap.

"Kaley Pimperton, you realise you could have started fire, or burnt your room?" he said dropping the fire etinguisher, breathing deeply making Kaley get it, her dad had been frightened that she could have been in danger.

""Sorry daddy, I was just making pop tarts." Kaley said making him getit.

"Alright, I get it, but next time, just ask alright?" Deadly told her seeing her nod in agreement, seeing him taking the toaster away, so that she would not try to toast any more pop burn the castle making Crystal wonder why he had a fire extingusher in his hands, hearing him tell her.

"So how was the eye doctor?" Deadly asked, seeing a sad look on her magenta furred face, as her sight had gotten a little worse, which had upset her, which Dudley felt bad about, hoping Deadly or Kaley could help her feel better.


	81. Going To Her First Sleepover

"Woah, you used the Gut Grower on me, Kaley and Dudley?" Crystal asked Sneaker.

"Da as it was Deadly's idea, plus he and Kaley look adorable like me, besides the world is going this way, with this besides you do have a major sweet fang, right?" Sneaker said seeing Crystal nod at the chubby but mischievous female amphibian because she'd gotten her chubby webbed hands on Bunsen's Gut Grower which altered metabolism encouraging slow weight gain, not making the person affected full, or sick in later life.

"Yeah thanks, but feel really, really hungry, is this what you, my uncle and Kaley feel like all the time?" Crystal asked, seeing Sneaker nod leading her to the break room or the Asgard of Treats as she called it, seeing Crystal's purple eyes widen in awe devouring chocolate cupcakes, gigglimg at the tickling feeling as she ate making Sneaker excitable for her knowing Crystal's cousin, Dreadly was also like this.

"Mmmm, so good..l." Crystal said hyper despite having chocolate frosting on her magenta furred cheek, but after a while was feeling sleepy hearing Sneaker explain it happenedafter eating a lot, that taking an nap always helped, seeing her asleep under the table making Deadly grin carrying her on his back since he and Kaley were going home to their castle in the Labyrinth, since Kaley had to get ready to go to her first sleepover at Jessica's castle.

* * *

In her room at the castle beyond the Goblin City, Kaley was packing for her first ever sleepover away from home, at Jessica's castle which she had been looking forward to all week despite being a little anxious about doing it, unaware her dad was just as nervous despite both Dudley and Sarah saying it was good for Kaley packing her plush otter backpack, despite her pet otter trying to help making Kaley giggle.

"Thanks Lylla, as I am nervous despite being excited, and think daddy is too." she said finishing after a while just as Deadly came to check on her, seeing Lylla nuzzling his leg like Gloria Stefan used to, impressed that she had gotten ready by herself sighing.

"Daddy you alright, plus who's gonna feed Lylla?" Kaley asked him.

"I can, and just have fun, alright?" he said before they were leaving, with him becoming his full dragon form despite being chubby bellied, which Kaley and Piggy said made him more cute getting on, as he took off like a rocket to where the Dragon City was in the Labyrinth, as Jessica's mom had given him directions, hoping his little girl's first sleepover would go well, remembering Constantine telling him, how Sneaker hadn't been into sleepovers at this age.

"Daddy what're you gonna do, if I'm gone?" she asked him.

"King stuff, probably don't worry about me." he said to her, as they could see the castle that Jessica and her mom, the queen of Dragon City lived in landing, feeling Kaley hug Deadly before getting off, running over to Jessica hugging her before they went inside making Deadly choked up flying off knowing what would make him feel better going to the human world.

He was having fun causing antics and pranking, knowing Dudley knew he did thiswhen sad, not telling Sarah because she might flip, since Prank Day had been banned in the Labyrinth because Deadly had gotten too carried away, seeing Kaley had texted him so had replied relieved that she was having fun, like he was right now knowing she would love to hear about this later, guessing she and Jessica would be up all night.

By sunrise, he returned to the castle in the Labyrinth, making himself de-caffcoffee to keep himself awake, seeing Dudley guess what he had been doing after dropping Kaley off at her sleepover seeing Deadly nod yawning seeing a sleepy Crystal there drinking de-caff too, looking like a zombie goblin from staying up all night hoping Kris and Sarah had no clue because she had kept the fact she was growing a secret, which Deadly, Dreadlysaidshyly, Kaley got as they were growing themselves.

"Sneaker said staying up all night helps belliy growth, like when she started growing." she said yawning.

"I bet that Kaley is like this too, because she told her pet, she and Jessica were gonna do that." Dudley said.

They were devouring lots of food especially the chocolate chip pancakes, feeling their bellies getting happy, including Dreadly because she'd felt homesick so eating crepes made her and her growing belly feel better which made Deadly happy because his cousin had been watching French movies and sad, so this relieved him.

"Wow you all have big appetites, eh?" Sarah said to them.

"You could say that, hehe." Crystal said stunning Sarah.

"I hope Kaley had a good time, you know?" Deadly said changing topics.

"She probably did, maybe she'll tell us, when she comes back later." Sarah told him.

Afterwards, Deadly and Crystal were going to sleep for a bit, after being up all night, knowing certain members of their family knew they did that so left them be since they would wake up in a better nood later, curious to hear how Kaley did with her first sleepover.


	82. Curing Homesickness With Friendship

"Is Dreadly alright, she seems sad, is that why she's been watching French shows on Netflix?" Kaley asked Deadly, seeing him nod.

It was a few days after Easter which had been fun, like searching for candy and treasure besides being hyper, only Deadly and Dudley noticed that their cousin Dreadly seemed a little blue on the inside, which was odd, making Sarah guess what was going on with the female dragon youngster, that she was homesick which Deadly had not been able to sense, despite the fact he could sense auras.

"Maybe she just needs some alone time, you know?" Crystal said drinking de-caff coffee making Sarah get it, because like her magenta furred niece, Dreadly didn't have many friends here so despite being shy living in France in the human world, Dreadly missed it giving the human female an idea.

She found Dreadly outside, wearing a beret, which a lot of people in France wore, making Dreadly wonder if she was alright makijg Sarah chuckle.

"I've grown up and lived in the human world more than anybody in our family, maybe you should make croissants or something." Sarah told her.

"Yeah as our family do have sweet fangs, plus I haven't baked anything in a while." Dreadly said as they were going inside.

* * *

"Something smells good from the kitchens, come on!" Kaley said to Jessica, going to the kitchens, entering, seeing Dreadly and her grandmother baking with Dreadly looking in a better mood than ever, wondering what spell Sarah had cast to do it, making Dreadly and Sarah giggle.

"Sarah didn't cast any spell, moa ami, she was helping me feel better about missing home, so we kind of are bonding." Dreadly replied to her making her and Deadly excitable at the treats that they were cooking up makijg Sarah shake her head saying they would have to wait.

"At least Dreadly is happy, becoming friends with your grandma, she was like Crystal you know?" Jessica said to Kaley makimg the growing light blue furred youngster have a theory, they could help Crystal make friends, since Kris being an alternate version of Crystal didn't count going upstairs to Crystal's room seeing the growing teen in question was doing science homework, despite the fact it was Spring Break.

"Yeah maybe Dreadly should open a patisserie here, or in the Goblin City." Kaley said to her making Sarah like that idea along with Deadly

"I'll think about it, as it might make me feel better, about being homesick, like being around Sarah." she replied.

"I get it, which is good, since she did live in the human world a lot, like you." Kaley told her.


	83. Part of The Family

Deadly was wondering if Crystal wasalright, because she was sneezing, her head hurt, her throat hurt but felt weird plus she didn't feel too good plus her magic was affected but hiding it from him because she did not want to bother anybody only Kaley noticed that something was off with her favourite goblin cousin hoping she was alright hearing Crystal assure her, that she was alright to assure her, and not scare er not scare her.

"I think your cousin has a bad cold, but hiding it, from us." Sarah told her, makimg Kaley get it, hopimg that Crystal would feel better soon so was getting ready for school along with Deadly, so would look after Crystal while they were gone, bevause she was curious about why she had not told Deadly that she was sick.

"I didn't want to bother Uncle D, I'm not his kid like Kaley is you know?" Crystal said coughing a lot while blowing into a tissue.

"You are part of this family, as he thinks of you, like a daughter, trust me." Sarah replied to her surprising Crystal.

She was just wanting to rest, lying down cuddling her Rocket plush, zoning out after her magenta furred head touchedthe pillow, so Sarah was letting her be, leaving her room making Dudley curious, hearing her tell him, making him surprised that Crystal had not told Deadly she was not feeling good so was making her nectar tea to help her throat impressing Sarah, hoping that Deadly and Kaley werr having a good day at school.

* * *

"Aw Sports Day is awesome, Kaley, and fun, you know?" Deadly said to Kaley later that afternoon, after they were home, as Sports Day was coming up at schoo, which for some reason was making Kaley anxious, hearing Sarah say that she would deal with it, tellimg him go go talk to his niece.

Ne was going into Crystal's room seeing her asleep in bed, mumblimg feverishly about Thanos, as he was stunned that she had a bad head cold but had not told him, seeing her eyes flutter open weakly.

"Awwww somebody has a doozy of a head cold, plus a certain somebody was telling me things, but it's alright, asyour mom trusted me to look after you, so you are part of the family, plus you'relike a big sister to Kaley." he said to her making Crystal smile a little despite being sick.

He was letting her rest, seeing that Sarah had helped make Kaley feel better about Sports Day relieving him, hoping that Crystal would feel better soon hearing Kaley ask, if Crystal was alright hearing Sarah explain, as she understood knowing her dad would know how to make Crystal feel better.

"She just has a real bad head cold, but she will get better with rest, and medicine." Dudley said to her makimg her get it, as it was dinnertime, going to the dining room guessing somebody would bring Crystal food so she would not be hungry, if she wanted to eat, seeing Deadly agree.


	84. Cousin Bonding

Kaley saw Crystal transform into a raccoon, leaving the castle, which made her curiousity ignite, turning into her cat form despite being able to turn into an otter wondering where the magenta furred girl was going, as it was outside the Goblin City, sensing adventure since Deadly had shown her a map of the world they lived in so was wanting to make sure Crystal was safe.

 _Where's she going, this far outside the city, as daddy said it can get dangerous?_

The light blue furred goblin youngster was following her cousin, into the forest, seeing griffons, makimg her purple eyes widen as Crystal turned back into her normal self hugging one of the griffins giggling until she saw Kaley there, guessing she had been curious and had followed her here.

"Does daddy know, that you do this?" she asked Crystal seeing her nod in reply, introducing her griffin friend to Kaley, impressing the youngster.

They were having fun, plus riding griffins, having fun, makimg Crystal hope, that Deadly did not know, that she was outside the Goblin City making Kaley confused, because her cousin's griffin friends were nice, making Crystal agree.

* * *

After getting back home makimg sure the coast was clear, Crystal was doing stuff while Kaley was sleepy after that great adventure she and Crystal had, plus had promised not to tell her dad they had been outside the city walls, lying down on her bed cuddling her Goose plush zoning out just as Deadly walked in to check on her relieved that she was taking her nap wondering what she had been doing.

He was letting her be, unaware of what she and Crystal had did, they had been hanging out with griffins, seeing Crystal reading stuff in her room relieving him going to do regal stuff making Sarah surprised that no chaos was going on hearing that Crystal and Kaley were being quiet

Later after waking up, Kaley was hanging out with Jessica, plus had told her about what she and Crystal had did earlier, impressing the dark green scaled female dragon at her best friend telling her, beside the fact that she had followed her cousin outside the Goblin City after she had promised Kaley not to tell others.

L


	85. Updating Her Blog And Starting A Band

Deadly was curious, as he could hear music coming from the throne room, opening the door makimg his purple eyes widen, seeing Kaley playing a guitar, Jessica on the drums, Crystal on lead vocals and Kris playing the electric keyboard guessing they had decided to start a band which impressed him guessing Crystal had cast a sound proofing spell, so that their playing would not bother the castle making him impressed.

"Oops did we get too loud, daddy?" Kaley asked him, seeing him shake his head.

"No sweetie, I was just curious, about what you were up to, plus I heard music." Deadly said.

"That's alright, besides it's just an experiment, uncle." Crystal said to him, making Kris surprised by her words, because Kaley knew her favourite cousin was shy, knowing she was awesome in her own ways, plus starting a band was fun.

"You have apoint, as we're must having fun." Jessica said to Kaley seeing Kris agree with her, since they were still getting used to these things since they had found a lot of musical instruments in the attic, which was how Kaley got the idea for starting a band, which Crystal, Jessica and Kris had agreed was a cool idea.

At school, Kaley and Jessica noticed a flyer for the school talent show, giving them a crazy idea, to sign their band up, despite having to run it past Crystal and Kris when they got home which was soon, hoping that Crystal and Kris would agree.

* * *

"So you want our band to perform, at your school's talent show?" Kris said.

"Yep, it'll be awesome, and blow the roof off the place!" Kaley replied.

"I guess it could be fun, you know?" Crystal said to her.

Jessica and Kaley were thrilled, exchanging a grin while they were practicing, deciding to keep what they were doing a surprise from Deadly, Dudley and Sarah since Kaley could sign them up when she and Jessica went to the school the next morning, making Kris excited despite Crystal being quiet.

She then saw a certain furry Avenger had updated his blog, which made her very happy, going to watch the new video, while Kaley noticed one of her favourite blogs, News From The BGD had updated, making her excitable which Jessica got, knowing that blogger was a certain green skinned Avenger.

"We should let her be, besides we are ready for the talent show." Kris said to her, hearing Crystal yelling excitedly making Kris guess that her favourite superheroic blogger had posted something exciting, guessing she would be up either writing or sketching something based off it making Jessica get it seeing Kaley pumped up wanting to update her lb,Og, Adventures Of A Goblin Kid making Jessica nervous.

"Didn't your dad flip out about that?" she asked seeing Kaley roll her eyes like Deadly.

"Crystal can help, that way my dad won't get mad at me." Kaley said to her.

"I guess that's a good idea, let's go ask." Jessica said seeing her agree.

"Wait a second, what're you up to?" Deadly asked them.

"Nothing bad, honest!" Kaley said winking at Jessica.

They were knocking on Crystal's bedroom door, hearing herlet them in, seeing the magenta furred girl sketching, making Kaley guess that Kris had been right, telling her favourite goblin cousin about updating her blog, which Crystal agreed with guessing it involved their so-called band, seeing Kaley nod, hearing her sigh.

"I know you're shy but you can be beave, like riding griffins." Kaley told her, making her guess she was right, as they were filming one of their songs for Kaley's blog, letting Crystal upload it, ghat way Deadly would not get mad, if he thought Crystal was uploading videos, knowing her cousin should have her own blog.

"I'll think about it, you were watching News From The BGD, right?" Crystal said seeing her ood.


	86. Some Super Inspiration

_"Avengers Assemble!" Crystal yelled, as she was in armour, using her magic, besides her long cane being like a staff that was glowing._

 _"Yeah, Otter Girl ready to help, cuz!" Kaley replied, as Jessica her dragon friend was breathing fire as a Thanos like Tex Richmond was trying to take over the Goblin City and Labyrinth which angered Crystal, Kaley, Kris and Jessica, to tne point where tney became the Avengers._

 _"Kris smash!" Kris yelled lookimg Hulk-like as they were degeating Tex, restoring things, seeing Deadly, Dudley and Sarah impressed by their heroic deeds, impressing tne youngsters..._

 _"You're welcome, as we want the Goblin City and Labyrinth safe for everybody." Crystal said._

 _"That is very true, as you guys can ensure that, after what we saw." Deadly said makimg Kaley excitable, along with Jessica, makimg them chuckle_

* * *

Crystal's purple eyes fluttered open wearily, realising it was late so had mssed school, hoping that Deadly, Dudley and Sarah were not mad at her as she had been up late reading Marvel comics and fan fics, plus that dream was giving her ideas, while getting dressed using her magic, which she always did when running late seeing Deadly relieved she was awake, because he knew se hadbeen up late like Jessica and Kaley having quite the pillow fight in the throne room, which involved him calming them down.

He saw her eating cereal and drinking de-caff coffee to wake herself up mentally, before leaving, despite grabbing her stuff and long cane, leaving the castle, makimg Sarah wonder what in the Labyrinth Crystal had been doing, since she knew that Jessica and Kaley had been rambunctious during their sleepover, seeing both youngsters exhausted at the table, making chocolate chip pancakes appear in front of them, along with tea for Jessica but de-caff coffee for Kaley.

"You were up all night, doing stuff, from the looks of hou, eh?" Deadly said seeing them nod in reply.

"We were having fun, daddy, alright!" Kaley said grumpily making Sarah giggle at that, as it reminded her of Deadly at that age, makijg him and Kaley confused by her saying that guessing they would not be in school today, which Kaley agreed with, like wn Deadly shed his scales.

Meanwhile at school in Art class, Crystal was in the zone painting something from that awesome dream she had unaware other kids were noticing, including the teacher wondering what the inspiration behind the magenta furred girl's piece was, making her shy, describing impressing the teacher and her class, making her relieved for the bell.

She was running out of school at the end of the day, opening the portal going through, appearing outside the castle entering, making Deadly wonder, if everything was alright because she was being cagey about her day as she was going to her rom to do homework, hearing Kaley and Jessica playing making her sigh, after doing her homework seeing a certain blog of hers she loved watching had updated making her happy.

"Crystal, you alright, as grandma and daddy are thinking something is wrong?" Kaley said from through the door.

"Come in, hou know?" Crystal said to her as she did so wondering if her cousin was alright.

"I had this awesome dream that we were like the Avengers, and I kinda made a painting of it, that caught everybody's attention." she said.

"That's awesome, and I was an otter girl?" Kaley asked seeing her nod in reply.

"It's awesome, and maybe it might help you make friends, like how I met Jessica." Kaley told her, makimg Crystal guess she was right, hugging her making Sarah wonder what was goingon.


	87. Welcoming New Friends To the Castle

"I heard somebody from your mom's regal court is gonna be living at our castle, along with his kid, because my dad, uncle Dudley and Grandma Sarah were preparing like tidying up the castle, which was why they did not mind us being outside." Kaley said.

"Yep, Bentley is very nice, yet shy and soft spoken, li,e his daughter, Marcie, who's ouf age so maybe your dad and family can help him, like us helping Marcie." Jessica said to Kaley, makimg her excited, about the possiblity of makimg an new friend.

It was a warm Spring day so while Deadly was preparing to welcome Bentley and his daughger, Marcie, Jessica and Kaley were in tne castle grounds under ashady tree drinkimg lemonade since it was a hot day despite the excitement that was going on, since Crystal had explained to Kaley what was goimg on, because they had brunch but a few hours later, they saw a carriage landing outsidehe castle, so Kaley was running into the castle, or scampering in her otter form.

"There you are, as Bentley is here, along with his daughter, Marceline." Dudley said to his niece putting her tiara on her blue furred and haired head.

She saw her dad there as they were going outside the castle door, seeing a chubby blue-green skinned dragon male with golden eyes full of nerves wearing regal clothes nervously bowing before Deadly.

"Hey it's alright, Bentley, you don't have to bow, but we are happy to have you and your daugjter here, makeyourself at home." Deadly said softly making Bentley relieved.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" they heard a shy but sleepy sounding voice ask, seeing a light green skinned dragon youngster in a Thor hooded top, which Deadly thought adorable knowing she and Kaley would hit it off.

"This is my daughter, Marcie, she's a little shy, you have a daughter?" Bentley asked him, seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes I do, her name is Kaley andthey would get along." Deadly said to him seeing Kaley there making Marcie curious, seeing the light blue furred youngster excitable seeing her hooded top leading her inside, showing her around, since Deadly was doing the same with Bentley to assure them everything is alright, seeing Bentley and Marcie relax relieving them.

"This is good, as Deadly and Kaley are helping them settle in." Sarah said smilimg, seeing Dudley agree.

* * *

"Woah you met Carol Danvers, that was awesome!" Marcie said as Kaley nodded because she was feeling a bit more comfortable, plus had her Thor bear with her, which Kaley thought both awesome and adorable like her having her Goose plush besides Scales that Deadly had given her, knowing that Bentley had lived in her best friend Jessica's castle impressing the light green dragon youngster.

"Yeah, she made me feel better about my inhalers, yes she is awesome to be friends with a Fleaked." Kaley said to her.

"I bet our dads are becoming friends, you know?" Kaley said seeing Marcie smiling, as they were becoming friends.

"Your dad is very fun, Princess Kaley." she said to her.

"Just call me Kaley, Alrigjt?" Kaley said seeing her nod in reply, as it was dinner time making Kaley excited, knowing dinner at her castle was fun like her dad making napkin origami among other things.


	88. Trying To Figure Out A Problem

"Hey Marcie, you alright, couldn't sleep eh?" Kaley said to Marcie, as it was later that night/early morning after Bentley and Marcie had arrived at the castle, and she and Marcie could hear loud singing from the throne room, making Kaley guess what her dad and Bentley were doimg.

"Yeah Kaley and normally when I can't sleep, my daddy makes me eel better, besides Thor." the blue- green skinned dragon girl said wearing Avengers pyjamas and clutching her Thor bear in her arms giving Kaley an idea knowing who might help, leading Marcie to Crystal's bedroom, as her door had Marvel posters on it knocking gently on the door, just in case Crystal was sleepimg, hearing her say to come in.

Kaley saw Marcie's golden eyes widen in awe, seeing Marvel stuff everywhere, including a bookcase full of Marvel comics, books which she read to Kaley, plus Crystal saw that Marcie liked Thor, like how she liked Hulk and Rocket, along with how Kaley liked Captain Marvel along with meeting her.

"Let me guess, uncle Deadly brome open the rim, and he and Bentley are toasting their new friendship, they're goimg to be sore in the morning." Crystal said to them and was reading to them, impressing Marcie.

"Crystal's awesome, like the best big kid I know." Kaley said to Marcie seeing her nod.

* * *

That next morning, Crystal, Dudley, Kaley, Marvie and Sarah were at the dining room, seeing both Deadly and Bentley tired, drinking a lot of de-caff coffee while they were having breakfast, while Crystal and Kaley were drinking de-caff coffee too while Marcie was drinking juice, unaware that both Crystal and Kaley had school surprising Marcie, hoping that they would be back soon, giving Kaley an idea about maybe letting Marcie come to school with her for the day which Sarah thought sweet.

"Marcie going to school is something, that Bentley has to decide, but it was an nice dea." she said to Kaley, as she got her backpack, seeing Crystal ready.

"Awww don't worry, the day will fly by fast, and then we'll be back." Kaley said to Marcie hugging her, before she left.

Sarah saw Marcie going to her room to play by herself, hoping that Kaley would be back later, playing with toys and her Thor bear, while her dad was sleeping, along with Deadly so hoped he was alright, because she cared about him which Sarah got.

"I see you're making friends with Crystal and Kaley, eh?" Sarah said to her, seeing Marcie nodding explaining impressing her, at how welcoming Crystal and Kaley were to the newcomer compared to how Deadly had welcomed Bentley last night.

Later that afternoon, Crystal and Kaley were back home from school, seeing Bentley and Deadly in a better mood after sleeping, makimg them wonder where Marcie was hearing Sarah say, that Marcie was taking an nap, which Kaley understood, telling Deadly about her day, makimg him chuckle knowing she was always having fun at school seeing Jessica there, making Kaley very happy, wanting to play.

After doing homework, Kaley and Jessica were having fun playing, making Kaley wonder, if Marcie was alright remembering the blue-green skinned dragon girl had been sad that she and Crystal had went to school, somewhere Marcie had to wait to go to makimg Jessica understand her best friend's concern.

"She might be hiding, as she was like this when her dad was my mom's advisor, we should let her be." Jessica pointed out.

"Maybe, but I need to see if she's alright." Kaley said going to Marcie's room, opening the door gently, must in case Marcie was still sleepimg, seeing the dragon girl was beginning to stir, hugging her making the light blue furred goblin girl smile, relieved her new friend was alright, as they were leaving the room seeing hr a little shy around Jessica making her confused by that, because Jessica was her best friend.

"When my dad and I lived at Princess Jessica's castle, her mom tried to get us to be friends, it just didn't happen the way she wanted compared to us being ffiends, Kaley." Marcie said making Jessica and Kaley get it, so Kaley was mentally thinking the rest of the evening about this, which made Deadly, Dudley and Sarah wonder, if she was alright.

"Yes, just trying to figure a problem out." she replied.

"Is it to do with homework?" Deadly asked her eeing her shake her head.

Crystal was understanding, after Kaley told her later, knowing that Kaley was smart enough, to come up with a solution by herself but did not mind giving some hints, giving Kaley inspiration.


	89. A Summer Vacation In Agrabah

"Whoa, we're going to Agrabah, seriously?" Crystal asked excitedly along with Kaley, after Deadly told them about their summer plans.

"Yes we really are going there, as I figured it would make a great vacation." Deadly said to them, as he knew they got good grades because he'd seen their report cards which made him very proud, hearing Kaley ask, if Bentley was also coming.

"He's watching the castle, while we're in Agrabah." Deadly said to her as they were excitedly started packing, as Sarah giggled at how cute they were being knowing things would be fun for Crystal and Kaley.

"Yeah we're gonna have a blast, Grandma!" Kaley said excited.

"Somebody might need some warm milk before bed, to calm down." Dudley pointed out to Deadly, seeing him nod in agreement knowing Kaley was excited along with Crystal because she had been reading Arabian Nights to Kaley, which was now pumping them up.

"Maybe a story might also help Kaley calm down as well." Crystal suggested seeing Deadly approve, knowing the magenta furred girl loved telling Kaley stories or reading to her so knew that might calm Kaley down, about the upcoming adventures.

"You think we'll get to ride magic carpets, or find a magic lamp?" Kaley asked Crystal getting sleepy after being read to, seeing Crystal nod knowing anything was possible seeing Kaley asleep leaving her room, going to her room to get ready for bdd.

"Thanks for calming Kaley, as you're both excitable about our trip." Deadly told her.

"You're welcome and yes, I am as it's gonna be fun." Crystal said to him.

* * *

A few days later, they were leaving to go to Agrabah, plus Deadly was wearing a turban, which Crystal said made him look handsome, seeing Kaley agree humming Prince Ali makimg Crystal giggle at her younger cousin, seeing her uncle opening a portal to Agrabah as they went through, appearing in the marketplace impressing both Crystal and Kaley, seeing the gal guards chasing somebody in a hooded cloak, making Kaley curious running off after said thief, tackling him or her using the self-defence moves which Deadly had taught her, removing thehood, gasping.

"Geez Kaley, you'repretty strong for a little kid, what're you even doing here?" she said.

"My daddy, Crystal and I are here on vacation, Sneaker, what're you doing here?" Sneaker heard Kaley say.

"What're you doing here, Sneaket?" Kaley askedher makimg Sneaker grin.

"Taking a gap year from college, practising thief stuff, alright?" Sneaker said, seeing the guards coming, putting her hood up, leaving seeing Crystal and Deadly catching up to her, with Deadly checking her for injuries hearing Kaley say she was fine, whispering the identity ofthe thief to her dad, makimg Deadly stunned wondering if Constantine knew his daughter was running wild in Agrabah unsupervised, so would call his friend.

"Let's get to the palace, alright?" Deadly said making Crystal and Kaley excited following Deadly and the guards, making Kaley hope that Sneaker was alright going to the palace seeing Carpeg hugging them, making Kaley giggle, seeing Jasmine smile at that, seeing Deadly bow before her.


	90. A Morning Carpet Ride

"Wait, that thief we saw, that you tackled was Sneaker, shouldn't she be in college?" Crystal asked.

It was early evening in the palace and Crystal, Deadly and Kaley were getting ready for the feast, but Kaley had been telling Crystal the identity of thethief which surprised the magenta furred girl, hoping Deadly knew, seeing Kaley nod guessing her dad was probably calling Constantine to tell him wherd Sneaker was spending her Summer, hoping the mischievous amphibian female was alright, making Crystal get it because Sneaker was their cousin.

"Yes and she was stunned that I tackled her like that, but maybe we should tell Jasmine and Aladdin, just in case." Kaley said seeing Crystal shaking her head confusing Kaley by her cousin's reaction to that.

"They would throw her in the dungeon, Kaley, it's better to let Sneaker run wild." Crystal said makimg Kaley get it, not wanting that to happen to Sneaker hearing Deadly say it was dinner time as they were in the dining room, where the servants had brought a feast, impressing Crystal and Kaley because there was food which they did not have at home making Aladdin and Jasmine chuckle, because Deadly had told them, about their kingdom.

"You're welcome, as your father told us about your kingdom." Aladdin said making Crystal and Kaley grin.

After a while, and a long day, they were getting ready for bed, and Crystal and Kaley were in pyjamas, but brushing their fangs like they did at home, making Ceadly relieved they were doing their normal bedtime routine, hearing Kaley yawning, climbing into bed, so Deadly was tucking her in, hearing her ask, if Sneaker will be alrigjt seeing him nod.

"I explainedto our hosts about her, so don't worry, plus Constantine knows that Sneaker is running wild here." Deadly assured her making the light blue furred and haired goblin girl worry, remembering what Crystal had said.

"They're not gonna throw her in the dungeon, right?" Kaley asked worriedly, making him get it.

"No tney won't, so just relax, get some sleep sweetie." Deadly said kissing her goodnight, letting her be.

* * *

The next morning, Kaley felt something wake her up, seeing it was Carpet making her giggle, rubbing sleep from her eyes getting dressed quickly, getting on the magic carpet as it took off at high speec amusing her, flying outside the palace, giving Kaley an idea, hoping her dad and Crystal would not worry, seeing Sneaker backflipping from rooftop to rooftop hearing stall vendors yelling, seeing regal guards chasing.

"We haveto make sure Sneaker doesn't get hurt, she's a friend and part of our family, Carpet." Kaley said seeing Carpet giving chase pulling up beside Sneaker impressing the mischievous amphibian female at her young cousin using a flying carpet.

"Carpet take us to the palace, alright?" Kaley whispered to Carpet knowing it understood, flying fast to the palace, worrying Sneaker, hoping she was not getting thrown in the dungeon, seeing Kaley shake her head.

"My daddy explainedabout you, so it's alright, trust me." Kaley said to her.

"She's out here, and on a magic carpet with Sneaker?" Crystal said seeing Deadly there.

He was very impressedwith Kaley getting Sneaker to come here, and that she was on a magic varpet, guessing it had made friends with Kaley, seeing Carpet nod, making Kaley smile, making Crystal happy that her cousin was happy despite Sneaker looking nervous seeing Jasmine there.

"So you're the mysterious thief, that's been causing mischief?" she said seeing her nod, seeing jewellery she had stolen fall out of her cloak making Deadly grin, seeing Aladdin impressed by Sneaker's skills, like when he used to be a thief guessing he couldhelp her, hearing Crystal tell him to try, seeing breakfast was ready, letting Sneaker be with them.

"That carpet likes you, it let you ride it, you know?" Sneaker said to Kaley seeing her nod, in between bites.

"She has a point, as Carpet liked you from the moment we got here." Crystal said to her stunned, that Sneaker had not been thrown in the dungeon like she thought, seeing Sneaker roll her eyes.


	91. Keeping Secrets

"I see you three had quite the adventure, from what Deadly told us, is that a magic carpet?" Sarah asked Crystal and Kaley making Deadly surprised, that Carpet had followed Kaley here, as it was an inocent mistake hoping Kaley could convince it to go home.

"Yeah we did, plus we were in the Cave of Wonders." Kaley said making Dudley and Sarah exchange a look as Deadly assured them it was alright seeing them go unpack besides they had a few weeks of vacation left before gping back to school, which Kaley was excited for, Crystal liked the classroom part, she just did not have many friends there which Dudley knew about, even though Crystal told her uncles she was alright.

"I'm going to the comic book store, but I'll be back in a while." she told Kaley nodding, while showing Carpet her room.

Crystal then used her magic to open a portal to the human world, going tjrough, making Deadly curious, going to check on Kaley and ask her where Crystal was going seeing her riding on Carpet, entering her room.

"Crystal said, she was going to the comic book store, daddy." Kaley said giggling. making him nervous, getting her off Carpet before she got hurt.

"That won't happen, we're being careful, besides Jasmine won't be mad." Kaley said to him yawning as it was naptime.

He was telling her a story after tucking her in and kissing her light blue furred head seeing her out like a light, getting the magic carpet to follow him, opening a portal to Agrabah returning it to the palace, relieving Jasmine, guessing it had followed Kaley home.

Deadly then returned to his own castle, but would explain to Kaley once she woke up from her nap, realising Carpet was not there knowing she would get it, hoping Crystal was alright, seeing her return excited about something, going to her room, making Deadly confused, wondering if it was something he should worry about.

"Maybe she made a friend, let me talk to her." Sarah said to him relieving Deadly, as he was preparing a snack for Kaley when she woke up, knowing she would discover that a certain magic carpet was not there, which Dudley was impressed by.

"They were doing loop de loops when I went into her room, I just did not want her hurt." Deadly replied to his brother.

He saw Sarah there saying that Crystal had made a friend, in a human girl named Zee that she had met at the comic store, saying that Crystal had not told him, because he would flip, making Deadly sigh, as he was a little overprotective of both Crystal and Kaley, but it meant he loved them.

* * *

Crystal was surprised seeing Kaley quiet around Deadly, guessing it was about the carpet thing, seeing both Dudley and Sarah nodding, giving Deadly an idea because Kaley loved Crystal confusing Marcie, wondering why Kaley was mad at Deadly, hearing her dad tell her making the chubby blue-green skinned dragon girl get it hoping she and Jessica could make her fel better, seeing Kaley curious about who her favourite cousin was texting, hearing it was somebody called Zee.

"Is this Zee person a boy, and that's why daddy can't know?" she asked softly, so Deadly could not hear.

"Zee is a girl, and a human, you know how he gets, he'll make her disappear, like Carpet." Crystal said.

Kaley was very surprised by what Crystal said, leaving the dining room, making Deadly frown, wondering why she did that, seeing Sarah stop him, telling him to let her be, that kids her age had meltdowns, so she just needed space to calm down, which Crystal agreed with going to get ready because she was going to hang out with Zee making Sarah happy about that, wanting to talk to Deadly about that.

"We should let her be, as you have Kaley and regal things to tend to." Bentley said.

What he didn't know was that Kaley had opened a portal to Agrabah, so she could go have fun, like how Crystal had a secret human friend that she had not told Deadly about, giggling seeing Carpet hug her, as they were having fun making sure that her dad bought she was asleep, and would return in a bit, forgetting Jessica was coming over.

"It's okay, as I can come when I want." Kaley said as Carpet was doing stunts with her on it.

Later back at the palace, Jessica and Marcie wondered why Kaley was tired, unaware of where she had been all morning, despite tere being a little sand on her sleeve, making Deadly curious, guessing she was hiding something, letting it be for now.


	92. An Exciting Night

"Whoa, you sneak off to Agrabah, just to be with your magic varpet, does uncle Deadly know?" Crystal said.

"Nope, just like how you didn't tell him about Zee, you know?" Kaley repliedto her making her get it.

It was later that afternoon, and Crystal was with Kaley, because Deadly, Dudley and Sarah had left the castle, so it was just Bentley and Crystal along with Kaley and Marcie only Kaley had confided in Crystal, telling her why she had been so tired earlier, when Jessica had came over which surprised the magenta furredgirl by what her cousin was doing, hopimg Deadly would not find out or he would flip out.

"That's different, as Uncle Deadly would flip, if Zee was here, like when my entire class showed up." Crystal said feeling anxious giving Kaley a wild and mischievous idea because her dad would not be back until tmoor row, so he would never know, plus she could take the blame, if her dad got mad.

"Do it, it isn't fair that Jessica can come over, but Zee can't, besides it'll be like a sleepover." Kaley said seeing Crystal phoning Zee because Deadly said they could have friends over, seeing Jessica there so going ahead with this, since Zee had asked Crystal, whereshe and her family lived.

"This is gonna be fun, a slumber party, and daddy will never know!" Kaley said grinning like Deadly making Jessica worry confusing Marcie.

"Her dad gets that look when he's mischievous, like this." Jessica said to her, making Marcie get it seeing Kaley excitable, seeing Carpet there, wondering how seeing Crystal there as the light blue furred goblin youngster hugged Crystal's leg making the magenta furred girl smile, knowing she was happier.

"I figuredthat if Zee was coming, then why not?" Crystal said hearing the doorbell, as it was Zee, answering, before Bentley did, or told Deadly what was going on, seeing Zee's green eyes widen in awe at the fact her new friend lived in a castle, finding it awesome, making Crystal happy seeing her reaction to Kaley, Marcie on Carpet racing against Jessica who was flying carefully inside.

"That's my younger cousin, Kaley and her friends, Carpet, Jessica and Marcie, my uncles and grandma are gone for the night." Crystal said impressing Zee, as they were joining in, impressing Kaley that the big kids were playing with them, loving Crystal's new friend hoping that Deadly, Dudley and Sarah did not findout what was going on.

* * *

"Holy Vera Wang, what happened while we were gone, they must have thrown a party?" Dudley said to Deadly and Sarah, as it was the next morning when they had returned to their castle home, seeing a lot of antics had ensued which made Deadly grin guessing Kaley had invited Jessica over.

"Yes she did, plus Crystal had a friend over too, your majesty." Bentley said making Sarah guess Zee had came over, hoping Deadly would not flip out, when he realised Zee wasn't from here seeing Crystal in her pyjamas being nervous, seeing her uncles and grandma home needing to get Zee out of here before anybody noticed, making Zee wonder, why she was anxious seeing the magenta furred girl taking a deep breath, expkaining.

"Wait, I have an idea, turn me into one of you, then I can make your uncle like me from the inside." Zee said, as Crystal guessed that was a good idea focusing casting a transformation spell on the girl, turning her into a brown-red furred and haired goblin girl, making Zee stare, at how cool she looked, especially her fluffy tail.

"This is going to work, I know it!" she said giggling making Crystal curious, wondering if this happened with all the humans her grandfather Jareth had turned into goblins or other creatures, seeing her go with her to the dining room, stunning Kaley along with Jessica, at Zee looking more goblin like.

"It was her idea, to get uncle D to like her, I'll change her back later." Crystal whispered.

"Well you have Carpet sleeping in your room, so it's alright." Marcie said to Kaley.

Deadly was very impressed by Zee, as she was telling him about herself, and how she had met Crystal impressing Sarah, that a goblin was living in the human world, unaware the girl's current appearance was just a spell, making Kaley hope that Crystal could reverse it.


	93. Letting Her Best Friend Stay Over

Crystal was relieved that breakfast had went well, that her uncles and grandma liked Zee realising she had ti turn her friend back to normal, even though Zee said that she liked lookimg like a goblin makimg the magenta furred girl sigh, casting the reversal spell only something was wrong, it was not working!

Awesome, I get to still look like you and your family!" Zee said excitedly, making Crystal worry, having a panic attack as Sarah walked in, wondering what was wrong hearing Crystal tell her after calming down making Sarah get it.

"Deadly is kind of dealing with the fact that Kaley smuck a certain magic carpet back here, I think he'd be amused by what you did." she said making Crystal guess she was right, noticing Zee was gone, unaware she'd went to talk to Crystal's uncles for her, seeing the now brown-red furred goblin girl in the throne room talking with Deadly, explaining impressing him, Bentley and Dudley.

"Holy Vera Wang, I knew there was something about Crystal's friend, that was odd, which is alrigjt." Dudley said relieving Crystal getting an idea, whispering to Zee, making Sarah guess what she was thinking, which was sweet, knowing how much Kaley liked a certain magic carpet sleeping in her room.

"We should tell him about Carpet sleeping in your room, you know?" Sarah said to Kaley, seeing Crystal showing Zee around the castle, which relieved Deadly because he felt it was good, that Crystal had a friend, like Kaley with Jessica and Marcie which impressed Sarah.

Plus Deadly was letting Jessica live in the castle, which her mother knew about, knowing Kaley would be very happy about this, making Crystal get it, since the Dragon City was a distance away from here, so it made sense to have Jessica here, like Bentley and Marcie.

* * *

"Woah, you're living here now?" Kaley asked Jessica seeing the dark-green scaled dragon female at the castle, after Jessica had explained to her, that Deadly had convinced her mother to let her be here, impressing Kaley hoping that this was a good thing.

Deadly was watching this, along with Bentley knowing this was a good idea, seeing Sarah agree knowing that Jessica being here was a good thing for Kaley since Crystal now had a friend her age, seeing Deadly agree, letting things settle down since he had regal things to attend to.

"Your mom let you live with us?" Kaley asked Jessica seeing her nod in reply.

"Your dad convinced her to, Kaley." Jessica said to her.

Later that evening after putting on pyjamas, Jessica, Kaley and Marcie were running around, playing Avengers while the adults were busy, and Crystal and Kris along with Zee were hanging out in Crystal's room reading comics, making Kaley happy that Zee was fitting in, so saw Deadly was relieved by this as he was bringing her and Jessica a snack which they were sharing with Marcie.

"Things are going to be intresting, around here." Kaley said drinking milk, seeing Jessica get it, knowing that things in this castle got lively so waas excited about things because she saw Kaley getting sleepy, guessing that the milk was kicking in and making the light blue furred female goblin youngster sleepy seeing her going to bed, relieving her seeing Marcie agree.


	94. A Hulked Out Goblin Girl

"This summer camp is awesome, as we're gonna be Avengers!" Kaley said to Crystal as she, Jessica and Crystal along with Kris were at a certain compound for Avengers Academy which was a summer camp program, since knowing how much Crystal and Kaley loved superheroes, he had enrolled them in it.

"Yep plus Carol runs the camp, which is awesome, only what's in the cave she was talking about, in the welcome speech sounding like Dumbledore?" Kaley heard Crystal ask makimg her determined even though their cousnellors told them to keep away which was making Kaley more curious deciding to, unaware that Casey an new friend of theirs from their cabin was going after.

"We should go to our cabin, but hope Kaley's alright, or maybe our cousellor stopped her." Crystal said.

Later that night before the campfire, Crystal, along with Jessica saw Kaley return, glowing making Kris gess what was in the cave hoping Kaley was alright seeing her join them relieving them, seeing her eating smores hoping the counsellors had no clue that Kaley had done that or that one of her Goose cloud socks were missing from her light blue furred foot.

"You're lucky you did not get busted, or nothing happened to you, besides the glowing you did." Jessica said.

"Or that one of your cloud socks is missing." Crystal pointed out to her cousin as they were having fun.

* * *

That late night/early morning, Kaley was feeling weird plus her stomach was feeling sore, unaware she was hulking out, which Kris saw making her get it, relieved Kaley was still herself besides now having super-strength, knowing Crystal and Jessica would be impressed, when they found out later despite having a longer tail like her dad, when he discovered his full dragon form, hanging out so was helping Kaley to learn to be careful, with her new power.

"Thanks Kris, as I don't want to hurt anybody, but this is cool." Kaley told her..

"That's good as you are a good kid, even Deadly agrees." she replied.

Crystal and Jessica were surprised, well not that surprised after Kaley had went into that forbidden cave, knowing that she had just been curious, knowing Bruce who was their Science teacher could help, seeing Kaley agree, hoping they would not be too mad, seeing the sun rising seeing Crystal get an idea to explain for her younger cousin knowing Deadly would be surprised, since he had signed waivers before dropping them off, making Kaley hopeful.

"This is why I said, you kids had to stay out of the caves, so things like this does not happen." Carol said after she saw a Hulked out Kaley.

"I couldn't help myself, I got curious." she replied making Rocket grin.

"We know as every year, this happens, or somebody builds a powerful robot." he replied.

Crystal and Jessica were relieved that Kaley was not in trouble, as they were going to breakfast, despite the other kids staring, while Kaley was earing messily, making Casey giggle because it was funny, guessing her uncle knew since sometimes these things happened but it was cool, asking Kaley what it felt like to Hulk out like her uncle Bruce making her quiet.


	95. An New Friend For Kaley

"How're you, you know after yesterday, you didn't smash anything right?" Jessica asked Kaley at breakfast the next day because she lhe other kids had heard about Kaley entering the Gamma Cave, surprised that she had not been kicked out, because the counsellors especially Rocket was impressed by the youngster's curiousity.

"I'm alrigjt, besides Kris helped me with the not smashing thing." Kaley replied, seeing the mail was here seeing Deadly had sent Crystal and Kaley care packages making themm excited opening seeing takeout boxes, making both Crystal and Kaley curious.

"Oh yeah, there's an new kid joining your cabin, who is a late admission." Rocket said to them along with his niece, Casey making them curious about the new kid.

"She must be from the Goblin City, but we have not met her before." Crystal said to Kaley seeing her impressed by this new goblin girl which had super powers making the magenta furred girl get it, that her cusin was enamoured.

"Hi there, I live in New York, but my mom decided to send me here, so I can control my powers." she said.

"I'm K-Kaley, my dad let me and my cousin, Crystal come here." Kaley said nervously, stunning Crystal as her cousin was pretty friendly around other kids her age guessing this goblin girl had her impressed.

"You mean Princess Kaley, right?" the girl asked, seeing Kaley nod.

"Yes but just call me Kaley, but you have an name?" Kaley said to the teal furred girl, who was unpacking her stuff, despite the fact Carol Danvers herself was leading the afternoon actvoty which was making Kaley excitable before the new girl showed up.

"My name is Roxy, but I have a of powers including magic." she told Kaley seeing the light blue haired and furred youngster helping her which Crystal thought sweet, as it was like her uncle with Bentley which was cute, hoping Deadly was alright, not missing Kaley

"We should get going, remember?" Crystal reminded her, seeing her nod, leaving the cabin watching Kaley show her new friend around, seeing Jessica impressed that her best friend had made an new goblin friend their age, seeing Crystal agree.

"You can say that, Jessica, you know?" Crystal said seeing Carol preparing and it involved aliens making her excited being somebody who loved outer space unaware a certain Flerken was running around because Carol was busy leading the camp beside taking some of the classes which Kaley saw petting Goose's head making Casey impressed, guessing she was immune to that.

"We should tell Ms Danvers, that he's running around, just in case." Kaley said to Roxy.

"But he likes you, maybe you should keep him company." Roxy said to her.

"I don't think a Flerken in our cabin is a good idea." Crystal pointed out.

"Yeah we should tell Ms Danvers, just in case." Kaley said scooping Goose u gently, goimg to find Carol stunning her, that the youngster had found Goose.

"He was wandering around, so we brought him to you." Kaley said.

"Thanks, as chaos could have ensued." Carol replied.

* * *

Back home at the castle beyond the Goblin City, Deadly was asking the servants to help him prepare a picnic since with the kids at camp, he and Dudley along with Bentley and Sarahhad alone time, especially with Bentley plus there was a lot of chocolate making Dudley chuckle as his twin brother and Bentley were very cute around each other, but had gotten a letter from Kaley telling him, what things were like at camp, which relieved him.

"It's good that you let her try summer camp, as she sems to be having fun." Sarah said to him seeing Deadly nod.

"She seems to be having fun, judging from the letter she sent." he said to them.

He and Bentley were sitting on a pucnic rug being cute, which Dudley and Sarah could see, as Marcie was at day-camp insyead of the kind that Crystal and Kaley were at, making Bentley giggle, from Deadly stuffing blueberries into his mouth, making Dudley chuckle, as it was cute.


	96. Curing Homesickness

_I wonder what daddy and everybody are doing back home?_

"Earth to Kaley, Earth to Kaley, do you hear us?" Casey yelled, makimg Kaley jump.

It was morning at summer camp, and Kaley was having fun, only she was feeling sad for some reason, thinking about home, her dad, uncle and grandma deciding to hide how she was feeling, because she was having fun plus learning new things, especially Crystal and Jessica, getting an idea which would have to wait until Crystal and Casey and Roxy were asleep, because it involved borrowing Crystal's cellphone.

"You alright, is something wrong?" Roxy asked hugging her, making Crystal smile, hoping that Roxy would hang out with Kaley after camp ended unaware her litle cousin was feeling homesick' seeing her picking at her food excusing herself, making Casey, Crystal and Jessica exchange a look.

"Let me talk to her, alright?" Roxy said making them nod hoping the teal furred super goblin female could help Kaley, just as the counsellors had an important announcement making everybody excited that the annual camp games were approaching as Crystal would tell Kaley, once they got back to the cabin, guessing that was where Kaley had went.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Kaley was awake, putting her plan into action, as she had borrowed Crystal's phone so she could call her dad back home despite there not being a good signal getting an idea, that the signal would get a boost, if she climbed onto the top of the compound plus becoming a Hulk, she would be alright climbing up there, careful not to drop her cousin's cellphone.

"I knew I could do it, and the signal isperfect, but hope daddy is awake, since tome here isn't the same, like back home you know?" she said to herself hearing her dad's voice on the other end, telling him a lot of things which was impressing Deadly, along with making Kaley feel better unaware the sun was coming up, hanging up getting back to the cabin, before Crystal or her friends woke up.

"Somebody's up early, and must have slept good." Casey said hearing Kaley yawn from being up all night, seeing Crystal confused because she had not called home guessing Kaley had been homesick, so was not mad at her, since it was her first time at camp, knowing she was excited about the camp games.

"Yeah I had to call home, as I missed daddy, alright?" Kaley said to her as they were going for breal fast.

Casey was impressed, that Kaley had gotten onto the top of the compound makimg Crystal's purple eyes widen, that her younger cousin had did that, even to get a better cell signal, hopimg the counsellors did not know, because she'd almost gotten in trouble from going into the gamma cave, seeing Roxy grin at Kaley's antics making the adults wonder, what was funny.

"Nothing, you should worry about." Crystal said drinking coffee.


	97. Last Night of Camp

Deadly grinned, as he and Bentley were in the throne room on a couch, watching not just Vincent Price movies along with fantasy movies besides having a black and purple blanket wrapped around them, while eating popcorn besides other snacks, plus they were in their pyjamas until Bentley sensed that Marcie needed him leaving the room.

It was also a few days before Crystal and Kaley, along with Jessica and Kris would be home from summer camp in a few daye, looking forward to having them home, which Dudley and Sarah agreed with, hopimg that they had fun.

"Thanks, as you're awesome, you know?" he told Deadly, making his cheeks go pink, unaware Dudley knew they wer up all night, letting them be, as they were adorable together knowing Deadly was going to be grumpy later or need an nap

Later that morning, he and Sarah noticed that Deadly was tired, drinking a lot of de-caff coffee, making Sarah wonder, what Deadly had been doing.

"We were just hanging out, you know?" Bentley said to her making her get it.

* * *

"I can't believe camp is almost over, as it's been fun, you know?" Roxy said to Kaley, seeing the light blue haired and furred goblin youngster nod excitedfor the party in a while, making Crystal and Casey agree, after packing for going home the next few days making Kaley nervous in case she never saw Roxy after she, Crystal, Jessica and Kris went home, hearing Roxy say that would not happen, hugging her.

"They're probably gonna dance together, at the party to signal the end of camp." Casey pointed out to Crystal.

She had the feelimg that her uncle and Bentley were she, Kaley, Jessica and Kris were at camp, seeing Kaley nod in reply, as she knew that her dad liked Bentley even if Sarah had no clue, making a grin cross her light blue furred face.

"Maybe Uncle Deadly told her, and Dudley." Crystal said to her seeing her nod in reply, as they were finishing packing.

Later that evening, the party was happening, making Crystal wonder, why the counsellors were on alert, as nothing bad was going to happen, seeing Kaley and Roxy dancing and having fun making a smile cross her magenta furred face.

"Sometimes insane antics happen, on the last night of camp, so we're just being careful." Rocket said making her get it.

However later after finding jetpacks, Casey got a crazy idea, saying to Kaley and Roxy about putting them on, makimg Kaley get an idea, as she thought Quidditch was awesome, but jetpack Quidditch would out of this world putting one on, along with Casey who knew how to use them, teaching Kaley and Roxy how to use them, taking off into the night, making Crystal's purple eyes widen in surprise, that Kaley would think of doing something this crazy.

"I should get Ms Danvers, she can help!" she said finding Carol telling her, seeing she was calm about it going after them, making Crystal hope they were not in too much trouble, despite it being the last night of camp hearing Casey, Kaley and Roxy giggling while playing some weird game making Casey sigh, that they were busted seeing Carol was not mad.

"You're lucky it's the ladt night of camp, and that most of Rockie's campers pulled antics." she said makimg Casey smirk, knowing her uncle would be impressed as they landed safely back at camp, impressing the other kids along with the counsellors, hoping the trio were not giving the other kids inspiration for next year makimg Kaley giggle seeing other kids wanting to talk to, Casey and Roxy for the rest of the night, noticing Crystal was by herself just watching.

"I'm alright, you guys just go have fun." she told her cousin, seeing Kaley go join her friends.


	98. Back At Home

"Whoa, is Kaley alright, why did you ask me to come?" Sneaker asked Deadly.

"She's fixated with this new Harry Potter phone game, Wizards Unite to the point where she took my phone, and it reminds me of you with video games, when your gaming zombie comes out." Deadly replied to her making Sneaker get it, hoping she could help her younger cousin.

It was a couple of days after she, Crystal, Jessica and Kris had gotten home from camp before school was to start, only Kaley had discovered Wizards Unite, downloading it onto her dad's cellphone without him knowing, besides hogging it especially when her dad needed it.

"Hey Sneaker, what're you doing here?" Kaley asked looking up from the screen of her dad's cellphone, making the chubby but mischievous amphinian female guess that her younger cousin was getting like her, with video games guessing she had not showered, since she had gotten back from camp.

"No she has not, since we got home from camp, Sneaker." Crystal pointed out to her.

"Awwww, daddy's phone needs to charge..." Kaley said falling asleep, while Sneaker took Deadly's phone out of her younger cousin's furry hand, going to find Deadly, seeing him there guessing he had sensed something was wrong.

"She fell asleep, and was annoyed that your phone had to charge, Uncle Deadly." Sneaker said to him relieving and worrying him at the same time hoping that Kaley would be alright, because he cared about his little phantom, making both Crystal and Sneaker get it.

* * *

Kaley was feeling weird, beginning to stir the next day, wondering how it was tomorrow already, not realising it was the next day, remembering that Roxy was coming for a play-date getting ready noticing that her dad did not have his phone, making Deadly, Dudley and Sarah exchange a look relieved that Roxy coming over was distracting her, from wanting to play Wizards Unite on Deadly's cellphone, giving Deadly an idea.

"Maybe she can help with the problem we're having with Kaley." Deadly said to Dudley.

Kaley was eating chocolate chip pancakes and drinking de-caff coffee, excited about Roxy coming over, making them chuckle, at her excitement, since Crystal had told them about Roxy after coming home from summer camp, making Deadly curious.

Crystal was happy for her younger cousin, knowing how Kaley and Roxy had connected at camp, unaware she was glowing, and her uncles, grandmother, Bentley and Kaley were open mouthed in surprise, making the magenta furred girl wonder, if they were alright.

"What kind of magic was that, that activated?" Kaley asked impressed, makimg Crystal confused, seeing Roxy was here seeing Kaley hug the teal furred super goblin girl makimg Deadly chuckle becausehe was curious about her, asking Roxy questions, making Kaley wonder why her dad was doing that relieved hearing Sarah tell him to stop seeing both Kaley and Roxy run off.

"We have the mystery of that strange magic, that your niece unleashed, at breakfast." Bentley said making Deadly agree, as he was seeing Crystal with Kris and Zee, making Jessica wonder what the adults were doing, going to find Kaley, after Deadly said she was with Roxy, ducking seeing blasts of magic shooting out of Roxy's cellphone, wondering what they were doijg.

"Roxy was teaching me phone magic, but we can't show my dad, as he might freak out, like the cool thing Crystal did at breakfast." Kaley said to her making the dark-green scaled dragon female curious about that, guessing that was what the adults were trying to figure that out.


	99. Beating the Heat

**A/N**

 **Hehe this chapter was inspired by me and my good friend being in the summer heat, then imagining Deadly feeling the same way where you sleep in your underwear so one thing led to another and too funny, it had to get added but I hope you like.**

 **After being annoyed by the summer heat which has entered the Labyrinth, Deadly decides to cool down with Bentley involving the pool and an nflatable bed but nothing bad happens, plus imagining Sarah reacting was too funny.**

* * *

"Couldn't sleep, right?" Bentley asked Deadly, finding him in the dining room in his underpants drinking a pineapple smoothie to kep himself cool, since it was summertime in the Labyrinth, so it was really hot even at late night/early morning hours like right now.

"Yeah, I tried sleeping but I feel more comfortable in my underwear this time of year, Bentley, but I have an idea, that Sarah and Dudley might get weirded out only Kaley and Crystal along with Marcie would be impfessed." Deadly said taking his blue-green skinned paw like hand leaving the castle to where the pool was.

"Holy Jewels an inflatable bed?" Bentley asked impressed

"Yep I have been holding onto it, just in case." Deadly said

He usedhis magic to activate it, seeing the bed pop out like a pop tent in he pool water, climbing in, feeling the motion of the water relaxing, fallimg asleep, along with Bentley feeling comfortable, waking up later in the morning, paddling the bed over to the edge, so they could climb out of the pool gigglimg lime frat boys.

"Deadly, you surd they won't flip out?" Bentley asked slipping on the pool surface, hitting his nose whimpering, makimg the light blue skinned dragon worry seeing Bentley's paw like hand was hurt, helping him up going to get the first-aid stuff, not caring if anybody saw them.

He was putting ice on the hand, unaware Dudley was watchimg, wondering what they had been doing, seeing Deadly ignore him, bandaging the hand, kissing it.

"All we did was sleep in the inflatable bed, because of the ungodly heat, it's why we're in our underwear, man up." he said hearing Bentley laugh entering the castle with Deadly as Dudley followed, smiling seeing Crystal and Kaley without their pyjamas, guessing the heat had made it uncomfortable for them to sleep, seeing them curious about Bentley's hand.

"We tok a creative approach in beating the heat, which was how Bentley hurt his hand." Deadly said to them.

"We can see that, but let's go get breakfast." Crystal said to them going to the dining room.

* * *

"Whoa, you and Crystal aren't wearing pyjamas, along with your father and Bentley are in their underwear, what in the Labyrinth is going on?" Sarah said surprised.

"It's a zillion degrees in the Labyrinth, what do you expect us to do, not sleep because we're not comfortable?" Deadly said drinking de-caff coffee.

Crystal and Kaley grinned sitting at the dining room table, along with Deadly and Bentley, makimg Dudley understand Crystal and Kaley not wearing pyjamas, but his brother and Bentley in their underwear a bit odd despite the heat, hoping nothing had happened in the inflatable bed last night seeing Bentley tell him, that nothinghad happened, getting that he was protective of Deadly.

"Yeah uncle Dudley, Bentley is dadfy's prince, he cares about him." Kaley said making Crystal agree along with Sarah.

"Thanks sweetie for helping, but your dad and I can handle things." Bentley told her, makimg her smile while eating seeing Crystal along with Jessica, Kris and Zee agree, like hiding Kaley's Hulk strength or how she got it, from Deadly, saying she had been working out, noticing Sarah curious.

She and the others left to get ready for the day, making Bentley and Deadly exchange a grin.


	100. Asking For Help

"Mmmmm, I love this!" Crystal said, as it was late night/early morning in the castle beyond the Goblin City and she was drinking from a chocolate milk fountsin in her room since after Deadly had cast the chubbiness spell on her like he had cast on himself, Bentley and Kaley, the magenta furred girl was getting a belly, but not sick on later life.

"I see you're enjoying what daddy did, eh?" Kaley asked coming into her cousin's room, because she was staying up because it was Summer so she was not in school, along with Jessica plus were having a sleepover in her room so was seeing what Crystal was dping, seeing she was reading comics.

"Yeah I do, plus I kind of can't wait to get cute and chubby, like you guys, which means I kind of fit into the family." Crystal said belching, making Kaley and her giggle hysterically seeing Jessica and Marcie there in pyjamas saying they were gonnna play Avengers, making both Crystal and Kaley excitable leaving Crystal's room seeing Kris was also joining in.

They were giggling running around the castle this late at night, plus Crystal, Kaley and Kris were not wearing pyjamas, because their furry bodies and summer heat made an uncomfortable combo which Jessica and Marcie understood, along with why Kaley had gotten Hulk-like, hearing something get wrecked.

"Woah, Kaley smashed a hole in the throne room wall, wait until uncle Deadly sees this!" Kris said giggling, because she was a hulk-like goblin kid too.

"I didn't mean it, Kris was being a very convincing Thanos!" Kaley said to them.

"It's alright, we assumed you'd smash something sooner or later, we can fox it, we have magic." Crystal said making her feel better.

She was fixing her cousin's mistake, making the damage disappear seeing Kaley hug her gently, so she sould not smash her.

"You're welcome, but how come you didn't use your own magic, to fix it?" she replied seeing Kaley quiet.

"Let's drop it for now and keep playing, maybe we shouldn't use the throne room for our game." Kris said seeing them agree, leaving the throne room relieved they had gotten away with that, makimg Crystal guess something was bothering her younger cousin which involved her magic.

"Crystal, remember earlier you said why I couldn't use my magic, I need to tell you something." Kaley said at sunrise.

"Sure you can tell me, what's going on?" Crystal asked softly.

"Ever since we came home from camp, my magic's been acting weird, and then earlier I wanted to transform into my otter form, so I could go swimming, but nothing happened, maybe the gamma messed it up." Kaley confided making Crystal hug her, knowing they had to tell the adults, making Kaley anxious.

"If daddy finds out, he won't let us go back next year!" she said ripping her door off it's hinges stunning Deadly, because he had noticed something had happened to his little one at camp, wondering what it was because they had hidden it from him, letting Kaley tell him in her own time.

"Wow, tnat was a mjor Code Green there, plus Deadly saw, so she should tell him." Jessica said.

* * *

Deadly was very surprised, later the next morning, hearing Kaley tell him, what was going on with her after coming home from summer camp seeing her quiet hugging her being careful assuring ner, he was not mad at her for being curious, saying she could go back to camp next summer, besides figuring out what was going on with her magic.

"Thanks daddy, as I was afraid to tell you about this." Kaley said to him making Crystal smile knowing that her uncle cared about Kaley like her and Jessica.

"I told hou it would work, if you told him." she said to her.

"Yeah, but we should figure out what's going me." she said.

Deadly nodded in reply, hoping Kaley would be alright, when they were figuring this out.


	101. Going To A Music Festival

"Woah, Tex's kid stole Kaley's magic, but how?" Deadly asked Crystal, after the magenta furred girl had figured it out makimg Kaley impressed.

"How did she even do it without me noticing, when we were at camp?" Kaley asked after Crystal had revealed this, hoping they could help her get her magic back, seeing Crystal nodding in reply saying she had already told Sneaker, to help with this, impressing Deadly.

"Yeah I told her what the tech that sucked Kaley's magic out looks like, I also told her, to leave some surprised." Crystal said.

Deadly was very impressed by his niece's thinkimg, because he wanted to get even with Tex, for letting his kid be mean, hearing laughter guessing Kaley, Jessica and Marcie were playing one of their games which was distracting Kaley.

"Sneaker should be back soon, I hope, plus I told Carol where that missing tech from camp went." Crystal said seeing Sneaker there with the canister getting Kaley hearing her excited, wondering how they had gotten her magic back.

"I broke into Richmond house, and got it without them knowing." Sneaker told the light blue furred goblin girl, opening the fanister seeing Kaley's magic spill out entering Kaley's body making her happy.

"Thanks you guys, as I was missing my magic, it's good to get it back." she replied.

"You're welcome, as Uncle Deadly let me be mischievous, which uncle Kermit would flip out about." Sneaker said before leaving.

Jessica and Marcie were relieved their best friend had her magic back, seeing Kaley hugging them gently using her Hulk-like strength makimg Deadly grin, seeing her happy, letting them be guessing they would be up all night.

Jessica then told them about a music festival called Glastonbury, making Crystal and Kaley curious, listening to the dark-green scaled dragon girl tell them about this deciding they should go there, have fun among other things makimg Crystal wonder how they were going to get there since they could not drive even though they knew how to open portals to anywhere in the human world, impressing Jessica.

"Yeah daddy taught us, like how to turn into animals." Kaley rold her, as the three of them went through, appearing in Glastonbury, impressing them at everything that was going on including stalls that had junk fold, healthy junk food, among other things plus Crystal, Jessica and Kaley had brought money for spending makijg them happy.

"This is awesome you know?" Jessica said seeing Crystal and Kaley agree, as they had cast a spell to look human, so they could fit in without freaking anybody out and in a treehouse eating junk falong with cupcakes just being excitable knowing Deadly would never know what they were doing.

Crystal had also gotten a tempirary tattoo done, impressing Kaley and makimg Jessica hope Deadly wouldn't get mad at her because of it.

"It's not an actual tattoo, so it's alright." Crystal replied.

"Oh, alright then." Jessica replied.

Back at the castle beyond the Goblin City, Bentley and Deadly were watching the live coverage of Glastonbury, stunned seeing Kaley crowdsurfing, along woth Crystal and Jessica guessing they had opened a portal there, hearing Dudley ask, about getting them back home.

"They're just having fun, as we did stuff like that a lot." Deadly replied

* * *

"Owwwww my head really hurts, what did we do last night, and we have tattoos?" Crystal said, feelimg confused unaware she, Kaley and Jessica were back at the castle dedpite wearing a Glastonbury shirt, seeing Deadly walk in with warm milk and an ice pack makimg the magenta furred girl guess he knew they had went to Glastonbury seeing him nod.

"Bentley and I were watching the coverage, we saw Kaley crowdsurfing, but it's cool you did that, but you, Kaley and Jessica kind of have sugar hangovers as Kaley's breath smelt like the inside of a pinata, that's not a real one, right?" Deadly said making Crystal curious.

"I have no idea what you're on about, uncle." she replied.

"The peace sign tattoo on your shoulder, I mean." he replied.

"Yeah, it's a temp one uncle, relax." she said to him.

He was leaving her be, to rest off the antics from last night, secretly impressed that she, Jessica and Kaley had even done that, went to a music festival by themselves, joining Dudley and Bentley telling them that they were resting.


	102. Back To School

"I can't believe school starts tomorrow, after the epic summer we've had, like our vacation to Agrabah, then summer camp." Kaley said.

"Wait, you went to Agrabah, when did that happen, before we went to camlp?" Jessica asked her.

It was indeed the night before they were going back to school, so Kaley, Crystal, Jessica and Marcie were in Kaley's bedroom which was pretty big now she was Hulk-like and they werr in pyjamas, well Jesdica and Marcie werr with Crystal and Kaley just wearing pyjama shorts because it was still hot.

"It was at the beginning of Summer, after school let out, Jessica." Kaley replied as her pet otter, Lylla entered after Deadly had chasedher out of the bath tub making Kaley hug her.

"It's alright, daddy just needs a bath like with us earlier." Kaley assured her.

The light blue furred youngster was excited about going back to school, until she realised that Tex Richmond's kid was in her grade, which made a frown cross her lip makimg Jessica get it, along with Crystal after Ruby had used tech from the awesome camp they had went to, to take Kaley's magic even she got it back with Sneaker's help.

Y"Don't worry about her, as you could smash the floor with her, if you wanted to, even if it's bad to fight." Crystal heard Deadly say.

"I guess daddy, but you know what Ruby is like." Kaley replied getting into bed seeing Lylla get onto the blanket, since she slept with Kaley plus had missed her when she'd been away at Agrabah and at Avengers Academy so was cuddling her, especially sensing her anxiety about going back to school.

The next morning Kaley along with Crystal and Jessica were getting ready for school, whilevMarcie was being castle schooled, which Deadly and Dudley got seeing the chefs had made tne tradintional first day of school pancakes which had smiley faces, which made Kaley smile, because it was funny unaware thst her pet had snuck into her backpack, so she could go with Kaley to make her feel better.

"Go get your stuff, as you gotta leave for school." Sarah told Crystal, Kaley and Jessica seeing them leave.

Kaley was picking up her backpack leaving her room, joining Crystal and Jessica seeing Crystal open the portal to the human world, as they went through going to school since Kaley and Jessica were still in second grade, going to class, but Kaley got a surprise, seeing Roxy in her class, making a huge smile cross Kaley's face hugging her seeing Ruby smirk seeing Roxy stick out her tounge at the girl.

"My mom let me start school in this world, but I have to keep my powers in control." Roxy replied, as the teacher walked in, telling the class to sit at their desks seeing Roxy introduce herself, and sitting beside Kaley, writing about what they did during the summer, only Kaley was surprised that Lylla had gotten into her

* * *

"Guess who decided she wanted to go to school with us?" Kaley said to Jessica and Roxy, showing Lylla whom was sleeping in her Avengers backpack which was cute makimg Jessica ask, why she had brought her pet to school with her.

"I didn't, she probably climbed in at the last moment, we have to make sure nobody knows, or we could get into trouble." Kaley replied.

"Awww she's so cute, like you, Kaley, don't worry as after lunch, we only have a few hours of class left then we can go home." Roxy told her.

They were at the lunchroom, eating lunch snd talking about things, plus Roxy was impressed that Kaley had went to places lke Agrabah before they had went to A engers Academy this Summer, guessing the teacher would be surprised, reading Kaley's essay about what she did during Summer.

Jessica saw Ruby talking to kids that were looking this way, making Kaley sigh, knowing Ruby was probably being mean, so was ignoring that impressing Roxy seeing Jessica agree hearing the bell only they could hear kids freaking out, makimg Kaley annoyed that Ruby had let Lylla loose.

"Of course it would be Miss Hulk's pet, you know?" Ruby said to other kids.

"Leave her alone, Ruby, you're just jealous!" Kaley heard Jessica roar.

Roxy helped Kaley calm Lylla down since the bell ringing had startled the pet, then Ruby had opened Kaley's locker, letting the female otter out making Kaley annoyed, that happened closing the locker door after giving her a snack, goimg back to class relieved the teacher was not mad, so was paying attention along with Jessica and Rocy.

"Is Lylla feeling better, after the bell sppoked her?" Roxy whispered to Kaley, seeing her nod just as the final bell rang meaning the end of the first day, so before they left, Kaley was getting Lylla out of the locker, back into her backpack so they were leaving the school just as Tex was driving off, with Ruby.

Kaley then made sure the coast was clear before opening the portal home, like Deadly had told her, so she, Jessica and Roxy went throughappearing outside the castle beyond the Goblin City seeing Deadly hug them, impressed seeing Roxy sith them.

"Yeah, Roxy is in our grade which is aeesome, even if Ruby is a jerk." Kaley said while they were having an afternoon snack.


	103. Reunited With Old Friends

"Woah, Sneaker's here along with Constantine?" Kaley asked after coming into the dining room, seeing her other favourite cousin there but around her age seeing her eating a lot of chocolate chip pancakes, along with Constantine eating a big bowl of Lucky Charms, making Kaley smirk.

"Yes I figured they would belong here, and yes they're living in the castle, besides starting to get cute bellies like us plus Crystal is getting cute too, we need to help her get cuter hehe!" he replied seeing Bentley hugging him besides is belly getting more cute.

"Yeah she turned her room into a girl cave, which is awesome, plus her tail is getting longer like yours." Kaley said inbetween eating her third stack of pancakes making Sneaker grin, because she was happy to get a belly again, after she and her dad got infused with magic which was how she was younger along with Constantine being a young adult again, despite getting cute along with forgetting he and Sneaker had lived in the human world, only his memories of him and Deadly being friends remained.

"Morning to you too, Bent, you know?" Deadly said, his chubby blue skinned cheeks going pink.

"You get cuter by the day, Deadly, heheI!" he said poking Deadly's big belly gently, making Rystal grin, walking on, sitting down at the table, making Sneaker smirk, that her magenta furred friend was getting like her, seeing Kaley nod hugging Jessica and Marcie, who were curious about the amphibian newcomers hearing the light blue furred goblin girl explain, impressing them, hearing Kaley squeal in excitement seeing Roxy.

"Hey Kaley, it's always good being around you." she told tne Hulk-like goblin girl seeing her hug her, hearing sounds from somewhere in the castle unaware there were shy trolls living in the castle, making Crystal, Deadly, Kaley curious.

"Yes we need to get them to come out of himg, you know?" Deadly said leading the way to where the trolls were, hearing soft music, making Crystal curious, seeing them as they were cute bowing seeing Deadly.

"I decided you guys should be n the castle with us, you don't have to be shy." he told them, seeing them surprised.

"Deadly sure, he want us in castle?" one of the trolls asked seeing Crystal nod, because like them, she knew what it was like being shy, impressing both Deadly and Kaley seeing them follow them impressing Dudley and makimg Sarah proud, because she and Jareth always worried about the castle trolls because they were very shy and sweet makimg Sneaker impressed, by this seeing Kaley nod, deciding to show her around.

Crystal was feeling sleepy, since this morning's adventure had drained her energy, grabbing pop tarts, going to her girl cave of a room, seeing her secret pet raccoon, Stripes hug her magenta furred leg, since she was wearing shorts now.

"Mmmmm, choco milk and pop tarts, they tasye good after an adventure, plus I'm behinning to get big, not as big as Uncle Deadly." she told him settling into her bean bag chair, one of her favourite places to nap beside her bed, which she had made gigantic sized seeing Stripes get onto her growing belly which felt snuggly seeing his owner asleep after listening to music on headphones so he was also takimg an nap.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Crystal could not sleep, as she was full of energy, needing a drink using her magic and senses to go to the kitchen, makimg herself some warm milk, to ease her mentally into sleep a,ong with a few cookies, makimg her magenta furred belly happy, giggling seeing Deadly also up guessing she could not sleep seeing her nod, grinning seeing her pyjama shirtbwas riding up a little.

"Yeah, I could not sleep, plus I got the munchies, alright?" Crystal admitted.

"I get it, but you're beginning to look cute, like Kaley and me." he told her.

She was then going back to her room, so was reading Marvel comics because she was feelimg like staying up all night, since Sneaker had told her that had helped her when she started getting cute and chubby, so at sunrise, she was asleep like Stripes not hearing Kaley knockimg on her door to tell her, that breakfadt was ready makimg the light blue furred, Hulk-like goblin girl nervous.

"I think she was up all night, as she was gettingb a late night snack, we should let her be." Deadly assured jer.

"Sneaker was also up all night too, comrade." Constantine replied seeimg Deadly nod in agreement so would bring her leftovers later, seeing Jessica andcMarcie wonder why Deadly was so quiet, guessing he was in deep thought.

Later, he was bringing Crystal leftovers of breakfadt along with a ghermos of de-caff coffee, seeing Stripes asleep besixe her, thinking it was a plusj whdn it actually was a raccoon putting it on the desk closing the door softly, plus he was working on his own teaching both goblin and magical human kids, since he was deciding to let some humans into their world.

"That's awesome, comrade plus hour little phantom will want to go therr-" Constantine said as a blast of green magic unleashed from his webbed hand makimg jewels appear, making him impressed.


	104. Keeping Her Cool

""Wow, if my dad has agic now, that means I have magic now too, right?" Sneaker asked Kaley.

It was later that day, and after witnessing her dad using magic, Sneaker was impressed along with Kaley, which was why the chubby but mischievous amphibian female had asked the light-blue furred goblin girl, imagining all the things she could do, if she had magic too, focusing glowing with magical energy, makimg Kaley's purple eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, I have magic too!" Sneaker said proudly, makimg Kaley giggle at her cousin's excitement, seeing pop tarts.

"Yes, but you need to practice, like dadfy tells me, when he teaches me, but awesome start." Kaley replied until seeing what she thought was a zombie made Sneaker disappear but reappear impressing Kaley, seeing what had freaked Sneaker out wasn't a zombie of sorts, just a very tired Crystal.

"I might have an idea, on how your magic might work-" Kaley said seeing Crystal walk into the door, knocking herself out, seeing Sneaker wonder, if they should use magic, to make Crystal feel better, seeing Kaley shake her head.

"Uncle Dudley says we should only do that if it's something serious, but we need help, go get my dad or uncle, alright?" she told Sneaker seeing her go do so while se was breathing deeply, like what Carol had said at camp when an emergency happened, seeing Deadly and Dudley with Sneaker, stunned hearing Kaley say what had happened making both male dragons exchange a worried look, carrying Crystal to the couch in the throne room.

"At summer camp, Carol taught us to be calm in an emergency, even if you are freaked out." Kaley said after Sneaker asked how she was remaining calm.

"That's good, but what were you about to tell me, before that happened?" Sneaker said to her, while the adults were helping Crystal.

"I think your magic is emotional, as you disappeared, then reappeared, because of your reaction." Kaley told her seeing Jessica asking what was going on, as she'd heardsome of the commotion hearing Kaley tell, making her surprised.

"The adults will know how to help, you know?" Sneaker replied.

* * *

A while later, Crystal began to stir, but her head really hurt, especially her forehead, forgetting what had happened, relieving the adults especially Deadly hearing her ask what had happened hearing Deadly tell her, making her remember, sitting up gently.

"We're just glad you're alright, as you had us worried, it was a good thing Kaley got us to help." Dudley told her seeing the doctor giving her a check-up saying the magenta furred girl was alright, but to keep an eye on her just in case making Deadly nod, telling a servant to bring his niece something to eat since she had missed breakfast.

"Thanks, as I am pretty hungry, plus uncle Deadly shoukdn't freak out, as it is just a bump." Crystal said as the servant was leaving feeling sleepy as she had been up all night, because Sneaker had told her that had helped her belly start getting cute makimg Deadly get it, so was helping her out.

"You just rest, as you knocking yourself out really worried us." he said after she was in her room.

Stripes then came out of hiding, nuzzling the magenta furred female, as he was sensing she needed comfort, which Crystal liked cuddlimg him gently, resting her head on her cushion, which felt soft and nice, zoning out into sleep, seeing Stripes lie beside her, just as Kaley and Jessica were checking on her, like Sarah had asked them to.

"She's asleep, meaning Grandma will be happy." Kaley said while nuzzling her pet otter.

After a day and a half, Crystal began to stir, feeling better, plus really hungry, leaving her room, makimg her family relieved, that she was feeling better, seeing her eating a lot of pancakes, makimg her belly very happy, growing a little more as Kaley noticed alomg with Sneaker, plus curious hearing a guard saying, there was a blue feathered griffin, in one of the forest's parts.

"It's fine, I think we should let it be." Deadly assured him.


	105. Curing Fear of the Fangist

"Why is Crystal scared about going, to the fangist?" Kaley asked Deadly, after he told her, Crystal and Jessica they had fangist appointments, and the fangist looked after the fangs and teeth of all creatures in the Labyrinth, young and old besides it was a yearly thing, like getting flu shots and check-ups from their doctor in the human world.

"It's alright, some goblin and human kids are afraid of these things, probably because some idiot put the fear in their head, once they see there's nothing to be fearful of, they relax so maybe that will happen with your cousin." Sarah explained.

Kaley uncerstood after her grandmother told her that, makimg her ponder, why her cousin was afraid of the fangist knowing they had time before they had to leave making Crystal curious, about what Kaley was up to, hearing her say, that she wanted to help her with the fangist thing, makimg the magenta-furred girl surprised.

"I just am, especially the drill, besides there was a point in time, when uncle Dudley was afraid of the fangist, for good reason." Crystal said seeing Kaley hug her along with Jessica.

Dudley was overhearing them, understanding that his niece was anxious, about their trip to the fangist getting ideas, on how to make Crystal feel better seeing Kaley agree knowing her cousin loved Marvel getting ideas, seeing Jessica agree, hearing they were leaving soon, seeing Crystal cuddlimg her Rocket plush which she was sneaking into her Hufflepuff backpack, which Kaley knew would help Crystal feel better.

"Weshould get goimg, alright?" Deadly said to them, as they were going to the fangit's, and noticed she was quiet, while they were in the waiting room making Kaley guess she was nervous, knowing that things would be alright, seeing her go in with them, hearing Crystal say she was going last, makijg the fangist get it knowing Crystal like a lot of kids she saw were nervous.

"It's alright, I see a lot of kids like you, that are anxious, which is normal." the fangist assured her, while Crystal was in the fangist's chair.

"That's true, I think I can handle it." Crystal said letting the fangist examine her fangs, impressing Deadly by how calm Crystal was, guessing whatever Kaley had done had calmed her down, seeing her nod.

"I knew she could do it, you know?" Kaley whispered to him seeing Sarah nod.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Crystal was awake reading Marvel Unlimited on her tablet, that she'd fully charged seeing Kaley there in pyjamas clutching her pet otter, Lylla wondering if her cousin was alright seeing Crystal nod in reply.

"Yeah, plus you were brave at the fangist early, even though you were scared." she said seeing Crystal nod in agreement.

"Yeah, well thinking about Marvel besides the fangist helped me, you know?" Crystal replied to her, seeing Sarah bringing milk and cookies, knowing her niece like Deadly and Dudley and Kaley were night-goblins making Kaley giggle, at that statement, saying they were not playing with cannons, like Deadly daring Dudley to climb into one, when they had been infants.

"That sounds like uncle Deadly alright, but it is cute, you know?" Crystal said smiling.

"Yes and Grandpa Jareth had to pull Dudley out of it, plus try to reason with Deadly, why it was stupid." Sarah told them, making Deadly wonder, what was goimg on, until Kaley told him, makimg him chuckle, seeing Crystal and Kaley enjoyimg the stories, knowing they would be up all night.


End file.
